Viagem ao passado
by Ange Paris
Summary: Você daria uma segunda chance a alguém que lhe traiu? E se essa pessoa lhe traísse de novo? Ou começaria uma nova história com outra pessoa? Essas e outras perguntas Amy se faz enquanto está em Devon, na Inglaterra, em uma propriedade muito mistériosa...
1. PREFÁCIO

LILY'S MANSION

No litoral da Inglaterra, mais especificamente em Devon,seguindo por uma estrada com árvores a sua volta, pois era localizada numa mata fechada, você chegaria em Lily's Mansion, onde uma enorme mansão se erguia pomposa em um vasto jardim. Ao todo eram 25 hectares de terra. Além da mansão, havia 2 jardins de inverno, 2 hortas, um pomar, 2 estufas, 3 jardins, uma casa perto da mansão onde ficavam alguns empregados e um bosque pouco visitado que, por meio de uma trilha mal-cuidada, levava até o mar. Qualquer um se perderia, lá dentro ou lá fora, mesmo os que nela moravam, e até os empregados ,às vezes, erravam de quarto, corredor ou sala. Sim, era um lugar enorme. Só a mansão tinha 23 quartos (sendo 18 suites), mais 6 banheiros, 3 salas de jantar, 2 cozinhas, 2 salas para bailes, uma biblioteca colossal, 3 andares e 8 escadas.

Apesar de ser grande, Lily's Mansion, era linda e valia a pena conhecer, mesmo que demorassem dias e mais parecesse uma excursão.

Era uma mansão antiga, construída por volta de 1880. Umas 3 famílias já tinham morado por lá. Era mais uma casa de campo do que uma casa para se viver a vida toda.

É muito distante de tudo e a única coisa que se tem para passar o tempo é observar a natureza, já que o mar não é uma boa opção, porque quando se vive em um lugar em que o céu está nublado 350 dias do ano e chove na maioria deles e o máximo de temperatura que se chega é 24 ºC (claro que essa é a temperatura ambiente, pois a do mar não deve passar de 15 ºC), você só se arrisca se quiser morrer de hipotermia.

Por isso tudo só se vai lá quem realmente é amante da natureza, quem precisa respirar ar puro e é debilitado demais para reclamar. Também é um ótimo lugar quando se quer fazer algo escondido e fora de lei, tão longe de tudo, enorme, onde qualquer pessoa se perderia, impossível de fugir a pé.

Um lugar ideal para o mal, porque sempre tem alguém para usar o bem com propósitos ruins. Assim foi com o avião, o submarino...

A casa tinha sido vendida há três anos atrás para um rico executivo chamado Vikram Kabra, já que sua esposa maquiavélica, Isabel, tinha o convencido de que a casa seria um ótimo lugar para propósitos malvados. A casa não foi usada pois o casal tinha tantas casas em volta do mundo que era difícil se lembrar de todas, e deixou ,principalmente, o jardim descuidado. A trilha do bosque estava tomada por raízes de árvores, pedras e arbustos. As árvores tinham crescido tanto que nem de cima era possível ver a trilha, com seus galhos entrelaçando-se uns nos outros, como se estivessem de mãos dadas.

Ninguém nunca mais tinha ido lá. Moravam lá um casal de empregados e um jardineiro ia cuidar das plantas uma vez por semana, o que era muito pouco para uma propriedade tão grande.

Uma coisa curiosa na Lily's Mansion era que não importava se o jardineiro fosse uma ou quinze vezes na semana que os lírios continuavam lindos. Haviam muitos lírios, centenas deles, em todos os cantos que houvesse terra e fossem levemente inclinados, para escoar a água da chuva, pois se seus bulbos encharcam de água apodrecem e morrem...

Sempre houvera lírios em Lily's Mansion. Sua antiga proprietária a tinha comprado pelo fato de haver abundancia deles. Ela amava seu perfume, sem falar da facilidade de cultivá-los, pois não tinha muita paciência para jardinagem. Nunca houve cheiro melhor do que Lily's Mansion na primavera, onde todos os lírios floresciam juntos, perfumando a casa inteira.


	2. Raptados

**AVISO: Este capítulo contém spoiler do 6º livro.**

"A nossa vida é como uma flor. Passa tão rápido, e quando vemos, a flor já murchou e morreu e o que sobra é só a lembrança da sua beleza, do seu perfume". Amy estava perdida entre seus pensamentos. Dan dormia ao seu lado.

Eles estavam em um jatinho indo para a Inglaterra. Os Kabra tinham raptados-os. Se já não bastasse todas as equipes lhes seguirem na caçada, agora partiram para a estratégia do rapto. Amy simplesmente não conseguia relaxar, todos os seus músculos estavam contraídos. Como Dan podia dormir numa situação como aquela? Amy não entendia.

O uma voz rouca encheu o compartimente, fazendo Amy pular da poltrona. Só depois ela percebeu que vinha de um alto-falante na parede do luxuoso jatinho:

– Senhores passageiros, coloquem os cintos, vamos aterrissar.

Dan estava de braços cruzados e de cara feia, o que era de se esperar, mas Amy estava sem expressão nenhuma no rosto. Sua boca formava uma linha reta e seus olhos estavam direcionados para a paisagem lá fora. Ian olhou na direção em que ela olhava, mas o carro passava rápido e as imagens não eram nada mais que um borrão. Ele percebeu que seus olhos não focavam em nada, e pareciam que não paravam naquela árvore, ou naquela flor e muito menos nos arbustos, mas continuavam, distantes, rumo ao infinito, como se vissem bem melhor com os olhos da alma o que estava subjetivo e oculto do que via com os olhos materiais, o óbvio.

Ela não tinha o olhado uma vez se quer desde que ele a raptou. Não gostou de ter feito isso, sabia que ela não o perdoaria, mas era melhor ela está ao alcance de sua vista do que por aí, correndo perigo.

Quando Ian pensou no perigo que ela corria, não pensou em Alistair, Johan e seu pai ou nos Holt, mas a imagem que veio automaticamente nos seus pensamentos foi a da sua mãe, dando-lhe um calafrio na espinha. Irina não era mais uma ameaça, estava morta, e tinha morrido para salvar Amy. "A vida é cheia de surpresas" ele pensou "Irina morta". Mas não devia ter sido trabalho dela salvá-los, Ian deveria ter estado lá, ele deveria ter salvado Amy. Mas o que ele fez? Apenas ficou torcendo para não acontecer nada com ela.

"Covarde" ele pensou, falando consigo mesmo. E quando sua mãe ia dar Amy de aperitivo para os tubarões, de novo ele não fez nada, ficou estático, sem reação alguma, e o herói acabou sendo Hamilton.

Sua cabeça martelava. As acusações contra ele aumentavam na sua consciência e pesavam cada vez mais. Quantas vezes ele já tinha feito o mal, não só pra Amy, mas para tantas outras pessoas? Ele que tinha medo da mãe estava se tornando igual a ela.

O carro parou. Eles tinham chegado a Lily's Mansion.

**Espero que esteja bom. Esse é o primeiro capítulo de verdade, o primeiro de muitos.**

**Pensei em escrever algo tipo "as 39 favela" (sem o 's' mesmo. Ah! Não se preocupe não vou escrever mal assim), mas resolvi ficar na mesmice.**


	3. Uma Casa

**Só alguns esclarecimentos : Amy é linda e o Ian também, tá? E talvez, só talvez, a história fique um pouco viajada demais. Ah, os direitos das 39 clues não me pertencem. Boa leitura!**

…...

O carro deslizava pela estrada plana, rumo a Devon, e, nos arredores desse balneário charmoso e tranquilo, Amy vislumbrou um jardim enorme, cheio de lírios. As suas flores! Como era lindo!

O motorista parou e abriu a porta. Por entre as árvores, ela viu uma casa de estilo vitoriano. A indiferença de Amy desapareceu. Mesmo ela tendo sido raptada pelos Kabra e aquela ser a casa deles, de imediato, ela sentiu um estremecimento de emoção - quase de reconhecimento - como se ela _conhecesse_ a casa, o jardim, as árvores, tudo. _Como se ela já tivesse estado ali_.

Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, seus olhos - por alguma razão desconhecida - se encheram de lágrimas. Era a casa _dela_!

Dan chegou perto da irmã, lhe olhando com curiosidade

– Era só o que faltava! Fomos raptados pelos Cobras, obrigados a ajudá-los, e o que minha irmã faz? Fica louca e começa a chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!

Dan colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a balançá-las negativamente, repetindo freneticamente "era só o que me faltava".

Amy se conteve, enxugou as lágrimas e tentou reprimir o sorriso, mesmo sendo difícil.

Ian chegou perto dela:

– É linda, não? – falou referindo-se a casa.

– É, é, é... – Amy procurava um adjetivo que explicasse o que ela sentia – _mágica_! – ela falou empolgada, esquecendo-se de que estava sem falar com Ian, dando uma trégua temporária na falta de comunicação entre eles.

– Está tudo bem, Amy? – ele perguntou confuso, dando um risinho.

– Não – ela disse, lembrando que estava sem falar com ele. Uma nuvem escureceu-lhe o semblante, mas, por dentro, ela estava _quase que feliz _– Só de você estar aqui, estraga tudo.

Os empregados chegaram, pegando as malas.

Natalie saiu do carro como se ela fosse "a" celebridade e com um gesto de cabeça afastou o cabelo do rosto. Todos olharam pra ela por pelo menos alguns segundos. Amy achou que nem a Anne Hathaway tinha vestido roupa mais luxuosa do que aquela, mas o encantamento acabou quando ela começou a falar com seu modo arrogante.

– Levem as minhas malas para o meu quarto – os empregados olharam-na como se não tivessem entendido

– Que quarto senhorita? – o carregador perguntou confuso, em um fio de voz.

Amy pensou que Natalie fosse explodir por não saberem qual era o _seu_ quarto. Ela respirou fundo e respondeu:

– O quarto reformado da ala leste que dá vista para o mar. – ela olhou para ele como se fosse derretê-lo se ele continuasse não sabendo, e, dando um profundo suspiro perguntou com a voz estridente – Entendeu? – Ian pegou-a pelo braço e falou baixo:

– Natalie, já conversamos sobre isso – ele disse duro. Chegou até o carregador e falou onde cada um ficaria.

Pelo jeito ela não tinha gostado nenhum pouquinho de ser desmoralizada por Ian na frente de todos. Seu estado mudou para o de vingativa e disse com um riso irônico:

– Vocês vão ficar em quartos separados, e, Amy, é bom você ficar sabendo que, se não nos ajudar, seu irmãozinho querido vai ficar preso aqui, para sempre, bem Rapunzel, só que duvido que ele tenha cabelos tão grandes quanto os dela para você subir pela janela. – ela deu uma risada digna da rainha má e ordenou em seguida – Levem-o. – dois seguranças fortes o pegaram pelos braços e o levantaram no ar sem a menor dificuldade.

– Não ajude eles, Amy! E não se preocupe comigo – Dan gritou tentando se livrar dos braços robustos dos seguranças. "Cuidado com o Ian", era o que o seu olhar dizia, mas ter cuidado por que e com o que? Infelizmente, Amy também não sabia.

Ela olhou para Ian como se não acreditasse no que Natalie havia feito, como se esperasse dele alguma reação.

– Realmente. Vocês são mais baixos do que eu pensava. – ela disse, e, pegando sua mala, dirigiu-se a uma das empregadas – Onde fica o meu quarto?

Ela explicou o caminho e advertiu Amy de que não conseguiria chegar lá sozinha, mas Amy apenas virou-se, e dizendo obrigada, rumou para o quarto.


	4. A ovelha e o leão

Amy estava furiosa! Como Ian podia fazer isso com ela! Como ela o odiava.

Ela foi andando a passos pesados, sem prestar atenção em que escada subia ou em que corredor entrava, pois estava absorta em pensamentos do tipo "como matar Ian?" ou "como estragar as roupas de Natalie?". Mas lá no fundo ela tinha raiva de si mesma. Até mais raiva do que sentia por eles agora. Tinha raiva de ser tão burra por gostar de um garoto como aquele. Porque ela ainda gostava de Ian? Como ela ainda gostava de Ian? Ela também não sabia. "E a ovelha se apaixonou pelo leão". "Que ovelha masoquista", ela ironizou comicamente, embora não fosse nem um pouquinho engraçado.

Só tinha uma coisa que ela tinha mais raiva do que gostar dele. Ter raiva por ter raiva dele. E, às vezes, ela chorava até dormir, embora, às vezes, ela estava tão cansada que nem dava tempo.

Então Amy parou. Estava na frente de um quarto. Ela voltou para seu estado racional. Onde era mesmo seu quarto? Droga! Ela tinha esquecido completamente do caminho que tinha de seguir.

Agora teria de voltar lá e, engolindo o orgulho, perguntar onde era.

Neste momento a empregada que tinha lhe explicado o caminho apareceu esbaforida como se tivesse vindo correndo. Ela olhou para Amy com uma cara de espanto.

– E não é que você encontrou? Acho que você é a primeira visitante que consegue encontrar direito alguma coisa nessa casa. – ela disse. Só agora, Amy havia percebido como a garota era bonita.

Amy também olhou espantada para a moça. Quer dizer que aquele era o quarto dela?

– Este é o quarto que eu vou ficar?

– Sim. A não ser que a Natalie dê um escândalo tão grande que o Ian resolva deixar ela ficar neste quarto. – e revirou os enormes olhos azuis. Ela era a única empregada a não dizer "a senhorita Kabra" ou "o senhor Kabra".

– Então esse é o quarto que Natalie queria ficar?

– Sim. Ele ficou mais lindo ainda depois da reforma. É um dos quartos mais bonitos de Lily's Mansion. – a empregada tagarelou animada e continuou em tom de segredo – Você deve ser alguém muito importante para o Ian. – terminou enquanto curvava para cima a boca doce e cruel. Amy corou com a indiscrição da moça e quis saber como é que ela ainda não tinha sido demitida.

…**...**

**Oi gente! Esse capítulo ficou beeem pequenininho. Espero que gostem. Ah! Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! Please! **


	5. Pilar

– Desculpe. Ás vezes, Pilar é um pouco despachada, mas isso é muito raro e quase nunca acontece. Não é, Pilar?

Uma senhora havia surgido e pelas roupas e autoridade com que falava com a moça devia ser a governanta da casa. Não era alta nem baixa, mas de uma estatura mediana. Devia ter mais de 50 anos. Sua pele era clara e os cabelos, loiros claríssimos, puxados para trás num coque arrumado. Ela tinha olhos cinzas.

Aqueles olhos lembravam alguma coisa à Amy, mas ela não se lembrava bem o que... "Que bobagem, Amy." ela pensou, afugentando a ideia.

Pilar concordou chateada por não continuar a fofoca. Aquela garota era diferente. Ela era jovem, bem jovem, não devia ter mais que 20 anos. Era alta e magra apesar de ter um corpo curvilíneo. Seus cabelos, pretos e lisos, emolduravam seu rosto alvo. A pele lisa e perfeita era suavemente viscosa e contrastava, ou mais, entrava em conflito com seus olhos enormes e espertos, de azul tão profundo, quase um turquesa, que não pareciam reais. Suas bochechas eram rosadas e seus lábios desenhados e cheios. Sua postura era ereta e seus movimentos suaves e delicados.

Amy olhou com curiosidade para ela. Não estava certo aquela moça naquela casa, em meio à monotonia daquelas pessoas enfadonhas – não tinha sentido ela estar na Inglaterra. Ela deveria estar em uma sacada, com uma rosa entre os lábios pintados de vermelho, de lenço preto na cabeça a realçar-lhe o orgulho; e, no ar, tinha que ter poeira, calor e o cheiro de sangue – o cheiro das arenas de touros.

A senhora olhou para Amy sorrindo e tão de repente quanto surgiu no corredor, seu sorriso sumiu, dando espaço para uma expressão de espanto, quase de medo, mais parecendo que ela tinha visto um fantasma. Ela deu uma oscilada como se fosse desmaiar, e seu rosto conseguiu ficar ainda mais branco.

– A senhora está bem? – Amy perguntou receosa .

– Estou ficando velha. – ela disse botando a mão na cabeça.

– Sra. Hudson? Quer um chá? – Pilar perguntou preocupada, abrindo seus olhos enormes e falando no mais perfeito sotaque inglês.

– Acho que sim querida.

– Vou buscar. Não se mexa. Fique aí que eu já trago. – ela disse atenciosamente enquanto descia a escada. Depois de alguns segundos, a sra. Hudson falou com Amy:

– Pilar é uma boa menina. Só fala um pouco demais e o que não devia. Perdoe-a pelo seu atrevimento. Não devia ter insinuado uma coisa como aquela. Foi muito desrespeito. Foi sim. – falou indignada.

"Ela pode ser um pouco atrevida, mas é esperta e sabe plantar a dúvida como ninguém" Amy pensou. Além da sua beleza e graça ela era atrevida, curiosa e debochada, mas Amy sabia que por trás de tudo isso havia uma personalidade firme, esperta, observadora, calculista e crítica.

– Ela não é daqui, é? – Amy perguntou, interrompendo seus devaneios.

– Ela nasceu aqui, mas sua mãe é do sul da Espanha. Não leve-a em consideração. Ela fala sem pensar.

Agora aquela pergunta martelava na sua cabeça. "Por que?". Pilar não falava qualquer coisa por falar, se falava é porque tinha motivos para falar. Por trás do olhar debochado havia um olhar ladino e arguto que ela lançou para Amy quando perguntou se ela era especial para Ian.

**Gente, espero que estejam gostando. E não se esqueçam das reviwes. Por favor! É bom saber se vocês estão gostando. Às vezes, penso "Meu Deus! Que história mais melodramática! Ninguém vai ler!", mas aí eu penso "Ainda deve existir pessoas românticas nesse mundo", como eu! **


	6. Sra Hudson

Pilar foi rápida e eficiente. Em menos de 2 minutos tinha voltado com o chá prontinho. A curiosidade de Amy agora dividia-se em duas coisas: por que Ian a deixou naquele quarto? E o que havia acontecido para a sra. Hudson ter ficado daquele jeito?

Amy ajudou a sra. Hudson a descer as escadas e dirigiram-se a cozinha. As três sentaram na mesa onde eram comidas as refeições dos empregados.

Depois de tomar o chá a sra. Hudson falou envergonhada:

– Que vergonha! A visita na cozinha. – ela disse olhando para Amy – Desculpe pelo papelão que eu fiz você passar, querida. – Pilar revirou os olhos azuis e bufou.

– Não tem problema nenhum. Pode ficar sossegada. – Amy disse sorrindo.

A curiosidade martelava na sua cabeça.

– A senhora tem certeza de que está bem? – Amy perguntou curiosa.

– Claro. Não foi nada. – ela respondeu meio sem graça.

Se Amy quisesse saber o que tinha acontecido, precisava ir direto ao ponto e foi:

– Mas o que houve com a senhora para ficar daquele jeito?

A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa.

– Oh! Não foi nada querida. Apenas um susto. Só achei que tinha visto uma coisa que na realidade eu não vi. – ela parou e dirigiu-se a Pilar – Acho que você tem que ver se a srta. e o sr. Kabra precisam de alguma coisa, não?

Claro que Pilar não gostou muito de ter que sair no meio da fofoca, na parte mais legal, mesmo assim, ela obedeceu.

Amy olhou para a sra. Hudson como que esperasse que ela falasse alguma coisa.

– Pode ir para seu quarto, querida. – ela falou docemente.

Amy não acreditou. Quer dizer que ela tinha dispensado Pilar pra nada!

– A senhora não vai me contar? – Amy perguntou estática.

– Contar o que? – ela retrucou enquanto levantava da mesa e ia lavar a xícara. Amy também levantou-se e seguiu-a.

– Ora, por que a senhora se assustou quando me viu!

– Quer que eu lhe acompanhe até o seu quarto? – a sra. Hudson perguntou na maior calma, nem parecia a mesma pessoa que havia se assustado anteriormente.

– Quero que a senhora me responda por que tomou um susto. E eu sei aonde fica o meu quarto, obrigada. – Amy já estava ficando impaciente.

– Já disse que não foi nada. Apenas estou ficando velha e confundindo as coisas. Não é fácil ter uma ótima saúde mental quando se trabalha tanto. – ela deu uma risadinha que, para Amy, não pareceu muito verdadeira

– Então a senhora não vai me dizer por que tomou um susto? – ela não queria deixar passar em branco aquele assunto. Queria saber exatamente o porquê e não descansaria até chegar lá.

– Você não vai me deixar em paz até eu satisfazer a sua curiosidade, não é?

– Exatamente. – Amy respondeu satisfeita. A sra. Hudson deu um suspiro alto.

– Essa geração nova é tão curiosa... No meu tempo se perguntasse uma segunda vez não era muito bem sucedido. – ela parou por um momento como se escolhesse as palavras certas – Mas eu já disse que na verdade não foi nada, nada a ver com você. Satisfeita?

– Nada?

– Nada.

– É muito estranho. – Amy pensou alto – tem certeza que não foi nada? – ela perguntou insistente.

– Que bobagem! Sim, uma grande bobagem! E nós estamos parecendo duas bobas! Agora eu tenho que trabalhar. Dê licença que tenho mais coisas para fazer! – e saiu zangada.

"Isso está cada vez mais estranho" Amy pensou e rumou para seu quarto enquanto digeria os acontecimentos.

– Senhorita. – alguém lhe chamou – Se precisar de qualquer coisa pode falar comigo. – Amy virou-se – Meu nome é Andreia, mas pode me chamar de Andy.

Amy olhou para aquela moça simpática. Não devia ter mais de 30 anos. Tinha olhos cor de chocolate e cabelos cacheados cor de fogo. Era branca e tinha algumas sardas no nariz e nas bochechas. Ela não era de todo bonita, mas não era um tipo que se via sempre.

– Obrigada – Amy agradeceu e continuou o caminho para o quarto.

– De nada – ela hesitou em continuar – A senhorita tem olhos muito bonitos – Amy parou de andar, ouvindo atentamente o que a ruiva dizia.

– É mesmo? – e virou-se novamente, abrindo um sorriso.

– E um belo sorriso também – ela parou olhando-a mais de perto.

– Obrigada. – Amy respondeu, achando um pouco esquisito aqueles elogios vindos de um total desconhecida...

**Apenas uma frase de uma pessoa célebre.**

"**O reconhecimento envelhece depressa."**

**Aristóteles**


	7. Seu quarto

Mais uma vez, Amy estava na frente do seu quarto. Ela abriu a porta devagar.

Não era um quarto gigante, mas era espaçoso. Na verdade era uma suíte. No quarto tinha uma cama com aspecto antigo de metal dourado e madeira de lei com um cobertor claro, uma penteadeira cheia de frascos de perfumes, cremes, maquiagens e óleos, que Amy, por um momento, se perdeu.

Havia também umas estantes com uns livros. Amy passou a mão pela lombada dos livros sentindo aquela sensação maravilhosa de tocá-los. Amy amava ler. Lia de tudo. Biografias, ficções, romances, aventuras, histórias de um povo ou seus costumes, até teorias.

Quando ela lia, se afastava do mundo real, do mundo em que vivia. Se deslocava para uma realidade alternativa que podia ou não ter sido real, mas, pelo menos, não era real para ela e isso dava um certo alívio. Gostava de sonhar porque aliviava os pés cansados de só andarem na terra. Gostava de imaginar porque, durante esses momentos únicos, não estava vivendo o que na realidade vivia. E sim, vivia a história, vivia o livro.

Se distanciava _de tudo_... _e tudo_ passava a ser tão distante... e ela podia _sentir_ o que os personagens _sentiam_, _viver _o que _viviam_... Durante a leitura ela não era ela. Podia ser qualquer um deles.

Ela voltou a analisar meticulosamente o quarto a sua volta. Um guarda-roupa enorme, uma escrivaninha e uma cômoda. As paredes eram pintadas de um rosa claro e sereno.

Uma das coisas que mais impressionou Amy foi o tamanho das janelas. Elas iam quase até o chão, eram todas de vidro com metal e longas cortinas cobriam suas beiradas. Uma das janelas dava para uma varanda não muito grande. As cortinas iam além do chão e também eram rosadas.

Mas a coisa mais bonita do quarto era o jarro de vidro em cima da escrivaninha. Claro que não era o jarro em si, mas o que estava dentro. Vários lírios.

O quarto era bonito, embora, se pudesse, Amy mudaria algumas coisas. Colocaria um papel de parede com ramalhetes de lírios laranjas e brancos, trocaria por uma cortina vermelha clara com bordados de flores vermelhas um pouco mais escuro e substituiria aqueles frascos por uns porta-retratos na penteadeira. Quem sabe colocasse umas bonecas em cima do guarda-roupa e botasse um ededrom lilás em cima da cama com detalhes de fadinhas. Sim. Ficaria perfeito...

**Queria agradecer pelas reviews que vocês tem deixado. **

**Gabriel, obrigada pelo toque (se não fosse você, eu teria demorado um pouco para perceber!)**

**Swett, querida, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios – e apoio! Também sou sua fã, mas acho que você já sabe disso! Um grande beijo pra você também.**

**Sah, é bom ver que você lê assiduamente minha fic e sempre deixa uma review. Também agradeço muito pelo apoio. **

**Boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo! **


	8. Um prato de comida

**Oi gente! Para esse capítulo eu achei uma música como tema – eu sei, eu sei, hoje estou romântica (tenho a leve impressão que foi por causa do casamento de William e Kate, quer dizer duquesa de Cambridge) – talking to the moon de Bruno Mars. E por favor não se incomodem se eu achar outras para os próximos capítulos . Ai, ai...**

**Ah! E boa leitura! Até o próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**

Ian se preparava para o jantar. Ele não sabia porquê, mas estava nervoso e ele nunca ficava nervoso. Será que Amy tinha gostado do quarto? Será que ela estava bem? Será que ela ainda está com muita raiva? Perguntas desse tipo surgiam nos pensamentos de Ian sem mais nem menos.

Dirigiu-se ao armário e pegou um perfume. Borrifou o conteúdo muito mais do que precisava. "Fique calmo, Ian. É só um jantar" ele pensou consigo.

Havia já algum tempo que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo com ele. Que, quando ele estava perto dela,seu estômago revirava, mas quando ela estava longe dava um aperto no coração... Ele havia ficado mais distraído e o rosto e o sorriso de Amy apareciam constantemente em seus pensamentos.

Ele deu uma última olhada no espelho e, dando um suspiro alto para se acalmar, foi chamar Amy. Mentalizou onde exatamente ficava o seu quarto e seguiu por um labirinto de corredores.

Ele estava parado em frente a sua porta. Respirou fundo.

– Amy, o jantar está pronto. – anunciou com a voz sedosa.

Ian ouviu a voz de Amy sair irrefutável do outro lado da porta:

– Não quero, obrigada.

– Vamos, Amy. É só um jantar. E se você não comer vai acabar passando mal. – falou em um impulso altruísta de ternura.

– Isso, por acaso, foi uma ameaça? – ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

– Claro que não, Amy. – Ian respondeu, meio sem saber o que falar – Eu só quero o seu bem.

– Como se você desejasse o meu bem. – Amy falou baixinho e cheia de mágoa.

– Mas eu desejo Am... – Amy o interrompeu, dizendo duramente:

– Eu não vou.

Ian ficou encostado do outro lado da porta por alguns segundos, como se ela fosse sair a qualquer momento. Depois ele caiu em si e desceu as escadas, distante da realidade...

Natalie olhou para ele. Ela era a única pessoa sentada na mesa enorme, mas sentiu o perfume de Ian de longe, franzindo o nariz.

– Alguém exagerou no perfume – ela alfinetou-o.

– Por que você sempre tem que ser tão desagradável, Natalie? – Ian perguntou indiferente.

– Foi a princesinha gaga que te deixou assim, foi? Ela não quis jantar e te deu um fora? Tadinho do meu irmãozinho. – ela falou com ironia enquanto terminava de degustar um pedaço de lagosta, dando uma risadinha maldosa.

– Cale a boca, Natalie! – ele falou, erguendo a voz e surpreendendo-a de certo modo, já que o irmão sempre ignorava suas provocações.

– Onde foi parar sua educação, Ian? – ela resmungou – A convivência com essas pessoas está lhe deixando um chato.

– Não é a convivência com eles e sim com você – ele respondeu, mas Natalie fez que não ouviu.

– Essa menina ainda vai me trazer muito trabalho – falou baixinho para que Ian não a escutasse e continuou alto, agora falando com a empregada – Leve um prato de comida para a nossa hóspede. Acho que ela vai gostar – falou sarcasticamente.

– Sim, senhora. – Pilar respondeu desgostosa. Ela não gostava da Natalie e ainda ia ter que subir todas aquelas escadas.

– Já disse que não é pra me chamar de senhora e sim de senhorita. Eu não sou uma velha!

– Certo senhora, quer dizer, _senhorita._ – Pilar respondeu fingindo erro e saiu fazendo uma mesura exagerada com um sorriso irônico.

Fez o prato e subiu, quase dobrou no corredor errado e teve que descer e subir outra escada pois não era a escada certa. Ela odiava aquela casa, cheia de complicações e coisas duvidosas. Grande demais para tudo. Grande para limpar, grande para cuidar, grande para achar qualquer coisa. Sua casa seria pequena e confortável. Sim. Pequena e confortável. Ela fez um gesto de cabeça de afirmação. Parou e bateu na porta:

– Senhorita? – Amy abriu a porta.

– Mandaram trazer para a senhorita – Pilar disse mostrando o prato. Amy olhou não muito agradável para a comida, mas não parecia tão mal e ela estava com fome. Forçou-se a comer uma garfada. Mas logo em seguida pensou em Isabel com toda a sua maldade comendo naquele prato. Seu estômago revirou. O nojo foi tamanho que ela correu para o banheiro e cuspiu tudo.


	9. Conversa interrompidas

**Oi gente! Talvez a parte de Amy/Ian tenha ficado um pouco 'mentirosa', mas e era como eu queria que ficasse – não mentirosa, mas desse jeito. Ah, gente, não se esqueçam das reviews, tá? E se puderem deem sugestões sobre a fanfic. Ideias e sugestões nunca são demais. Obrigada e boa leitura**.

Pilar achava desperdício de comida um horror, ainda mais quando seu país vivia em guerra. Mesmo sendo natural da Inglaterra, a Espanha era seu lar. "Esses americanos pensam que podem tudo só porque acham que dominam o mundo. Na verdade não sabem é de nada" ela pensou criticamente, seu sangue quente fervendo em suas veias.

– A senhorita quer alguma coisa? – Pilar perguntou indiferente.

– Quero sair daqui, mas acho que você não pode me ajudar com isso – Amy respondeu amarga, enquanto escovava os dentes.

"E ainda é desaforada!" Pilar falou consigo mesma cheia de reprovação. Pilar era muito indiscreta e desaforada, mas também era muito crítica e observadora e cuspir a comida era muito errado. Muito errado mesmo. Haviam muitas pessoas passando fome no mundo e ela cuspia a comida? Ela não era de levar desaforo para casa, mas desta vez apenas respirou fundo.

-xXx-

Ian olhou cheio de esperanças para ela, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa, mas quando viu o prato ainda cheio de comida, murchou.

– Então? – ele perguntou.

– Ela colocou uma garfada na boca e cuspiu... – Pilar ia continuar, mas foi interrompida por Natalie.

– Poupe-nos disso – ela disse enojada.

– Não estava falando com a _senhorita_, e sim com o senhor Ian – ela respondeu em um tom de voz calmo, ainda que zombeteiro. Ian sorriu por não ter que ele mesmo dar um fora em Natalie e por haver alguém com coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo. Claro que ela não gostou nem um pouquinho de ter recebido um fora de uma empregada, o que era o fim (não haviam mais empregadas como as de antigamente) mas ignorou, até porque não lhe veio uma resposta ácida na cabeça para responder.

– Continue Pilar – Ian falou ainda contente com o fora merecido dado à Natalie por ela.

– Depois perguntei se ela queria alguma coisa e ela respondeu que queria ir embora, mas que achava que eu não poderia ajudá-la nisso. Particularmente achei muita falta de educação e... – a sra. Hudson chegou antes que Pilar fosse despejada de lá a pontapés e cortou-a dizendo:

– Acho que você já falou tudo que deveria Pilar. Agora vamos. Licença. – dirigiu-se a Ian.

– O que deveria e o que não deveria – Natalie disse em um tom que Pilar pudesse escutar. Ela virou pronta para responder com uma resposta mais ácida ainda na ponta da língua, mas a sra. Hudson a puxou e falou algo baixinho no seu ouvido, provavelmente uma repreensão, pois a cara dela não foi das melhores.

– Esta garota está dando mais trabalho do que pensávamos. Nem está ajudando – Natalie reclamou, referindo-se a Amy.

Ian não aguentava mais aquilo. Natalie sempre no seu ouvido. Será que Amy estava bem? Ele foi vê-la.

– Aonde você vai? – Natalie perguntou com sua voz estridente.

– Não lhe interessa.

-xXx-

Ian bateu na porta. Ninguém respondeu. Bateu de novo. Nada.

– Amy? Tudo bem? – ele perguntou preocupado

– Não! – Amy gritou lá de dentro, assustando Ian que deu um pulo – Eu quero sair daqui! Eu tenho nojo de vocês! Só, só... só de pensar que eu poderia ter comido no mesmo prato que você!

-xXx-

Do outro lado da porta, dentro do quarto, Amy não sentia apenas nojo e raiva, mas ela queria muito poder abrir aquela porta e se jogar nos braços de Ian, sentir seu cheiro, sentir seu calor, não importasse o quão frio ele fosse. Mas não era assim tão simples. Ele era mau, ele tinha raptado-os e feito seu irmão de refém só para descobrir a próxima pista. Não. Não era fácil. Dos olhos de Amy brotaram algumas lágrimas. Ela não soube bem o porquê. Talvez por ela ser tão fraca e não poder fazer nada, talvez por não poder expor seus sentimentos a Ian, talvez por estar com fome. Ela ouviu Ian falar:

– Amy, talvez se...

– Ian, por favor, vá embora – ela o cortou com a voz um pouco rouca devido ao choro.

– Amy...

– Por favor, Ian.

Ele foi embora enquanto Amy desabava na cama chorando.

-xXx-

– Então? – Natalie perguntou sem a menor curiosidade enquanto analisava as unhas bem-feitas recentemente.

– Ela não quer falar com ninguém

– Nós poderíamos … – ela começou com os olhos brilhando de animação.

– Natalie, não! Já chega! Se ela quiser nos ajudar, ela vai nos ajudar.

– Aonde você vai, Ian? – ele saiu andando e não parou com a simples menção da voz irritante de Natalie – Não me deixe falando sozinha! Você sabe que eu odeio...

– Eu vou dormir.


	10. Uma conversa com Andy

**Que saudades de estar aqui, de postar aqui! **

**Acontece que eu estava em semana de prova e tenho um monte de trabalhos para fazer, - não que eu ache que alguém sentiu minha falta... :'( - mas arranjei um tempinho para postar esse capítulo. **

**Às vezes queria não ter nascido com a síndrome da responsabilidade e do perfeccionismo e não ligar de tirar os 3 e 5 da vida, mas como não nasci, passei a semana inteira estudando e ralando. **

**Bom, acho que ninguém quer ficar ouvindo minhas lamúrias, por isso aí está outro capítulo. **

Amy não estava conseguindo dormir com tamanha fome. Ela ouviu batidas suaves na porta.

– Senhorita? A senhorita ainda está acordada?

– Andy? É você?

– Sim, sou eu. Abra a porta – Amy hesitou, mas o que custava, né? Ela abriu.

– Posso entrar?

– Pode – Amy viu que nas mãos de Andy havia alguma coisa.

– O sr. Kabra mandou pra você – era um pacote do Mc'Donalds. Amy sorriu. Nem tudo estava perdido.

– Andy?

– Sim?

– Como está o Dan? – Amy perguntou saudosa reprimindo as lágrimas.

– Seu irmão está ótimo. Passa o dia inteiro jogando videogame – Andy deu uma risadinha, Amy também – Não se preocupe com ele. Os Kabra estão fazendo tudo que ele quer. – aquelas palavras confortaram Amy de certa forma – Mais alguma coisa? – Amy parou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Não, nada não.

– Boa noite senhorita, até amanhã – Andy caminhou até a porta, girou a maçaneta, estava quase saindo quando Amy perguntou:

– Só mais uma coisa.

– Sim? – ela virou-se.

Amy respirou fundo e falou envergonhada:

– Como está o Ian? – Andy voltou ao quarto.

– O sr. Kabra estava um pouco abatido. Talvez decepcionado com alguma coisa. Acho que nunca o vi assim. Ele sempre foi meio convencido, mas dessa vez que veio aqui está um pouco distante. Os Kabras não vêm muito aqui, mas a última vez acho que foi... – ela parou para pensar – a uns três meses atrás. Sim. E ele estava muito convencido, como sempre foi. Mas desta vez veio meio murcho, tristinho. A srta. Natalie fica brava com ele. Diz que está deixando as questões emocionais tomarem conta dele, que não é o mesmo Ian. E não é mesmo. Está muito diferente. Só não sei quais são essas questões emocionais – Amy também se fazia a mesma pergunta. Andy parou olhando para Amy.

– A senhorita gosta dele, não é? – Amy corou – Acho que ele também gosta da senhorita. Precisava ver como ele estava preocupado e como foi falar comigo hoje. E ontem foi a maior pressa para eu deixar seu quarto todo arrumado. Foi ele quem decorou, sabia? – ela olhou para o relógio no pulso – Oh! Como está tarde! Acho que falei demais. Boa noite – e saiu dando um risinho, sem dar chance para Amy falar qualquer coisa.

Amy estava boquiaberta com toda aquela conversa. Olhou para dentro do saco. Devorou tudinho e, enquanto comia, ligou o notebook de Dan. Checou seus e-mails. Só tinha um.


	11. Um email

**Tudo bom povo querido! "Eu voltei, voltei para ficar, por aqui, aqui é meu lugar..." **

**Controle-se, Ange. **

**Mais um capítulo da fanfic mais melodramática do Brasil! \o/ **

**Tão achando ruim agora que a fanfic mal começou? Espera até o próximo capítulo, onde o drama vai começar de verdade... **

**Ô novelinha mexicana...**

_Oi gente! Como vocês estão? Aqui tá um saco. Não achamos mais nada. Vocês tão fazendo a maior falta embora meu pai não queira admitir. E vocês? Conseguiram mais alguma coisa? E não se preocupem porque nem meu pai sabe que eu tô falando com vocês nem eu vô contar. Estamos no México, bem pertinho de casa. A comida aqui é bem apimentada, mas é uma delícia! Xiiiii... meu pai tá chegando. Tchau e mandem notícias! - Hammer_

Amy riu. Afinal estava com saudades dele também. Hamilton era legal. Era um amigão. Tinha confiado neles e trabalharam juntos, que deu em um resultado favorável para os dois lados com mais uma pista. Além de salvá-la de tubarões famintos. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha e seu estômago virou de cabeça para baixo. "Não pense nisso" ela ordenou a si mesma, mas lembranças surgiam inevitavelmente. E quem estava lá? Ian. E ele não havia feito nada. Sua cabeça girava. "Pense em outras coisas, Amy. Você consegue". Amy procurou qualquer outra coisa para pensar revirando sua memória, e para sua surpresa o que, ou melhor, quem veio primeiro na sua cabeça foi Hamilton.

Amy olhou para o notebook na sua frente, releu o e-mail de novo. "Por que não?" ela pensou sorrindo. Mesmo que isso fosse um plano dos Holts para saber onde estavam, não adiantaria nada pois eles tinham sido raptados e estavam presos. Amy começou a escrever:

_Oi Hamilton! Aqui é só a Amy falando. É uma história um pouco grande, mas vou tentar resumir. Os Kabras nos raptaram e nos trouxeram para o litoral da Inglaterra. Agora estamos em Lily's Mansion, que é como chamam a propriedade que estamos (nome bobo,né?). Tem esse nome por causa da quantidade de lírios que tem por aqui. É lindo - pena que estamos na companhia daqueles malas. E o Dan nem tá comigo porque eles nos colocaram em quartos separados e me obrigaram a resolver a próxima pista se não "seu irmãozinho querido vai ficar preso para sempre aqui!"a Natalie disse assim mesmo e depois ainda deu uma risada diabólica. Como eu odeio ela! Depois fiquei pensando em como colocar fogo nas roupas dela. Não vi mais o Dan. Tô com uma saudades dele, apesar dele me aborrecer tanto, mas não conta isso pra ele. Fora tudo isso, eu tô bem. Os empregados daqui são bem legais e a casa é linda, parece até que eu conheço ela. Quando eu cheguei aqui tive uma sensação estranha, como se eu já tivesse estado aqui. Eu sei, é bem doido e estranho. Já tá tarde e vou me despedindo por aqui. Tchau. - Amy_

Amy clicou em enviar enquanto comia a última batatinha. Fechou o notebook e foi tomar um banho para dormir.


	12. De manhã

**Como prometido, aqui começa o nosso drama... (nosso não, o deles)**

Amy queria ter dormido bem, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Seu sono foi leve e ela acordou e dormiu várias vezes durante a noite, pensando e repensando em tudo que tinha acontecido durante o dia.

Às 9:00 horas da manhã, quando viu que não iria conseguir mais dormir, levantou-se da cama e foi tomar um banho para despertar do sono que ainda não havia saído dela, muito embora ela já tivesse saído dele a muito tempo. Antes ela abriu as janelas, olhado para fora. O céu estava nublada e uma chuva fina caia do céu, preguiçosa, como tudo lá fora e lá dentro. Ela deu um longo bocejo. Será que a Inglaterra era sempre assim, triste e sombria? Parecia que sim.

Havia acontecido outra coisa que Amy pensava ser impossível. Aquele clima tinha deixado ela mais triste e faziam ela pensar em coisas ruins. A impressão que a Inglaterra tinha deixado nela não eram das melhores...

-xXx-

Ian passara a noite pensando em Amy. Se ela pudesse ver o que ele sente nunca duvidaria dele. Se ela pudesse... mas não podia.

Como ela era incrível! E ela nem sabia disso. Seus olhos, seu cabelo, seu sorriso. Ian acordou para a realidade. Desceu as escadas para o café da manhã, mas antes, telefonou para uma das melhores cafeterias da cidade e pediu um chocolate quente, algumas frutas e uns biscoitinhos amanteigados, tudo para Amy.

Depois foi até a penteadeira e abriu a gaveta, tirando de lá uma caixinha de veludo preta. Abriu para ver se o conteúdo ainda se encontrava ali. Sim, lá estava. Tinha se esquecido de como era bonito. Guardou no bolso da calça e desceu para o café.

-xXx-

Amy estava terminando o banho quando ouviu batidas na porta. "Só pode ser a Andy trazendo meu café da manhã" ela pensou enquanto seu estômago reclamava de fome.

– Pode entrar Andy. A porta está aberta. Se puder esperar um pouquinho, queria falar com você – ela disse ansiosa para ter uma conversa com Andy.

-xXx-

Ian entrou. O quarto estava arejado e, apesar das janelas estarem completamente abertas, pouca luz entrava no recinto. As cortinas rosas estavam presas e tremulavam enquanto o ar natural litorâneo inglês entrava por um vento gélido. A cama já estava arrumada. Alguns livros jaziam abertos na escrivaninha junto com o notebook. E um cheiro diferente pairava no ar. O cheiro de Amy...

Era difícil de explicar o que ele estava sentindo, mas dizem que, quando se está apaixonado você sente, ouve e vê seu amor em todos os lugares. Contudo, Ian podia _mesmo_ sentir o cheiro dela. Não era doce nem cítrico, amadeirado ou oriental, mas era fresco e delicado, leve e aprazível, como uma flor que acaba de desabrochar ou como uma brisa refrescante em um dia de calor abrasador.

Então a porta do banheiro se abriu e ele viu sair de lá Amy. Seus cabelos avermelhados estavam molhados. Ian riu. Não foi um riso zombeteiro ou malandro, mas foi um riso bobo, um riso de quem ama, afinal quem lavaria a cabeça e deixaria os cabelos molhados no frio úmido da Inglaterra?

Ele deu um passo na sua direção com o intuito de a tomar em seus braços e se crucificar neles, mas lembrou-se de _tudo..._

Ao ver Ian, porém, ela parou, estática, como se tivessem a atingido com um poderoso dardo tranqulizante.

– Amy, eu trouxe seu café da manhã – ele disse com um sorriso que tomava seu rosto inteiro.

**Então? O que acharam?**

**O que Amy vai fazer?**

**Será que Ian vai dizer o que realmente sente?**

**Será que eles vão, enfim, se entender?**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de "Viagem ao passado"...**


	13. Verdades ou mentiras?

**Oi povinho! Como é que vocês tão? Ansiosos? Ok, ok. Não fiquem... Acho que não ficou muito bom, mas... resolvi postar. Mandem reviews, please, porque eu não gostei muito.**

– Obrigada – ela respondeu após um tempo, saindo do transe, ainda com a cabeça girando um pouco e a voz vacilante. Era difícil ver Ian, lindo daquele jeito, logo de manhã e ainda por cima com aquele sorriso amável, mesmo que fosse bobo e meio torto. Amy mordeu o lábio inferior - sempre fazia isso quando estava, ou nervosa, ou indecisa. Balançou a cabeça para sair do transe que Ian lhe deixava e ficou séria.

– Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou educadamente.

– Eu disse que Andy podia entrar, não você – Amy o cortou duramente, mesmo que estivesse com uma grande bola na garganta por falar com ele_ e _por falar com ele _daquele jeito. _

– Olha, Amy, eu trouxe uma coisa pra você – Ian falou do mesmo modo carinhoso que falara antes e isso afetou Amy. Ela o viu tirar do bolso da calça uma caixinha preta de veludo, daquelas que se botam joias dentro.

– Um presentinho para você. Acho que vai nos ajudar.

Ele abriu. Dentro havia um trancelim de ouro com um pingente de coração, também em ouro cravejado de rubis. Era a joia mais linda que Amy já vira. Era até certo ponto simples, mas existia algo místico, algo relativo a segredos... Podia se dizer que tinha personalidade própria.

– Isso é para você – ele disse com seus olhos âmbar brilhando – e não tem devolução – continuou, referindo-se a quando eles estavam no Japão e ele havia lhe dado a moeda. Com o sorriso mais irresistível do mundo ele pegou sua mão e pôs dentro dela aquela bela joia.

Infelizmente, aquela ocasião trouxe lembranças horríveis do desfecho trágico na Coréia. "Dentro de uma caverna, enterrados vivos...". Ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo ao voltar para aquela tumba, mesmo que só nas suas lembranças. Ian houvera lhe traído. De novo.

E lá estava ela, sozinha com Ian, no mesmo quarto. Ele lhe olhando nos olhos, com um sorriso, colocando em sua mão um "presentinho" e dizendo que era para ela, igual no Japão. Como ela saberia que aquilo era verdadeiro, que não passava de uma mentira? Como?

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela olhou para baixo, desviando dos olhos de Ian. Ela não queria que ele a visse chorar por ele. Seus lábios tremiam levemente. Ela engoliu o choro e falou cheia de mágoa:

– Eu não quero nada de você, Ian. Porque tudo que vem de você só me traz tristezas – ela reprimiu as lágrimas e olhou nos olhos dele, não precisava ocultar de ninguém o que sentia. Precisava ser forte.

– Mas, Amy, eu mudei, eu...

– Não! – Amy gritou como se não quisesse ouvir o que ele dizia – Você é o mesmo! Você é egoísta, você só pensa em você. – ela falou pronunciando palavra por palavra, enfatizando-as – Você não tá nem aí pro que os outros tão sentindo, seja isso bom ou mal. Só lhe interessa se é conveniente para você. Sabe por quê, Ian? Porque você é vazio de todo e qualquer sentimento bom. Você tem apenas maldade. – ela falava com certa repulsa, ainda que a última frase tivesse sido pronunciada com extrema calma e controle.

– Isso não é verdade, Amy! – Ian falou um pouco alto, como se falar àquela altura ajudaria Amy a compreendê-lo – Eu podia ser assim, Amy, do jeito que você esta falando, mas agora é diferente. – ele olhou nos seus olhos, implorando por compreensão e terminou em voz baixa – Eu te amo, Amy.

– Cale a boca! – Amy gritou enquanto tampava os ouvidos, como uma criança que não quer ouvir. As lágrimas se acumulavam nos olhos dela, até que uma desceu macia pelo seu rosto – Você não me ama! Você não sabe o que é amar, você não sabe o que é amor. Amor é algo muito mais profundo do que qualquer emoção que você já sentiu. Eu sei o que é amar – Amy disse apontando para si própria – Eu sei o que é o vazio quando a pessoa amada se foi. Eu sei o que se sente quando aquela pessoa que você amava tanto lhe traiu. Eu sei o que é chorar por amor, por saudades de alguém. Eu sei como é a sensação de não ter mais o coração ali, batendo, a sensação de não ter mais vida. Eu sei o que é perder o que mais importa na vida. Eu sei porque eu amo, eu tenho sentimentos. Mas você? – Amy falou com desdém e continuou falando com aversão – Você é vazio, oco. Você nunca amou ninguém. – ela virou-se.

– Amy não diga isso! – Ian gritou enquanto pegava no braço dela para olhar nos seus olhos, mas ela puxou seu corpo com força, jogando-se para o lado oposto e desvencilhando das mãos de Ian.

– Não toque em mim! – ela gritou com tamanho pavor e repúdio que Ian tomou um susto – Eu tenho nojo de você e de tudo que vem de você! Saia daqui! – ela gritou ainda mais alto do que antes, enfurecida, apontando para a porta. Olhou para os olhos dele, olhos âmbar, olhos que ela já havia amado, olhos que ela ainda amava e que continuaria amando por muito tempo... Meu Deus! Por quanto tempo a mais ela continuaria sofrendo àquela maneira? Não aguentava mais! Não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. As lágrimas, até agora reprimidas, lançaram-se como um rio para fora dos seus olhos. Ela chorava copiosamente.

Ele olhou para seus olhos verdes. Deixou seu café da manhã e o trancelim, dentro da caixa, em cima cômoda. Olhou uma última vez para os olhos dela e saiu.

– Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo. Nunca se esqueça disso. – e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ela desabou na cama chorando incontrolavelmente. Era um misto de emoções, mas principalmente de raiva. Raiva de Ian, raiva de ainda gostar de Ian, raiva de ter falado aquilo para Ian.

E se tudo que ele havia dito fosse verdade? E agora?

Ela se encolheu, juntando suas pernas no seu corpo e segurou-as com os braços, chorando muito, como fazia quando era pequena. Que saudades de Grace... Se ao menos ela estivesse lá...

Agora se sentia tão culpada por ter dito tudo aquilo para Ian. Chorou e chorou. Estava tão fraca, tão absorta de tudo aquilo... e foi ficando cansada, muito cansada... até um sono profundo lhe envolver e lhe tragar para seu descanso negro...

**Queria agradecer a todos que mandam reviews, sério mesmo, MUITO OBRIGADA. :' )**

**Jady, li seu profile e vi o que você escreveu pra mim. Queria agradecer por tudo, todos os elogios e linhas que você dedicou a minha pessoinha aqui. E dizer que eu não sou nem metade daquilo. Mas muito obrigada mesmo. **

**E agradecer a todos os outros. Beijos, beijos, beijos!**


	14. Visita durante a noite

**Depois da Amy furiosa no capítulo passado, um momento mais fofo. E sempre deixem reviews. POR FAVOR, eu preciso muito da opinião de vocês! **

O dia havia passado se arrastando para Ian. Já era noite e nenhum sinal de Amy, não que ele tivesse esperando algum, mas Andy já houvera batido e ninguém tinha respondido. Ele estava preocupado. Eram dez horas da noite e nada. Ian tentara dormir inutilmente. Virava e revirava.

Ela o odiava. Sim, pôde ver o ódio nos olhos dela. Ele havia sido péssimo com ela, mas isso havia sido antes e ele havia mudado, não havia? Agora ele não tinha mais tanta certeza disso. Nunca havia visto Amy daquele jeito, na verdade nem imaginava que um dia ela agiria assim. Ela estava furiosa. Ele precisava convencê-la de que estava errada. Estava errada de ter gritado com ele e ter ficado furiosa com ele.

Levantou da cama decidido. Iria falar com Amy. Ela tinha que lhe entender. Pegou seu roupão e abriu a porta devagar. Todos já estavam dormindo, menos ele. Rumou para seu quarto, sem antes relembrar onde ficava o quarto dela. Caminhou devagar sem querer fazer barulho, o que foi fácil.

Estava em frente a sua porta. Tentou abri-la. Estava trancada. Tirou do bolso do roupão uma chave e inseriu-a na fechadura. Perfeito. Abriu-a devagar.

O quarto estava na completa escuridão, mas suas pupilas já estavam dilatadas o suficiente para enxergar nitidamente. Fechou a porta.

Não haviam grandes mudanças desde a última vez que ele esteve lá. As janelas continuavam abertas e Amy jazia deitada na cama. Ele se aproximou. Ela se mexeu. Seu coração parou. Se ela o descobrisse lá... Ele se abaixou rapidamente, como um gato.

Depois percebeu que ela continuava se mexendo. Ela estava tremendo. Só então sentiu um frio de gelar até suas entranhas. As janelas! Andou até elas e fechou-as o mais silencioso que pôde.

Dentro do armário pegou uma colcha e cobriu-a. Ela não se moveu um centímetro e continuou dormindo tranquilamente, como um anjo, um belo anjo. Devia estar muito cansada. Ian sentou-se na cama. Ao redor dos seus olhos, uma vermelhidão marcava o quanto Amy havia chorado. Seu travesseiro ainda estava um pouco molhado.

A raiva e a revolta que havia sentido pouco antes por ela se dispersou com poeira no vento assim que a viu naquele estado sofrível. Era impossível ficar com raiva daquela garota, com seu corpo frágil, alma frágil, seus olhos tristes e seu rosto inocente naquele estado ou em qualquer outro. Bastava olhá-la para se esquecer de tudo. Da raiva, da dor, da tristeza, da reclamação, do dia cheio ou do trânsito.

Ele suspirou pesaroso. Queria tanto poupá-la da dor, da tristeza, do sofrimento... No final, foi Amy que havia dito poucas e boas, e era ela quem havia chorado. Ele ficara magoado, mas não soltara uma lágrima. Que tipo de ser humano era ele? Do pior tipo, com certeza. Na verdade ele nem havia mudado tanto quanto pensava. Continuava o mesmo insensível de sempre. Amy estava certa. Ele era vazio.

– Oh Amy... preciso tanto de você... da sua ajuda, do seu carinho, da sua compreensão. – ele disse baixinho e afagou levemente a bochecha dela. – Me ajude. Eu preciso muito de você.

Ela se mexeu um pouco, mas Ian continuou lá, sentado.

– Eu te amo. Te amo muito. Como eu queria que você soubesse. – dizendo isso, Ian deu-lhe um beijo na testa e ajeitou seu cobertor. Não queria ir embora, queria ficar lá com ela, mas saiu devagar e silencioso, voltando para seu quarto na esperança de conseguir dormir...


	15. Maria

**Esse capítulo tá fofinho. Não vou dizer sobre o que é ou o que é porque se não eu estrago a história.**

_Que flor bonita! Vou dar uma pra vovó. Ela vai adorar. Ai! Ela não quer sair... pronto, consegui. Agora vou dar pra vovó. Cadê ela? Ah! Lá está ela falando com Maria. Maria é muito legal e é muito bonita, só não é mais que a mamãe, porque mamãe é a mais bonita de todas as mulheres do mundo._

– _Vovó! Vovó! Olha só o que eu peguei pra você. _

– _É linda, querida, obrigada, mas não arranque mais as florzinhas porque elas sentem dor, viu? – xiiiiiii... acho que vovó não gostou._

– _Tá bom vovó. Desculpa florzinha. – vou dar muitos beijinhos pra florzinha não sentir dor._

– _Maria, você quer dar beijinhos na florzinha? É que vovó disse que ela tá com dor._

– _Claro minha rosinha. – Maria me pegou no colo. Eu gosto muuuito de Maria, mas ela nunca me chama pelo meu nome._

– _Mas Maria, meu nome não é rosinha, é Amy._

– _Eu sei querida. É que no meu país, rosinha é uma forma carinhosa de falar, porque rosa é a flor mais bonita e cheirosa do mundo, que nem você. – Maria me deu um beijinho, acho que ela não entendeu que é pra dar na florzinha._

– _Ahhhh... Agora eu entendi. Mas eu acho a flor mais bonita do munto inteiro o lírio, que nem a vovó._

– _Mas você gosta só porque é a flor preferida da vovó?_

– _Não. É porque ela é muito bonita e cheirosa. A rosa tem espinhos e machuca agente. Olha só. Ela me machucou. Ela é malvada. – Maria deu vários beijinhos no meu machucado da mão._

– _É que ela é tão bonita que tem que ter os espinhos pra protege-la de coisas más._

– _Mas eu não sou má. – resmunguei._

– _É que você é tão bonita e cheirosa que ela teve inveja de você._

– _Hummmm... Você acha que eu perdoou ela?_

– _Acho que sim. Você sempre tem que perdoar as pessoas, querida, mas nem sempre você consegue. Sabe porquê? Porque perdoar é um ato divino. – não sei porque os adultos, às vezes, falam tão complicado. Maria fala diferente._

– _Maria?_

– _Sim?_

– _Por que você fala diferente de todo mundo?_

– _É que eu não sou daqui, meu bem. Eu sou da Espanha. Um país muito bonito, mas lá, infelizmente, tem muitas guerras... – Maria ficou triste._

– _Maria não fica triste, não._

– _Um dia vou te levar lá, para você conhecer. É lindo! Sim, é lindo..._

– _Maria, tem louça pra lavar. – foi Bette que falou isso. Bette é muito chata, coloca todo mundo pra trabalhar. _

– _Agora querida, eu tenho de ir. – Maria me botou no chão._

– _Não vai, não, Maria. Fica comigo._

– _Se eu pudesse eu ficava, mas agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar, mas eu prometo que depois eu fico com você, viu?_

– _Tá bom, né? Bette é uma chata, coloca todo mundo pra trabalhar._

– _Ela também está trabalhando, minha pequena._

– _Mas ela fica mandando nos outros._

– _Eu sei, eu sei. Mas a vida é assim, querida. A vida é assim..._

**E então? O que acharam? Deixem reviews! Mari, tô junto com você na campanha a favor das reviews!**

**bjs!**


	16. Explicações lógicas

**Esse capítulo terá uma resposta para a pergunta do capítulo anterior. O resto deduzam por si só! **

Amy sonhou muito naquela noite. Ela se lembrava de ter sonhado com Ian. Ele estava tão perto, tão real, que não parecia um sonho. Ele havia sentado em sua cama e dito que precisava dela. Mas precisava pra que? Do que ele estava falando? Ela também havia dito que lhe amava.

Era estranho como Amy já se referia, não só a cama, mas ao quarto inteiro, como seu.

Ele também havia fechado as janelas e colocado uma colcha em seu corpo frio.

Foi tão real, mas tudo era tão vago, tão distante, tão perfeito que só podia ser um sonho mesmo.

Amy havia sonhado com outras pessoas, sobre outras coisa... Alguma coisa a ver com lírios, rosas e Espanha, mas ela não se lembrava mais... De qualquer forma, havia sido só um sonho.

Amy acordou num sobressalto. Ela estava sonhando. No que mesmo ela sonhava? Ela não se lembrava mais. Se espreguiçou, soltando um longo bocejo. Tirou o cobertor do corpo e foi diretamente escovar os dentes. Caminhou até o banheiro, ainda sonolenta.

Lavou o rosto com água para acordar. Pegou sua escova e colocou pasta de dente nela. Escovava devagar, sorvendo os acontecimentos do dia anterior. A discussão, o cansaço, a reclusão durante o dia inteiro por parte dela. Ela não havia saído do quarto, havia ficado o dia inteiro na cama, entre cochilos e lástimas regadas a choros.

Voltou ao quarto. Sentou na cama com o corpo doído, como se um trator tivesse passado por cima dela. Cobriu-se com o cobertor. Ela parou, pensando. Aquele cobertor não estava ali! Ela não havia pegado-o. As janelas! Estas não estavam fechadas. Ela se lembrava de ter acordado no dia anterior e aberto-as. Sim, havia sido a primeira coisa que ela fez.

"Amy, Amy, você está enlouquecendo aqui." ela pensou enquanto puxava os cabelos para trás com as mãos.

Talvez ela tivesse com tanto sono que nem se lembrava de ter fechado as janelas e pego o cobertor. É, devia ter sido isso. Afinal, não existia outra explicação lógica. Lógica. Amy sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. E se a explicação não fosse lógica? E se ...

Amy afastou aqueles pensamentos. Tinha que ser lógica. Sim, era lógica. Ela estava com muito sono e tinha feito tudo aquilo, só não se lembrava desse fato, mas com certeza foi isto que aconteceu.

A não ser que alguém tivesse estado lá...

**E então? Tá pequenininho, né? Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo amanhã. **

**Bjus!**


	17. Uma resposta

**Aí está a tão esperada (ou não) resposta do email do Hamilton. **

Amy já havia tomado banho e devorado o café da manhã que Pilar havia trazido com seu sangue quente. Hoje ela estava com os fios negros presos. Alguns fios escapavam do coque, dando um suave aspecto de desarrumado.

Amy se pegou sentindo um pontada de ciúmes dela. Ela era tão bonita, deixava tudo mais gracioso. Era ela que enchia aquela casa de vida com sua beleza exótica. Se ela fosse embora, aquela vida, aquela energia vital, aquela vibração ardente, iria junto com ela.

Amy estava morrendo de fome. Quando acabou, respirou fundo, inalando o ar como se sorvesse junto a coragem. Olhou para a caixinha preta em cima da cômoda. Queria abri-la, mas não faria isso agora. Por fim, resolveu checar se Hamilton havia respondido seu e-mail.

Pegou o notebook e esperou ansiosamente a internet conectar. Foi direto para o seu e-mail, onde havia um. Era de Hamilton. Amy abriu. Dizia isto:

_Eu não acredito que eles tiveram coragem disso! Mas não se preocupe que vamos tirar vocês daí. Onde exatamente fica essa casa? Me passe os detalhes e não se preocupe, vocês vão sair daí sãos e salvos. Só uma pergunta, o verme do Ian está aí com vocês? É que você não falou dele. E a Isabel, tá também? Cuidado e se cuida. Vai ficar tudo bem. Bjs - Hammer_

Amy sentiu um aperto no coração. Deveria aceitar? No fundo algo lhe dizia "Aceite, Amy. Não seja boba. Não perca esta chance. Ele vai lhe tirar daí!". Mas não, não aceitaria. Não era certo.

Era para ela se sentir sossegada, feliz, por alguém se preocupar com ela a ponto de se expor ao perigo para salvá-la. Mas era perigoso demais, arriscado demais para Hamilton, e ela não queria que alguma coisa acontecesse com ele. Aquilo não era preciso, não era necessário.

Não queria que ele se machucasse de jeito nenhum. Ela acabou tendo um grande afeto por ele. _Depois de tudo. _

Amy clicou em responder e começou a escrever com as mãos geladas.

_Hamilton, por favor, não faça isso. Eu estou lhe pedindo isso. Encarre como um favor. Primeiro, eu não sei onde fica a casa - não nos contaram. Segundo, é muito perigoso, tem seguranças em todo canto nos vigiando e não duvido que tenham câmeras escondidas. Terceiro, você disse - você prometeu! - que não iria contar pra ninguém da sua família que estávamos nos falando. Nós estamos bem, as pessoas aqui são legais e nos tratam bem. Eu queria sair daqui, não vou mentir, mas não é seguro, é muito perigoso pra todos nós, principalmente para você. Vamos ficar bem. Cuide-se você também. Não vá se meter em furadas. Obrigada. - Amy._

Com as mãos tremendo de leve, Amy apertou em enviar.

**Se não estiver bom pode falar. Sério mesmo.**

**Não sei se ficou bom, até porque tô com a cabeça cheia de coisa. É estudar para as últimas prova – e passar! - , terminar trabalho com colega chata e mimada que vive fazendo corpo mole...**

**Na real, eu não aguento mais minha vidinha sem graça. Estudar, comer e dormir. Fala sério!**

**Tô louca para ter 18 anos e ter minha casinha, meu carrinho, minhas coisas, sem ter que ficar junto de gente chata e filhinho de papai. Mas como vocês não tem nada haver com isso e nem tão aqui para ler minhas lamúrias, deixem reviews!**


	18. Enquanto isso, no México

**Decide dar um pouco mais de atenção ao Hamilton, por isso dedico um capítulo inteirinho para ele.**

**A verdade é que eu gosto muito do Hammer. Sim, eu gosto dele! **

Era um dia bonito no México, embora fosse muito quente para um Holt. Hamilton Holt estava deitado em uma espreguiçadeira em frente à piscina. A água azul brilhava, chamando-o para um mergulho. O sol quente queimava a sua pele, mas ele não sentia.

Algumas meninas passavam, olhando com admiração o seu corpo atlético e dando risinhos enquanto fofocavam no ouvido das amigas alguma coisa sobre o ser sarado deitado na espreguiçadeira.

Talvez, em outro momento, Hamilton se orgulhasse de ser um centro das atenções, no entanto, agora, ele não focava a atenção em nenhuma daquelas garotas, mas em uma em especial, uma que não estava ali, com ele, mas estava longe, bem longe...

Hamilton tentou pensar em outra coisa, em outra pessoa... mas aquela garota de cabelos acaju e olhos cor de jade não queria ir embora de suas lembranças, de seus pensamentos, e ele também não queria que ela fosse. Queria ter ela perto pra aquecer seu coração de pedra. Queria ter ela perto pra esquentar suas lembranças.

Uma garota de cabelos avermelhados passou na sua frente naquele exato instante. Seu coração parou ao ver aqueles cabelos e seguiu, com os olhos, a menina. Seu coração disparou, ele ficou em estado de êxtase, incapacitado de agir. Era ela! Era Amy!

Um grupo de meninas que paqueravam Hamilton, perderam as esperanças quando o próprio olhou para a menina de cabelos vermelhos com tamanha felicidade que até um sorriso aflorou dos seus lábios.

Só podia ser ela. Só podia ser Amy! A garota virou-se. Hamilton sentiu seu coração parar por um segundo de tanta expectativa. Havia aguardado tanto aquele momento!

Revelando-se diferente da garota esperada, ele sentiu-se um imbecil. Claro que não poderia ser Amy. Ela estava do outro lado do mundo, em outro continente, em outro país, em outra cidade, com um oceano inteiro separando-os. "Burro! Burro, burro, burro, burro!" ela pensou consigo, considerando-se um asno.

– Paquerando muito, filhão? – Eisenhower perguntou com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Aquela ali é bonitinha e tá olhando pra você. – falou enquanto cutucava o filho com o cotovelo e dava uma risada espalhafatosa.

– Oi? – Hamilton perguntou distraído. – Não pai. Tenho coisas mais importantes pra pensar. – ele respondeu vago.

Eisenhower continuava falando animadamente com o filho, mas este não o escutava mais até ouvir o sinal da chegada de um e-mail. Ele pegou o notebook rapidamente, e bastou ver de quem era pra voltar a realidade. Levantou-se, indo embora, para o desgosto de algumas garotas, que suspiraram alto. Eisenhower seguiu o filho.

– Hamilton, aonde você vai? – ele perguntou desanimado por ter afastado o filho com sua presença. Mal sabia Eisenhower que o motivo de Hamilton ir embora era outro.

– Tô indo pro quarto, pai. Já volto. – ele falou por cima do ombro enquanto andava a passos apressados, ansioso para ler a resposta de Amy.

Encontrou Madison no meio do caminho.

– Aonde você está indo, Hamilton? – a loira perguntou, mas ele a ignorou, seguindo seu caminho.

Entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com chave. Sentou-se na cama e leu o e-mail tão esperado.

Como assim? Ela não queria ser resgatada? Hamilton deu um murro na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama e esta quase quebrou. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, só depois começou a escrever uma resposta.

**Então, que tal um capítulo inteiro para o Hamilton? Deixem reviews pra me dizer o que acharam!**

**E se quiserem podem deixar sugestões também. "Como quero momentos Amy/Ian", ou "queria que o Dan aparecesse mais", ou sei lá... Entenderam, né?**


	19. Fotos em um relicário

**Gente obrigada pelas reviews! Obrigada pelas sugestões! Amei todas elas e vou pensar com carinho – e imaginação – em cada uma delas! **

**Pois é. A Amy tá sendo disputada a tapas! **

**Mas neste capítulo, eu deixo o clima de romance de lado um pouco, por um clima de suspense... **

Depois do susto emocional passado com o email de Hamilton, Amy decidiu finalmente dar uma olhada no colar. Percorreu os olhos sobre a caixa e abriu-a. A pouca luz do sol que entrava pareceu ser atraída pelo misterioso objeto. O ouro brilhou.

Amy o tirou lá de dentro. Deixou o metal precioso e gelado tocar na superfície da sua pele. Havia algo, algo estranho. Talvez um sentimento de dejavu, de algo já visto, reconhecido, ou talvez um pressentimento. Um vento frio entrou pela janela, fazendo as cortinas voarem e as portas das janelas baterem contra a parede. O vento bagunçou o cabelo de Amy com violência e ela sentiu um arrepio atravessar seu corpo.

Passou um momento ou dois encolhida na cama, esperando o vento passar. Estava com medo.

Ela se fazia a mesma pergunta: medo de que? "Ora, Amy! Faça-me o favor! Você não está em um filme de terror!" ela falou para si. Ou estava? Levantou-se da cama e lutou contra o vento para fechar as janelas. Quando enfim conseguiu, voltou para a cama.

Ela olhava o trancelim com curiosidade. Era tão lindo, tão delicado! Era todo de ouro e muito pesado, por isso ela acreditava ser sólido. Sua frente era decorada por rubis tão vermelhos, jamais vistos por ela. Atrás havia algo escrito em outra língua que ela achava ser francês.

Foi olhando as laterais onde percebeu a existência de minúsculas dobradiças. Ele deveria abrir. Bem no meio, havia um estreita separação. Ela colocou sua unha na pequena abertura. Não abriu. Só depois ela reparou que havia uma pequena bolinha. Apertou e com um "clic", abriu.

Dentro haviam duas fotos, uma em cada metade do coração. Aquele pingente era um relicário. As fotos eram de um homem e uma mulher. Os dois eram jovens, deveriam ter entre 23 e 28 anos e ambos eram realmente muito bonitos.

Havia algo de familiar no homem. Amy apertou os olhos para ver melhor. Ele parecia com alguém, mas quem era mesmo? As fotos ainda eram em preto e branco. A moça tinha um rosto delicado, tão branco que parecia ligeiramente pálida. Seus rosto era emoldurado por longos e escuros cabelos ondulados. Seus olhos eram misteriosos, seu nariz arrebitado e seus lábios desenhados. Mas o que chamava mais atenção era sua expressão. Tão feliz, tão apaixonada. Talvez radiante fosse o adjetivo certo.

Amy teve a ligeira impressão de uma lembrança, de já ter visto a foto daquela moça. Se deteve um pouco mais na moça, mas depois de um tempo revirando a memória não achou nada de muito instrutivo.

Resolveu mudar a atenção para a foto do homem. Sua pele era mais escura que a da moça, o que não era muito difícil. Seus cabelos eram extremamente pretos e sedosos e seus olhos conseguiam ser mais misteriosos que os da moça, mas sua expressão conseguia ser ainda mais feliz e apaixonado que a dela. Eles eram lindos e misteriosos. Como dois gatos na calada da noite...

Seus olhos... Havia algo em seus olhos, não havia?

Tão apaixonados... Amy sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Para ela parecia impossível um casal se amar tanto, parecia um tanto quanto fatal e outro tanto, impossível.

Mas aquele casal havia se amado muito, um amor proibido e arriscado que acabou levando a consequências trágicas...

**Que tal?**

**Gostaram? Não gostaram? Deixem reviews!**

**Eu sei que eu sempre peço, mas vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz em recebê-las!**

**Às vezes tô tão estressada, cheia de tudo e de todos que eu tenho vontade de sumir! Mas então, quando eu entro aqui – seja para postar mais um capítulo ou para ler algumas fanfics – eu me sinto tão bem! É como se eu deixasse todas as minhas angústias de lado e entrasse em um mundo lindo e fantástico. **

**A verdade era que eu só postaria mais um capítulo na próxima sexta-feira, mas devido aos pedidos, eu resolvi adiantar. Mas o próximo é só sexta, viu?**


	20. O tempo demorava para passar

**Como prometi, aqui está o novo capítulo. Pela espera espero que esteja bom e que vocês gostem!**

A noite estava fria. O céu, todo nublado. Nuvens densas se preparavam para desabar em grandes gotas de chuva.

Amy estava sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha. Revesava seu olhar entre o relógio e a paisagem da janela. Ainda eram 21:15h. Como o tempo demorava para passar... 21:20h, 21:22h, 21:24h, 21:25h, 21:26h... Parecia que os ponteiros iam mais devagar de propósito.

Amy levantou-se. Quatro minutos não fariam diferença. Pegou seu casaco. Não era bom brincar com o tempo. Levou junto o relicário que pendia oscilante no trancelim.

Abriu a porta devagar, colocando apenas o rosto para fora. Não havia ninguém no corredor. Uma luz fraca iluminava apenas o seu final. Todos já haviam jantado e já deviam ter se recolhido para seus respectivos quartos. Amy também havia jantado, aproveitando para fazer uma pequena encenação para Andy de que estava com sono. Se alguém perguntasse, Andy diria que ela já havia se deitado. Tudo estava certo.

Amy saiu, sem antes fechar a chave a porta do seu quarto. Andava na ponta dos pés. Não seria uma situação nada agradável se alguém a pegasse lá. Não entendia porquê as pessoas se confundiam com o caminho, não era difícil se chegar aonde queria, mas as pessoas sempre tinham que reclamar de alguma coisa. Atravessou o corredor, desceu a escada, virou à esquerda, desceu a outra escada, virou a direita, pegou o corredor mais comprido e menos visitado. Passou pela sala.

Agora estava parada no começo do hall de entrada. Haviam umas duas empregadas na cozinha apenas começando a lavar a louça e guardar as sobras do jantar. Amy atravessou-o. Estava em frente à porta. A chave, na fechadura. Ela girou-a lentamente. A chave deu um suave estalo que soou como um tiro no silêncio.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu.

Lá fora podia ser a personificação do escuro. Um abismo negro se estendia a sua frente. Não havia nenhuma estrela. A lua cheia era a única forma de iluminação, mas, hoje, ela se recusava a exibir a sua claridade mais que esclarecedora.

O jardim enorme, com certeza, era muito mais inofensivo de dia. De noite era mais que sombrio, quase sinistro.

Não havia nenhum som ou ruido que indicasse qualquer presença de vida lá fora. Se algum segurança ficasse lá durante à noite, ficava muito bem escondido.

Amy deu um passo em direção à densa sombra que se alastrava sem fim...

-xXx-

Andy havia dito que Amy estava com sono e que, logo depois do jantar, iria dormir.

Ian saiu para fora do seu quarto. Não tinha ninguém no corredor mal iluminado. Percorreu o caminho um pouco indeciso. Droga! Havia errado. Se concentrou mais, revendo a planta da casa em sua memória. Até que não havia errado tanto o caminho.

Tirou do bolso a mesma chave que havia usado para o mesmo propósito na noite anterior. Introduziu-a e girou. Abriu a porta.

Estava mais escuro que ontem. As janelas estavam fechadas. Ele entrou. Amy estava embaixo do lençol. Dessa vez ela tinha se lembrado de fechar as janelas e pegar o cobertor. Ian sentou-se na beirada da cama. Ela dormia como um anjo, não deveria incomodá-la. Levantou-se.

Já estava na porta preparado para ir embora quando algo o fez voltar. Ele não sabia bem o que era. Só sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa.

**E não se esqueçam das reviews! **


	21. Henrique e Isabelle:uma história de amor

**Em pleno dia dos namorados - que eu vou passar só, mas não tem problema algum : P (sou + eu!) - dedico este capítulo a todos os amantes. A todos que são correspondidos e também aos que não são; aos que vão passar a data juntinho do seu amor e aos que estão sozinhos; aos que acabaram recentemente e aos que estão juntos há muito tempo. Mas dedico principalmente a todos que amam, que já amaram ou que ainda vão amar!**

**Um dia dos namorados muito feliz para todos nós!**

Amy havia encontrado um bom lugar para ficar. Havia uma árvore de amoras que ficava não muito longe da casa e era iluminada por um candelabro. Em baixo de sua copa havia um banco de pedra.

Amy estava tão entretida sentada, observando o relicário, que não percebeu a aproximação de uma pessoa.

– Ela era bonita, não é? – uma voz macia ecoou em seus ouvidos. Amy pulou de susto. Virou-se para encontrar aqueles olhos âmbar bem conhecidos.

– Desculpe, não queria lhe assustar. – Ian falou com um sorriso irresistível.

Amy corou, mesmo sem saber porquê. Ela já havia o enfrentado ontem, podia enfrentá-lo hoje. Mas era difícil... Ela não falou nada, apenas olhou para baixo.

– Posso me sentar? – ele perguntou. Amy não falou nada. "Como é que ele pode ser tão desagradável?" ela pensou, mas seu coração protestou na mesma hora com um forte aperto.

Ela olhou para ele com o rosto cheio de indignação. Viu sua tez morena, seus sedosos cabelos pretos, seus misteriosos olhos âmbar... "Meu Deus!" Amy pensou, tomada pelo susto. Olhou mais uma vez para a foto no relicário, para a foto do homem que havia tomado tanto o seu tempo, analisando-a. Agora ela sabia com quem ele se parecia tanto.

– Oh, meu Deus! – foi o que ela conseguiu pronunciar. Seu rosto estava pálido.

– O que foi, Amy? O que houve? – Ian perguntou preocupado, olhando em volta.

– V-v-você e ele... – ela disse com os olhos esbugalhados, sua voz vacilante, as mãos na boca – são idênticos! – Amy quase não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ian riu.

– Não tem graça! – Amy disse enquanto sentia todo o seu sangue ir para sua face deixando-as rubras.

– Ei, Amy, calma. – ele disse recuperando-se do acesso de riso – Esse é Henrique, o avô do meu avô. Também acho que me pareço com ele. E essa é Isabelle. – ele explicou, apontando para a moça da fotografia. – Quer que eu te conte a história deles? – ele perguntou, abrindo um sorriso sedutor.

Amy abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o relicário aberto e alisando a foto mecanicamente. Ela permaneceu calada. Ainda se lembrava da briga de ontem. Se sentia, no mínimo, desconfortável com aquela situação. Ela queria saber da história, mas algo apertado em sua garganta lhe impedia de falar, algo impossível de descer ou sair. Ian olhou para ela.

– Acho que isso foi um sim. – ele disse compreensivo

– Bom, esse é Henrique, um rico inglês e um Lucian admirado. Sempre foi aventureiro. Era conhecido por nunca parar em um lugar por muito tempo. Vivia viajando, mas tendo do bom e do melhor. Se hospedava nos hotéis mais caros, comia nos restaurantes mais apreciados e só vestia roupas de estilistas muito requisitados. Também era conhecido por seu bom gosto impecável. Foi disputado por muitas mulheres, chegou a ficar noivo de uma Lucian chamada Helen, mas deixou-a para ficar com Isabelle. Ele procurava as pistas. Isabelle era uma moça muito bonita, uma francesa. Sua pele era tão clara que chegava a ser pálida. Em um de seus diários, quando a conheceu, Henrique chegou a relatar que ela possuía uma palidez cativante, encantadora. Ela usava os cabelos longos e soltos, o que não era muito comum naquela época. Seu cabelo era castanho escuro e seus olhos verdes, da cor dos seus. – Ian falou, referindo-se aos olhos de Amy. – Falando sério, você parece bastante com ela. – ele disse, sorrindo, mostrando todos os seus brilhantes dentes brancos. – Ela era uma Madrigal.

Aquela palavra atingiu Amy e ela sentiu um arrepio, um estremecimento, percorrer seu corpo, do fio de cabelo até o dedão do pé. Será que ele sabia? Parecia que não pois ele continuou sua narrativa normalmente.

– Eles se conheceram quando estavam numa missão. Ele buscando a pista e ela tentando destruí-la. Por ironia do destino os dois se apaixonaram. Mas não podia ser assim. Todos foram contrários, mas o amor deles era mais forte. Isabelle renunciou aos Madrigais para se casar com Henrique, mas ele não deixou o clã. Continuou a busca mesmo com o perigo envolvido. Casaram-se e foram morar afastados de todos, numa pequena ilha na Grécia. Quando ele estava perto de conseguir a trigésima pista, Isabelle lhe implorou para não viajar, porque ela estava grávida e precisar dele por perto. Eles já tinham um filho pequeno chamado Felipe, de três anos. Ele insistiu dizendo que nada aconteceria com ele, que ele voltaria bem, que faltavam poucas pistas e logo tudo acabaria. Henrique não ouviu-a e foi. A cada dia que se passava, a preocupação de Isabelle aumentava. Até que um dia, ela recebeu uma carta dele dizendo que havia encontrado a pista. Junto com essa carta ele mandava o colar para ela como presente. Também dizia que chegaria uma próxima carta contando coisas secretas e que era para ela não contar para ninguém. Terminou dizendo que chegaria em poucas semanas e que a amava muito. Em torno de uma semana depois, Isabelle recebeu uma carta dizendo que Henrique tinha morrido em um barco voltando para casa. Esta barco teria dado uma virada brusca e ele teria caído no mar. Isabelle chorou pelo resto da sua vida. A verdade é que ela nunca se conformou com a morte repentina do marido. Ela sabia que alguém havia assassinado-o. Ele não era um perigo só para os Madrigais e Lucians, mas para todos os outros clãs. Depois de cinco anos após a morte do marido, Isabelle faleceu por tristeza. Seu filho maior, Felipe, decidiu ser Madrigal, vendo todo o desespero da mãe, passou a ter ódio do pai e dos Lucians. Já Fanny, a sua filha menor, se juntou aos Lucians, ouvindo as histórias de coragem e aventura do pai. Felipe foi criado pela família da mãe e Fanny pela do pai. A outra carta, que Henrique disse que chegaria, nunca chegou e as trinta pista foram perdidas, já que se acredita que ele as escrevera nesta carta.

Ian parou e olhou para Amy.

– E aqui acaba a trágica história de Isabelle e Henrique.

Sabendo da história dos dois, agora Amy sentia uma profunda pena de Isabelle. "Ela não fez nada de errado. Só amou alguém. Talvez esse alguém não fosse o certo para ela, mas ela o amava. Ela não merecia isso. Ela só queria ser feliz. Só isso. Por que é tão errado alguém ser feliz? Por que as pessoas não ficam feliz com a felicidade alheia? Por que não a deixaram em paz? Ela só queria ser feliz. Só queria viver em paz com o marido e os filhos. Nada a mais. A verdade é que ela nunca seria feliz se ele não estivesse ao seu lado. Ela nunca se sentiria completa. Sempre faltaria algo no seu coração, sempre faltaria ele... Sentiria falta dos seus abraços, dos seus beijos, da forma como ele lhe olhava, da forma como ele lhe amava. E ele se foi. E a deixou completamente desamparada. Ela não era nada sem ele. Nunca foi e nunca seria. Seria só ela. Ela e ela mesma. E para ela, isso não fazia sentido. Ela o amava, e queria ser feliz, com ele, só isso...".

Amy sabia como Isabelle se sentia. Porque ela também se sentia assim. Incompleta sem ele, com um vazio no coração...

**Que tal a história dos dois? Deixem reviews! **

**Por mera coincidência resolvi postar esse capítulo bem hoje, dia dos namorados! - não, eu não fiz esse capítulo _especialmente_ para o dia dos namorados. **

**Aqui estou eu, em frente ao computador, pronta para postar outro capítulo - o vigésimo primeiro, com muito orgulho "Obrigada, obrigada" - , com a TV ligada, esperando começar o jogo de vôlei do Brasil _X_ EUA - na verdade, esperando mesmo ver Vissotto com aquele corte novo de cabelo que eu amei! S2 - e cai a ficha "OMG! Hoje é dia dos namorados!".**

**Para completar essa história linda de amor, eu transcrevo aí embaixo um trecho do livro "Tristão e Isolda" - eu substitui os nomes, hehehe! - para você - sozinho ou não, apaixonado ou não - ficar inspirado e ver a vida com lentes cor-de-rosa, pelo menos no dia de hoje! **

"_**Assim termina a história de Henrique e Isabelle. Que todos aqueles que ficarem sabendo de sua paixão orem por eles. Essa história de amor anima os que estão tristes e sozinhos e lhes dá esperança. E aos apaixonados, dá ainda mais alento e força para enfrentar a intolerância, a injustiça, a dor da perda e todos os males que podem atingir os que sofrem de amor" **_


	22. Uma tempestade furiosa

**Povinho querido! Como é que vocês tão?**

**Apesar de estar em época de provas (as últimas desse semestre!), consegui um tempinho para postar esse capítulo. **

Ian olhou para Amy.

– E aqui termina a história.

Amy olhava para a inscrição, aquelas palavras lembravam alguma coisa a ela.

– O que significa?

– "O amor supera todos os obstáculos, abrindo corações gélidos e duros e revelando segredos". – ele traduziu as palavras escritas cheias de floreios.

Permaneceram calados por um tempo, por poucos segundos que se arrastaram vagarosamente para Amy, que continuava a alisar as fotos. Ela estava distante, longe... Ela já havia ouvido aquelas palavras, não traduzidas, obviamente, mas em francês legítimo, do jeito que Ian houvera pronunciado.

Um vento forte soprou agitado e algo gelado tocou a superfície do seu rosto. Amy voltou à realidade rapidamente. As folhas das árvores tremularam junto com seus galhos. O roçar feroz das folhas fazia um barulho violento. Ventava muito. Amy olhou para o céu. Estava vermelho. Algo caiu no seu olho, algo gelado. Chuva.

O barulho da chuva ressoava em seus ouvidos. Gotas grandes caiam no chão de terra, nas folhas verdes que inquietantes se remexiam. Amy achava que já havia visto uma tempestade, mas aquilo era impressionante.

Ela fechou a mão, protegendo a bela joia das furiosas gotas. Com a outra mão procurou num ato irrefletido, instintivo, o capuz.

– Droga! – ela exclamou. Tinha pegado o casaco sem capuz. O tecido de moletom foi molhando rápido e em pouco tempo, Amy já estava ensopada.

Ian tirou seu casaco, colocando-o em cima da cabeça, segurando alto com as mãos.

– Vem, Amy! – ele gritou, mas Amy quase não escutou o que ele havia dito. O barulho da chuva estava insuportável. Ele a chamava com um gesto de mão.

– O que você pretende fazer? – Amy perguntou, incrédula. Ela ouviu o barulho de um trovão.

– Rápido! O casaco é impermeável! – Ian gritou de volta, chamando-a para sua proteção quase seca.

A luz de um relâmpago iluminou a escuridão impenetrável. Amy foi obrigada a fechar os olhos, que arderam com aquela luz fantasmagórica, muito clara para suas pupilas super dilatadas. Logo em seguida, o estrondo assustador de um trovão fez Amy ter arrepios. Seus joelhos fraquejaram. Parecia que o mundo ia acabar. E como estava frio!

Ela correu na direção de Ian, que continuava parado, esperando-a. Seus pés passavam rápidos e impetuosos, fazendo a lama respingar na sua calça. Outro relâmpago clareou a obscuridade, seguido, quase que imediatamente, por outro violento trovão.

Num ato irracional, Amy abaixou a cabeça como se alguma coisa fosse lhe atingir. Sua mão continuava fechada, apertando os dedos, suas unhas perfurando a palma da mão.

Ela chegou embaixo do casaco de Ian. Ele também estava molhado só que bem menos que ela.

– Tudo bem? – Ian perguntou preocupado.

– Espero que a foto não tenha estragado. – ela respondeu, referindo-se as fotos de Isabelle e Henrique.

– Perguntei se você estava bem. Não estou preocupado com as fotos. – ele esclareceu, olhando-a nos olhos.

– Acho que s-s-sim. – ela respondeu, fugindo dos seus olhos. Seus lábios não tinham mais o rosa característico, estavam ligeiramente roxos. Seus dentes batiam.

– Vamos – Ian decidiu. Seus passos longos iam muito rápido, principalmente para Amy que já não estava muito bem. Ela mantinha uma certa distância dele. A chuva continuava gotejando em cima dela.

– Amy, você tem que vir mais para perto. – ele aconselhou. Ela aproximou-se um pouco, com receio de encostar nele e Ian percebeu isso.

– Amy, segure aqui por favor. – ele pediu, referindo-se a uma das extremidades do casaco que até agora estava segurando com a mão esquerda. Ela segurou no lugar pedido, tomando cuidado para não tocar em sua mão. Com a mão livre, ele passou-a pela cintura de Amy, puxando-a para perto de si, seus corpos tocando um no outro.

Amy ligou seu estado de alerta, seu corpo enrijeceu. Ela não planejava aquilo, mas ele também não. Andavam no mesmo compasso. Ela pôde sentir seu calor, seu braço quente em suas costas molhadas, pôde sentir seu cheiro amadeirado. Os pelos da sua nuca se eriçaram com a proximidade. Eles estavam muito perto...

**Muito perto! Se eu estivesse lá, cochicharia no ouvido do Ian para ele dar um beijão na Amy! _Se eu estivesse lá..._**

**O que será que acontecerá no próximo capítulo? Não percam!**

**E o mesmo pedido de sempre: não se esqueçam das reviews para eu ficar feliz e melhorar a cada capítulo!**


	23. Não tenha medo

**Genteeee! Apesar de eu estar péssima, com uma dor de cabeça, o nariz entupido e o pulmão doendo, eu postei mais um capítulo e espero que esteja bom!**

Sua cabeça girou. Seu corpo amoleceu de repente. O que estava acontecendo? Seu corpo pendeu para o lado de Ian.

– Amy? Você está bem? – ele perguntou, olhando-a pelo canto do olho.

– E-e-eu não s-sei. – ela respondeu com um fio de voz. Tudo se misturava. O barulho da chuva, o rosto de Ian, que parecia estranhamente preocupado, as árvores a sua volta...

Aos poucos, sentia que perdia o movimento dos membros. Um sentimento de embriaguez tomou conta dela. Tudo começava a ficar escuro. Amy fechou os olhos. Estava cansada, queria descansar...

– Ei, Amy! – Ian a chamou. Suas pálpebras ficavam cada vez mais pesadas. – Amy, olhe pra mim. – Ian pediu enquanto lhe sacudia o corpo para ela permanecer acordada. Amy usou todas as suas forças para fazer tal movimento que sempre lhe parecera tão simples. Seus olhos âmbar estavam preocupados.

– Ian...?

– Oi. Eu estou aqui. Fica acordada. Olhe pra mim, pra mim! – ele ordenou alarmado.

– Eu... não... sei... se vou... conseguir...

– Vai sim. Vamos, olhe para mim. – e ela olhou. Como ele era lindo. Seus olhos queriam se fechar, seu corpo queria relaxar, mas algo a mantinha de pé. Ela não sabia bem o que era.

– Calma. Já estamos chegando, viu? – faltavam alguns metros para o terraço. Ian segurou-a mais forte, envolvendo-a com o braço esquerdo e apertou sua mão que tremia. A mão dele estava quente em comparação com a sua. Amy poderia ter retirado ela de lá, mas não fez isso. Era bom segurar na mão de Ian principalmente estando naquele estado.

– Não tenha medo. – ele falou, olhando nos seus olhos. Por algum motivo desconhecido, ao olhar para os olhos de Ian, segurar sua mão e sentir o conforto de suas palavras, Amy sentiu algo que ela pensava que nunca iria sentir de novo: paz. Uma serenidade, uma tranquilidade, uma placidez... Um peso que esteve ali durante anos, sumiu por alguns segundos.

Ela não tinha mais medo, não tinha mais temores durante aquele pequeno instante. Passaram-se alguns segundos, um olhando para o outro. Amy foi a primeira a desviar o olhar.

– Vamos? – ele perguntou. Amy só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando para seus pés e pesando se conseguiria movê-los. Prosseguiram andando devagar e em pouco tempo chegaram debaixo do teto protetor e seco do terraço.

– É melhor você se sentar. – ele aconselhou. O terraço era grande como toda a casa. Deviam ter, no minimo, seis cadeiras, mas Amy preferiu sentar no chão. Ela ainda sentia a sensação de vertigem, mas esta começava a desaparecer. – Coloque a cabeça entre as pernas, para o sangue fluir para o cérebro. – ele ordenou e ela obedeceu.

O rosto de Ian estava com uma expressão de quem passou por um grande susto e ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente. Ele girava a maçaneta, mas esta não abria. Só então, Amy se deu conta de que alguma coisa estava errada. Ela olhou para as suas tentativas frustadas de abrir a porta. Seu coração apertou. Eles teriam de passar a noite lá fora.

– Acho que nos trancaram. – ele falou, mas não parecia nervoso.

– Nós vamos p-passar a noite a-aqui? – a voz de Amy saiu em um sussurro gaguejante. Como ela odiava aquilo. Sempre gaguejava quando ficava nervosa.

– Não. – ele respondeu firme – Eu tenho uma cópia.

Seria mentira se dissesse que Amy não ficou um pouco frustada com a sua resposta.

– Por quê? Você queria? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– N-n-não – ela falou desviando o olhar. Amy viu-o tirar um bolo de chave do bolso e encontrar rapidamente a chave certa.

– Acho bom você tirar essa roupa molhada antes que pegue uma hipotermia. – ele aconselhou enquanto entravam na casa. Ela sentou-se perto da parede novamente. Ele tirou a blusa molhada. Amy reparou no seu corpo esbelto, nos músculos bem formados. Sentiu o rosto pegando fogo e imaginou que devia estar mais vermelha do que nunca. Espera. Era para ele ter vergonha, não ela! Mas, mesmo assim, continuou vermelha e de cabeça baixa.

– Vou pegar umas toalhas. – anunciou enquanto emergia na casa.

Voltou pouco tempo depois com duas toalhas e com uma delas enxugando o próprio cabelo com movimentos de vai-e-vem que acabaram deixando-o desarrumado e um pouco espetado para cima. Amy continuava tremendo. Não havia saído do lugar em que estava.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou. Amy pegou a outra toalha que ele havia lhe estendido.

– Obrigada. – foi só o que ela respondeu. Espremeu o cabelo de onde saiu bastante água.

– Nossa! Tinha uma cachoeira aí dentro? – Ian brincou.

– Olha só quem tá falando. O Sr. Pinto Molhado! – Amy mal conseguiu terminar a frase, e bastou um olhar entre os dois para caírem na gargalhada.

Depois de rir tanto que nem dois abestalhados, ficou um clima meio estranho, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, ou mesmo se diriam alguma coisa.

– O que você vai fazer? – Ian perguntou como quem não quer nada.

– Acho que vou dormir. – ela respondeu, olhando para baixo.

Pelo canto do olho, entre uma brecha do cabelo, Amy olhou para Ian. Ele ainda estava sem a camisa.

– É bom você colocar uma camisa. – ela sibilou envergonhada.

– Ah! Tinha até me esquecido. – ele parou de repente, olhando para ela – Você se incomoda?

– Com o-o que? – ela perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

– Eu ficar sem camisa.

– É c-claro que n-não. Você é que devia se incomodar. Está m-muito frio. – "Droga! Por que minha voz tem que sair assim quando estou perto dele?" ela pensou irritada.

– Você tem razão. Vou pegar uma blusa. – e saiu dando um risinho de satisfeito. Ele devia ter cumprido seu propósito de lhe intimidar, Amy pensou.

Por que ela tinha que ficar daquele jeito quando estava com ele? Ela queria não se sentir intimidada, queria conseguir dizer uma coisa bem ruim que lhe viesse na cabeça. Mas o pior é que não vinha nada! Nem mesmo_ uma_ resposta ácida! Amy sentiu falta do irmão. Ele sim conseguia falar o que lhe vinha na cabeça, sem dó nem piedade. Ele não tinha medo, não tinha vergonha.

**E então?**

**Deixem reviews!**

**Podem falar até mal porque pior do que eu já tô, não posso ficar.**


	24. Surpresas

Ian voltou com uma camisa preta, perfeitamente passada, e uma calça jeans. Quando Amy o viu, a primeira coisa que pensou foi "Como assim? Ian de _jeans?_", mas a segunda coisa foi que ele estava extremamente lindo. Sim. Ele estava chique e descontraído, até porque, aquele jeans devia ter custado milhares de dólares. Ela continuou olhando fixamente para ele, até se dar conta disso e abaixar a cabeça.

– Trouxe uma roupa para você – ele lhe estendeu uma troca de roupa.

– De quem é?

– Minha. – ele respondeu.

– Não precisa. – ela estendeu de volta.

– Amy, são só roupas. Não vão lhe machucar nem lhe morder. Se continuar com essa roupa ensopada é você quem vai ficar doente.

– M-mas, Ian... – ele virou-se, rejeitando a devolução. Ela suspirou. Ele tinha razão. Foi até o banheiro e tirou suas roupas ensopadas substituindo-as pelas de Ian. Seu cheiro amadeirado tomou conta do recinto.

Ele tinha dado uma camisa branca e outra calça jeans. Ela vestiu aquelas roupas macias respirando fundo para sentir mais aquele cheiro maravilhoso. Não queria tirá-las nunca mais. Podia quase sentir os braços de Ian em volta do seu corpo, lhe abraçando. Demorou mais do que demoraria uma simples troca de roupa, só para inspirar aquele ar perfumado. Saiu e foi para a sala. Não tinha mais ninguém lá. Ia voltando quando Ian a chamou.

– Estou aqui, Amy. – falou. Ele estava _na cozinha_?

– O que você está fazendo? – Amy perguntou surpresa.

– Fiz um chocolate quente para você também. Vai te aquecer. – ele terminava de colocar o líquido marrom na caneca. Depois deu uma longa olhada para Amy. – Você está linda. – falou com um sorriso bobo.

– E-estou? – "Que pergunta mais imbecil!" ela se repreendeu, pegando a caneca.

– Está. Como sempre. – ele continuou, porém, desta vez, seus olhos se abaixaram com timidez, mas voltaram rapidamente para olhá-la. Aquilo era possível? _Ian com vergonha?_ Amy, como sempre, olhava para baixo. Sentiu todo o seu sangue subir para seu rosto. Ele _sempre_ olhava para seus olhos.

Mas algo a fez encará-lo. Era um sentimento crescente de revolta. Como uma pessoa podia mudar tão rapidamente de expressão? Havia algo dentro dela que se remexia e não parava.

– Como você consegue dormir contando tantas mentiras? – ela perguntou, de repente, tomada pela indignação.

– No começo pesa um pouco, mas depois não te afeta mais. Você passa a ver como a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Para você, aquilo não é mais errado. É o certo. O aceitável para fazer o que é preciso. – ele respondeu calmamente. Amy o olhou revoltada, sua boca fechava e abria como um peixe, mas dela não saia nada.

– C-como é que você tem coragem de me dizer isso? Como você pode ser tão cínico, tão hipócrita, tão, tão... – Amy falava com tamanha indignação que suas mãos tremiam de raiva. Ela teve vontade de chorar de raiva. Teve vontade de bater nele até ele começar a chorar que nem uma criança pequena e chamar pela mãe. Ela estava tão furiosa que as palavras quase não saiam, paravam na metade em sua garganta.

– Amy, também tenho uma pergunta para você. Como é não se aceitar? – ele perguntou com a testa franzida.

– O que? – ela retrucou, agora confusa. – O que você está dizendo? Sobre o que você está falando?

– Posso já ter mentido muitas vezes nessa vida e confesso que já menti para você. Por isso, talvez não acredite em mim, mas quando disse que você é bonita não estava mentindo. Por que você nunca aceita elogios? Sempre pensa que são mentiras? Por que você mesma se desvaloriza, se despreza, se deprecia? Você não precisa de inimigos. Você já tem você. – quando terminou, olhou-a nos olhos com ternura – Não estou querendo te prejudicar. Isso é só um conselho de alguém que quer lhe ver feliz. Só isso. Você é uma garota muito especial. Não esconda isso dos outros.

Ele deu passos em sua direção e em poucas passadas estava a alguns centímetros da menina de olhos jade.

**Vocês também estão se perguntando "Ian de jeans?", é que eu sou louca por jeans!**

**E que tal a parte em que Ian dá uma lição de moral na Amy?**

**Eu AMEI fazer essa parte! Tipo, nunca pensei que o Ian faria uma coisa dessas, mas a Amy também acha que tá sempre certa e ela precisava cair na real! **

**Bom, não gostaram? Reclamem nas reviews!**

**Gostaram? Peçam bis nas reviews!**

**E o próximo capítulo está simplesmente fantástico! Foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever, mas não vou criar expectativas, só esperem...**


	25. Era ela!

**Ai está o tão aguardado – ou não – capítulo! Boa leitura!**

**Para ler esse capítulo, se puderem, escutem a música "Big Girls Don't Cry" da Fergie. Tem tudo a ver! Principalmente a letra.**

– Em algum momento você vai olhar pra mim, não vai? – ele perguntou esperando aqueles trites olhos se erguerem ao encontro dos seus.

Ela deu um suspiro profundo enquanto levantava a vista. Pôde ver seus traços perfeitos, seus olhos âmbar, sua pele morena... Ele levou sua mão até rosto dela. Esperou alguma possível reação de Amy, mas esta não reagiu. Encostou seus dedos longos no rosto delicado da menina, deslizando-os pela sua pele alva.

O contraste era gritante. Não só fisicamente, mas em tudo. Na cor da pele, na cor dos olhos, nos modos, nas qualidades e defeitos... E, naquele momento, aquele contraste marcante, aquelas divergências, aqueles opostos extremos, se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se fossem feitos um para o outro. Um tinha o que o outro precisava. O defeito de um era compensado pela qualidade do outro.

Era um momento de poesia. Não falaram nada. Amy fechou os olhos. Ian continuava a olhar para ela. Queria que aquele momento não acabasse. Não queria perdê-la. Não queria deixar que fosse. Amy voltou a abrir os olhos.

Eram olhos vagos, perdidos, olhos trites, olhos quase sem vida. Mas era para aqueles olhos que ele queria olhar todos os dias de sua vida. Sim, era ela. Meu Deus, era ela! Onde ele havia a encontrado? Não se lembrava. Como ele havia se apaixonado por ela? Não sabia. Mas era ela, e ele sabia que era ela porque seu coração ardia no peito com ela por perto; e o dia não era mais cinza; e ter o seu sorriso era o motivo de se viver; e ele mataria friamente quem quer que lhe causasse dano; e morreria feliz para salvar sua vida.

– Queria que pudesse sentir o que estou sentindo por você agora, e o que senti desde o primeiro dia em que te vi e o que continuarei sentindo pelo resto da minha vida. – ele disse baixinho, porém audível. Amy suspirou e levou sua mão até o braço dele. Também não queria por fim àquele instante, mas precisava... Segurou-o, mas não o tirou do seu rosto.

– Mas eu não posso. – e dizendo isso, tirou a mão dele do seu rosto. A mão de Ian balançou leve no ar.

– Poderia tentar. – ele falou com uma ponta de esperança na voz.

– Eu já tentei demais, Ian. Já sofri demais, já me torturei demais e não eu quero isso pra mim. Amar não é sofrer e eu estou sofrendo. – ela respondeu, embora triste, sua voz estava firme.

– Poderíamos ser só amigos. – ele respondeu enquanto dava um sorrisinho triste.

– Poderíamos, mas não dá. Isso não seria um solução. Eu preciso deixar de gostar de você. Seria bom se me deixasse tentar. – ela respondeu com a voz um pouco rouca, a garganta apertada, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Você também poderia deixar de fingir que sente alguma coisa por mim.

– Não posso, porque não finjo. Eu gosto de você de verdade. – ele respondeu com a testa franzida, seu olhar implorando que lhe compreendesse. Pegou as mãos dela e juntou-as com as suas – E também porque eu nunca vou deixar de tentar te conquistar. Isso é uma promessa, Amy.

– Devia parar de fazer promessas, então. – ela disse, desentrelaçando suas mãos – Será que você não entende? Mesmo que isso que você está dizendo fosse verdade, nunca daria certo. Nós somos muito diferentes um do outro e...e... você sabe o que mais.

– Ser diferente é só uma questão de ponto de vista. Poderíamos ser felizes se colaborássemos. E se você esta falando das nossas famílias, poderíamos dar um jeito. – disse cheio de expectativa.

– Que jeito, Ian? – ela indagou de forma melancólica.

– Eu não sei, Amy. – ele respondeu indeciso. – Mas poderíamos pensar em algo, poderíamos... tentar alguma coisa, ou talvez … eu não sei.

– Eu não sou a garota certa para você. – ela garantiu.

– E como seria a garota certa?

– Ora, você sabe. Bonita, quem sabe uma loira bronzeada com olhos azuis, cheia de curvas. Rica, bem rica, que só usa as roupas da moda e sapatos altos. – descreveu-a fazendo gestos eufóricos com as mãos, até porque não sabia bem como seria uma garota "do tipo de Ian" e terminou dizendo triste – Uma garota que faça parte do seu mundo, Ian. – ele deu uma risadinha.

– Mas eu não gosto de nenhuma patricinha, loira, bronzeada e de olhos azuis. Gosto de uma garota branquela, ruiva, com olhos verdes que é teimosa, tímida e envergonhada e não vê a pessoa maravilhosa que é. Ela também é inteligente e sensível e quando sorri tudo se ilumina. – soltou um sorriso enviesado para ela. Ela também sorriu, só que de um modo bem diferente, algo como uma felicidade clandestina, algo que ela podia estar perto de alcançar, mas fingia que não via. De todo, era uma sorriso triste.

– Queria poder conhecer seu mundo. – ele continuou lhe olhando nos olhos, suplicando ajuda.

– Ele está aí. – ela retrucou, fazendo um gesto amplo com as mãos e um meio sorriso no rosto – É muito maior do que o seu. Qualquer um pode conhecê-lo. Basta querer.

– Queria que você me apresentasse a ele. – ele insistiu.

– Não precisa de mim. Você é bem crescido, não precisa de ajuda. Já fez coisas bem piores sozinho, por que não conseguiria?

– Porque preciso de você. Preciso da sua sensibilidade, da sua simplicidade, do seu carinho, preciso do seu amor. "Me ajude fada Amy, me tire da escuridão, me salve do mal, do sangue nocivo que corre em minhas veias, me afaste da minha face sombria e me acolha, aquecendo meu sangue frio no calor dos teus braços alvos. Eu sei que não a mereço, mas eu preciso de você e eu não preciso de nada" – enquanto Ian recitava o poema, Amy ficou paralisada, escutando aquelas palavras mágicas, longe da realidade massacrante e árida.

– É-é... lindo. – ela respondeu hipnotizada, depois, claro, envergonhou-se.

– Gostou? Fiz para você – falou com ternura.

– S-s-sério? – ela perguntou, respondendo a si mesma quase de imediato "É claro que não, sua imbecil!".

– Fiz outros também. Quer ouvir? – perguntou animado.

– J-já está muito tarde. T-tenho que ir d-dormir. – ela respondeu gaguejando e desviado os seus olhos dos dele. Ela virou-se, indo embora apressadamente. Ian foi atrás dela.

– Espere, Amy! – ele falou, mas ela continuou andando. Não respondeu, nem virou-se, apenas aumentou a velocidade do seu passo.

– Amy! – Ian chamou-a enquanto pegava no seu braço – Espere! – e virou-a.

– Me deixe em paz, Ian. – ela respondeu chorosa, o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

– O que foi, Amy? – ele perguntou preocupado.

– Será que você poderia deixar eu ir dormir? – ela retrucou, olhando para os seus olhos, depois desviou-os e virou-se, tentando prosseguir a caminhada. – Estou cansada... me deixe ir. Por favor... – ela implorou com a voz derrotada.

– Foi algo que eu disse? – Ian perguntou com o cenho franzido.

– Eu não sei. – Amy respondeu, balançando a cabeça hesitante, os olhos baixos e frustrados. – Só me deixe ir...

– Se tiver sido culpa minha, desculpa. Eu não queria te magoar. – ele falou desolado.

– Não é só você, Ian. É tudo! Sou eu, você, nós! – ela parou por um momento com a mão nos lábios. – Só não sei porque você insiste em continuar com isso. Queria realmente entender. É pra você ter uma sensação de posse ou de qualquer outra coisa?

– Não, Amy! Não é por nada disso! – ele disse indignado, mas logo acalmou-se – Também queria que você pudesse entender o que eu sinto por você...

Amy fechou os olhos enquanto uma lágrima descia.

Aquilo não tinha a ver com Ian. Mas ela precisava seguir em frente. Sozinha. Ela sentiria a sua falta, porque ele havia virado parte dela, porque eles haviam virado um só. Mas ela podia ver a escuridão se formando na sua frente se ela ficasse. Nem sempre as coisas terminam em "felizes para sempre". Talvez em outro momento eles poderiam ter sido felizes, mas neste não dava.

– Deixe eu ir... – ela implorou. Ian soltou seu braço. Talvez ele tivesse a entendido. Ela virou-se e seguiu cabisbaixa para seu quarto, porém antes olhou para trás...

Ian continuava parado, olhando para ela, seus olhos tristes, pedindo ajuda, pedindo para que ela não fosse embora, pedindo para ela não deixá-lo...

**Ambos estão machucados... **

**Mas eu achei que ficou bem fofinho, sabe? E nem me preguntem de onde saiu essa inspiração do Ian fazendo um poesia! Mas depois que eu fiz, ficou tão linda que eu simplesmente tinha que colocar!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e entendido os motivos da Amy! Afinal, ela ainda está machucada, né? Eu entendo ela.**

**Mas é sempre bom saber o que vocês acharam, por isso deixem reviews!**


	26. Um frio da Antártica

**Gente, eu tô com uma peninha da Amy que vocês não tem noção. Eu também sofro com meus personagens, tá! Na verdade eu é que sou uma pessoa muito temperamental. Chorona... D': um manteiga derretida. :')**

**Mas talvez eu só esteja assim porque tô super gripada. Até meu pé da laranja, todo pintado de iodo! Nem me perguntem pra que!**

**E nesse capítulo chega o email de Hamilton *mistério!***

**Boa leitura!**

Assim que entrou no quarto, Amy fechou a porta. Do lado de dentro, encostou nela e deslizou até chegar no chão. Sentou-se no chão gelado. Enterrou as mãos no rosto enquanto as lágrimas desciam silenciosas por este.

Não chorava de modo escandaloso ou ruidoso, estava calada. As suas lágrimas nunca haviam sido um espetáculo para todos ouvirem. Amy sempre sofria sozinha, sempre guardava os seus sentimentos pra ela. Talvez aquele choro fosse ainda mais triste por isso. As lágrimas iam e viam, contidas e taciturnas.

Ela sabia que chorava sozinha, chorava para ela e por ela. Ninguém nunca compartilhava das suas dores, das suas decepções; não tinha colo ou um ombro amigo. Isso era triste. Triste e frio, muito frio.

Passou algum tempo lá, sentada no chão congelado, remoendo os acontecidos do dia - que não foram poucos. Só depois, bem depois, resolveu levantar. Foi direto para o banheiro. Se olhou no espelho. Ao redor dos seus olhos tudo estava vermelho. Seu rosto estava molhado, lavado pelas lágrimas. Alguns fios estavam grudados em seu rosto pelas lágrimas.

– Está vendo, Ian, como você me deixa? – ela falou com a voz rouca. Virou-se e apoiou seu corpo na bancada da pia. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, puxando-os para trás em um gesto perturbado. Olhou para baixo enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Isso não pode continuar assim. Eu não posso continuar assim. – ela refletiu.

Foi tomar um banho. Fazia os movimentos com lentidão como se doesse muito movimentar cada músculo, cada articulação. Ligou a torneira e esperou alguns poucos segundos para esquentá-la. Por algum tempo ficou embaixo da torneira ligada, a água quente escorrendo nas suas costas frias.

Saiu do banheiro em uma nuvem de vapor. O quarto estava gelado em comparação ao banheiro! Seus pés descalços tocaram a superfície de pedra. Brrrrrrr! Como estava frio!

Ela encontrou umas pantufas dentro do grande armário e calçou-as. Colocou seu pijama e desabou na cama. Ela estava cansada. Apagou as luzes.

Como estaria seu irmão? Eles nunca tinham ficado muito tempo um longe do outro.

Amy virou-se para o outro lado, esperando o sono chegar. Pensou em Grace. Não sabia porque a lembrança da avó havia lhe encontrado. Talvez fosse saudades... Talvez fosse solidão... Ela lembrou-se da avó cuidando do jardim. Que esquisito! Grace odiava jardinagem. Será que Amy estava inventando tudo aquilo? Não. Ela se lembrava claramente disso, não podia ser inventado.

Ela virou para o outro lado. Onde estava o sono? Por que demorava tanto a chegar?

Pensou em Hamilton. Como será que ele estava? Será que ele tinha respondido seu e-mail? Amy levantou-se. Já que o sono não chegava, não iria insistir.

Acendeu as luzes. Abriu o notebook, ligando-o. Foi direto para a sua caixa de mensagens. Dessa vez haviam três e-mails. Dois de Hamilton e um de Nellie.

Abriu primeiro o de Nellie. Era curto e grosso.

_Onde vocês foram parar? Passei o dia inteiro procurando vocês! Fazem ideia do é isso! Me digam que vou encontrá-los agora! Só espero que estejam bem. - Nellie_

Amy sentiu um aperto no peito. Que saudades de Nellie! Como ela estaria? Respondeu de imediato.

_Nellie, estamos bem. Estamos na Inglaterra, e fomos raptados pelos Kabra._

_A bruxa da Isabel não está. Não se preocupe, eles não vão fazer nada com _

_a gente. E o Saladin? Como está? Estamos com saudades. - Amy e Dan_

Amy não sabia porquê, mas escrevia com confiança. Algo dentro dela lhe dizia que não fariam nada com eles, mesmo os Kabras sendo o que fossem. Não contou para Nellie o_ resto. _Não queria preocupá-la.

Respirou fundo e apertou para ler o primeiro e-mail de Hamilton. Este dizia o seguinte:

_Eu não contei para meu pai, Amy, mas contaria se fosse para salvar sua_

_vida. Não entendo porque você não quer minha ajuda. Você não vê o quanto_

_é perigoso para você estar aí? Da última vez que você esteve na companhia _

_de Isabel e do covarde do Ian, eles tentaram te matar e iriam se eu não _

_tivesse lá. Amy, estou lhe pedindo, não corra este risco, não tente ser a_

_corajosa porque você não é e nem está em condições de ser. Você não falou_

_do Ian nem uma vez. Por que, Amy? Eu sei que ele está aí. Ele está mentindo _

_pra você! Não acredite no que ele diz! Ele só quer ter você sob seu controle. _

_Aceite minha proposta e deixe eu ir buscá-la, por favor. - Hammer_

Amy foi para o segundo.

_Esqueça tudo que lhe disse no último e-mail. Se você quiser ajudo vocês,_

_mas se não quiser não vou insistir. A vida é sua. Você quem sabe. Só não_

_se esqueça de que se alguma coisa acontecer com você, eu não vou estar _

_aí para salvá-la, e duvido que o Ian faça o mesmo. Só tenha cuidado,_

_por favor. Se não quer minha ajuda, tudo bem, mas, por favor, tome cuidado, _

_é só o que lhe peço. - Hamilton_

Mesmo não estando na Antártica, Amy pôde sentir a frieza do segundo e-mail de Hamilton. Ele se quer tinha assinado com seu apelido. A diferença era extrema. No primeiro, ela podia sentir o calor, a força, a vividez. Mas o segundo não passava de uma alma, sem coração nem emoção, que escrevia. Aquele não era o Hamilton caloroso e vigoroso que ela conhecia. Estava gelado. Não podia sentir a alegria que ele tinha em falar com ela. Não havia nada. Era um vácuo de emoções. Vazio e duro.

Ela sentiu uma bola na garganta, que nem subia nem descia, mas continuava a lhe causar um aperto. Seus olhos ardiam, seu rosto estava quente. Sem perceber, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela pôde senti-lo indo embora. De repente, ela não tinha mais o amigo, não tinha mais o calor ou a alegria. Era um abismo triste e profundo, muito profundo.

E então ela se sentiu sozinha. Desde que seus pais haviam morrido, ela se sentia sozinha. Mas havia Grace. Só que ela também se fora...

Durante toda a sua vida, Amy se sentiu sozinha e acreditava que era sozinha. Mas agora, ela sentia uma coisa que nunca poderia ser comparada a qualquer sentimento de solidão que ela teve durante toda a sua vida. Parecia que só agora havia dado o estalo, só agora havia caído a ficha.

Ela estava sozinha no mundo. Não haviam pais para lhe amparar, nem avós ou avôs. Seu amigo não era mais seu amigo. Seus primos eram um monte de aproveitadores e Ian não passava de mais um deles. Pessoas surgiam a todo instante querendo lhes matar. Ela só tinha o irmão e este ainda não descobrira aonde eles tinham se metido. Ela não tinha ninguém.

Um frio percorreu seu corpo. Amy não desligou a luz naquela noite. Um medo estava suspenso no ar. Ela apenas se cobriu e deitou-se. Seus dentes estavam cerrados.

**Medo! O que vocês acham que vai acontecer, queridos leitores dessa fic melosa? **

**A resposta minha para isso é: deixem reviews! :O)**

**O próximo capítulo focará em uma conversa entre duas pessoa que se odeiam, mas é claro que eu não vou dizer quem são! :-X**

**Esperem animados pelo próximo capítulo! **


	27. Convencendo o inimigo

**Hey, Cahill! Como vocês tão?**

**Alguns de vocês acertaram nos palpites e, Cah, não é uma conversa entre você e o Hamilton, tenha um pouco de paciência. Eu sei que você não tem esse dom, mas quem sabe você não aprende a tê-lo com a minha fic? ; )**

**Ai está! Espero que gostem!**

Haviam lugares no seu coração que permaneciam abertos, esperando ela preenchê-los. Ele tentava esquecê-los com os dias que se passavam. Mas os dias também passavam devagar demais sem ela. Por quê?

Ela poderia ir e vir quando quisesse, se ela quisesse...

Era noite e ele não conseguia dormir. Ela não respondera o seu e-mail. Algo lhe dizia que ela nunca mais falaria com ele. Isso doía. Podia sentir a ferida aberta e latejante. Queria poder conversar com ela, convencer ela. Queria poder observar seu rosto angelical, seus olhos tristes, seu cabelo vivo, sua pele alva, seus lábios rosados.

Todo esse tempo sem ela não havia sido bom para ele. O tempo que ele ficava com ela podia ser ilusório, ele sabia da decisão dela. Sabia de quem ela preferia. Ele deveria ter sido mais rápido e deixado pra lá esses sentimentos travados no seu peito.

Pra que estar na cama se era inútil tentar dormir? Ele não conseguiria. Ela não deixava-o em paz, talvez nem ele queria que ela o deixasse.

Não foi fácil escrever aquele e-mail. Ela não sabia o que ele sentia. Devia deixá-lo ir buscá-la. A verdade é que ele não aguentaria vê-la sofrer. Ela não imaginava o quanto que ela era importante para ele. E o quanto ele sofreria se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela. Aquele imbecil do Ian não se ligava o quanto era perigoso ele levá-la para o próprio covil? Se a bruxa da mãe dele aparecesse lá, ele faria o que? Ela não teria pra onde fugir. Hamilton não gostava de ficar pensando no que aconteceria com Amy. Era doloroso demais pensar em perdê-la.

Teve que ser duro no segundo e-mail para ver se ela voltava atrás e deixava ele ir buscá-la. Parecia que não havia surtido efeito. Se ele pudesse, agora estaria perto dela, amando-a, aquecendo-a, protegendo-a, de tudo e de todos. Não queria que ela sofresse. Por nada nesse mundo. Queria ter ela por perto. Ah, como ele queria!

Às vezes podia senti-la tão perto, quase chegando, se aproximando dele para ficar _com ele_. Ela, a pessoa certa.

O sol começava a despontar no horizonte, iluminando e acordando a cidade. Era um novo dia. Um novo dia... As flores abriam de novo, o pão era assado, os passarinhos cantavam. Tudo renascia. Inclusive ele. Ele ainda se sentia mal, mas era um novo dia e aquilo lhe dava novas energias. Quem sabe coisas boas acontecessem? Não era o que ele achava que aconteceria, mas agora ele tinha esperanças.

"Ninguém está perdido, mas ninguém ganha..."

A estratégia do email não havia dado certo. Agora ele teria que fazer uma coisa que ele não queria fazer por nada nesse mundo. Mas ele tinha que pensar nela primeiro, depois pensaria nele próprio.

Levantou da cama. A manhã estava fria como tudo ao seu redor. A luz do sol tocou na ponta do seu dedo e ele pôde sentir uma sensação estranha de fé. Pegou o celular e ligou para aquele número.

"Faça isso por ela", ele pensou para não desligar imediatamente.

-xXx-

Ian ainda estava tentando dormir na sua cama quando o celular tocou. "Número desconhecido". Algo lhe dizia que era importante.

– Alô? – ele disse. A voz do outro lado lhe surpreendeu.

– Ian, precisamos conversar.

"Hamilton? Por que será que ele ligou para mim?" Ian se perguntou.

– É o Hamilton. – Ian estava preparado para desligar na cara de Hamilton quando ele falou – Não desligue antes de ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer. O assunto é muito importante, pelo menos para mim.

– Hamilton? Como você conseguiu meu celular? – Ian perguntou tentando ocultar o sentimento de surpresa com aquela chamada inesperada.

– Não tenho tempo para lhe explicar uma coisa que sua inteligência reduzida não conseguirá entender. – mas na sua voz não havia sarcasmo algum; estava dura e firme e talvez um pouco ansiosa.

"Deve ser sério mesmo" Ian pensou.

– É? E o que pode ser tão importante assim para interromper minha noite de sono? – Ian perguntou irônico com uma risada suave.

– A Amy.

Ian parou de dar a sua risada e passou a ouvir com atenção o que seu primo dizia. Amy era realmente um assunto importante, mas ele não queria deixar que Hamilton percebesse isso.

– Oh, o monstro está apaixonado pela donzela! – Ian falou irônico.

– Será que sou eu o monstro aqui? Não fui eu quem tentou matar a dama. – Hamilton retrucou.

– Hamilton, Hamilton, não fique alimentando esperanças onde elas não existem. Amy não gosta de você.

– E como você sabe disso? E se for você que fica alimentando esperanças onde elas não existem?

– Por favor, Hamilton! Pensa que eu não sei que você fica lhe mandando emails melosos e apaixonados, cheios de "eu vou lhe salvar!", ou "eu não tenho medo de nada!". Eu não sou idiota como você.

– Eu não tenho tempo para gracinhas, Ian! Isso é sério! – Hamilton gritou no bocal do telefone algo que mais pareceu o rugido de um leão e Ian foi obrigado a afastar o celular um pouco do ouvido – Você não vê o perigo que Amy está correndo? Se você a ama, tire-a daí.

Ian começou a rir do outro lado da linha, embora não estivesse achando nada engraçado. Ele estava um pouco nervoso e sua risada transparecia um pouco isso, mas só alguém que lhe conhecia muito bem poderia distinguir este fato.

Na verdade não estava entendendo muito bem aquela conversa entre os dois. O assunto principal era Amy, certo? E isso dizia à respeito dele também, mas onde Hamilton entrava nessa história? Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa? Afinal, Hamilton estava tentando proteger Amy, não é? Mas do que?

– É? E porquê eu faria isso?

– Por que ela está correndo perigo. Será que você não vê? Você a levou para o próprio covil! Tente pensar um pouco, Ian. Você está a dando de graça para a sua mãe-mostro! Você acha que vai fazer o que quando sua mãe chegar e tentar matá-la? Porque, se ela tiver chance, essa vai ser a primeira coisa que ela irá fazer. Você não tem para onde correr, Ian. Isso é perigoso demais para a Amy. Ela precisa ficar em um lugar realmente seguro, e ele não é aí.

– E aonde é que ele é? Junto com seu irmão imbecil e sua babá mal-educada? Ou junto de você e a família brutamontes?

– Ian, não brinque com isso. Eu sei que você só está falando isso para não levar a sério e ver a realidade como ela realmente é, mas você precisa fazer isso. Amy corre perigo!

– Estou cheio dessa conversa mole, Hamilton. Agora me deixe dormir e não me incomode mais.

– Você não acredita em mim, não é? – Hamilton falou com um ódio crescente em sua voz – Se você a ama e zela pela sua vida, _tire Amy daí._ Eu sei que ela é a única coisa que realmente importa para você e por isso que você está tentando protegê-la, mas essa não é a forma certa. Você está sendo egoísta, Ian. Pense nela também. Não seja tão ranzinza a ponto de deixar ela correr um risco desnecessário ficando aí. Você pode acabar perdendo-a por puro egocentrismo. E você nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela, _e eu também não._

Hamilton desligou o telefone. As últimas palavra ainda ecoavam no seu ouvido. "e eu também não...". Hamilton não estava brincando. O que ele faria com ele se alguma coisa acontecesse com Amy? Ian não quis nem imaginar.

Ele não conseguiu dormir mais direito naquela noite, não só por causa do telefonema de Hamilton, mas também por outras coisas que estavam para acontecer e que Ian não iria nunca imaginar que aconteceriam...

**Eu, particularmente, achei que esse capítulo ficou muito grande, mas tudo bem.**

**E aí? O que vocês acharam? Deixem reviews!**

**Percebi que eu estava sendo muito ingrata com meus queridos leitores e que fazia tempo que eu não agradecia a vocês. Por isso, obrigada por lerem essa fic melodramática e enrolona, e sempre que podem deixam reviews! **

**No próximo capítulo: muita tragédia!**


	28. Encontro funesto: Ela está aqui!

**Esse capítulo está segundo o ponto de vista da Amy. Foi um pouco difícil captar quais seriam as reações dela, como ela agiria, e, principalmente, o que ela estaria sentindo durante os acontecimentos. Mas não acho que ficou ruim. Leiam e se puderem deixem as suas opiniões tão importantes para mim!**

**Amy POV**

Eu estava em um bosque muito escuro. Haviam árvores por todos os lados. Eu reconheço este lugar. Onde eu estou? Está frio, uma névoa toma conta do ambiente, uma névoa grossa e densa. Onde será que estou?

Ouço, por entre os arbustos, um som de galho quebrando. Viro-me. Uma sombra se forma e de lá sai uma pessoa. Quem é? Não a consigo enxergar.

– Quem está aí? – perguntei.

– Amy? – a pessoa pergunta. – É você?

– Quem é? – só então as feições tornam-se claras para eu poder vê-la. – Ian?

– Sim, Amy? Sou eu. Você está bem? – ele perguntou-me com os olhos cheios de angústia.

– Sim. – respondi. Ele aproximou-se rapidamente tomando-me em seus braços, seus olhos cheios de ternura.

– Graças à Deus. – ele falou enquanto afastava-me do abraço e eu sabia para que. Para olhar-me nos olhos. Eu podia ver a aflição nele. Algo não estava bem.

– O que foi que houve? – perguntei, tentando transmitir-lhe calma.

– Amy, você _tem que sair daqui_. – iria perguntá-lo primeiro onde eu estava, mas de repente eu sabia. Estava no bosque de Lily's Mansion.

– Mas por quê, Ian? O que aconteceu? – perguntei mais uma vez não entendendo nada.

Ele apenas olhou-me nos olhos e eu vi. Ele sofria muito, estava agonizante. E então eu soube. Era Isabel o motivo. Meu estômago deu uma cambalhota. Então ele viu que eu vira em seus olhos e que eu sabia o que se passava.

– Você precisa ir embora. _Ela está aqui_. – ele disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – É perigoso demais para você.

Então eu ouvi. Um barulhinho rápido e tudo passou por minha visão como em câmera lenta. Não sabia o que era, mas um sentimento nauseante se abateu sobre mim.

– Amy! – ele gritou.

Ian se jogou na minha frente, me empurrando e me protegendo para não pegar em mim. Nós caímos no chão de terra e lama. Um grito ressoou em meus ouvidos. Só depois percebi que vinha de minha própria garganta. E só então entendi...

Uma poça escarlate se formava a minha frente e não parava de aumentar. Ian, caído junto do meu corpo, tentava proferir algumas palavras.

– A-a-amy... – ele agonizou. Aquilo era demais para mim. As lágrimas transbordaram dos meus olhos. Não, não podia ser verdade...

O líquido vermelho era sangue e jorrava incontrolavelmente do seu peito.

– Ian? – falei chorando copiosamente.

– Q-querida... eu te amo tanto... – ele sussurrou debilitado. Aqueles eram seus momentos finais... Não! Não podia ser verdade! Ele não podia me deixar. Ele era tudo para mim. Ele sempre foi e sempre continuaria sendo.

– Shhh... Não fale nada. Você vai ficar bem. – eu disse, no entanto não sabia se falava isso para lhe acalmar ou se para acalmar a mim mesma. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

– Amy... – ele falou. Tentei ouvir ao máximo o que ele falava. Agucei meus ouvidos.

– Sim? – eu perguntei soluçando.

– Voc-cê... v-v-você é meu sonho... – ele falou sorrindo.

– Você também é o meu sonho. – eu também respondi com um sorriso misturado com as lágrimas e a tristeza. – Não me deixe... – eu implorei vendo seus olhos fecharem devagar. Fecharem para sempre...

– Sempre estarei em você... sempre... n-no seu coraç...

Ele não continuou aquela frase, mas eu sabia como acabaria. Nunca continuaria... estava morto. Seu rosto esboçava um sorriso. Ele morrera sorrindo apesar da dor.

Era o fim... ele morrera... ele morrera... Ele morrera por mim. Ele havia me salvado de sua própria mãe. Isabel havia matado seu próprio filho. Ele que havia me traído tantas, mas tantas vezes, no fim havia me salvado da morte. E eu havia desconfiado dele. Se eu tivesse confiado no que ele dizia, agora ele não estaria morto. A culpa era minha. Ele havia me salvado da morte, a minha companheira. Mas mal sabia ele que eu não era nada sem ele e eu preferiria morrer a viver sem ele e ele havia tirado isso de mim. A morte, minha companheira, havia levado-o em vez de mim, porque eu sabia que era a mim que ela procurava, era a mim que ela rondava, era a mim que ela queria.

– Não! – gritei o mais alto que pude, entre lágrimas e soluços a explosão da dor em meu peito. Não era um grito; era a tristeza, era a morte personificada. Porque agora eu havia virado a minha companheira; talvez porque fosse a única forma de vê-lo novamente.

**Gente! Que bafão, hein?**

**Na verdade, eu só ia postar esse capítulo depois, mas fiquei super curiosa para saber qual seria as reações de vocês.**

**As minhas seriam: enquanto eu estava lendo, 80% de chance de chorar; depois raiva e a vontade de matar a Isabel, depois matar de novo e depois matar de novo. Entenderam, né? Acho que sim.**

**Bem que o Hamilton avisou, né Ian? Quem mandou não ouvir!**

**Mas e quanto a vocês? O que acharam? Está clichê? Deixem reviews!**


	29. Estado de choque

**A continuação!**

**Espero sinceramente que fiquem felizes com ela!**

Amy acordou naquela noite perturbadora. Ela ainda gritava o "Não!" quando se deu conta e tapou a própria boca. Mas o grito não parou de sair e ecoar por todos os cantos do quarto ou da casa. Seu rosto estava suado ou eram lágrimas? Ela não sabia. Não sabia de nada naquele momento. Ian houvera morrido ou era apenas um pesadelo?

Neste instante, Andy apareceu na porta. Ela não havia trancado o quarto quando entrara? Sua mente estava em pura confusão. Tudo rodava, tudo se misturava. Ela não sabia o começo nem o fim de algo. Era angustiante. Um pânico tomava conta dela.

– O que houve, querida? Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou, parecendo preocupada. Amy não conseguiu falar. Estava abalada demais.

– Calma, calma. – Andy sentou-se do seu lado na cama e deu-lhe um abraço amparador.

Depois surgiram a sra. Hudson e Pilar.

– O que foi que aconteceu? – a sra. Hudson perguntou primeiro enquanto Pilar ainda esfregava os olhos de sono, parecendo uma criança pequena.

– Não sei. Ela está em estado de choque. – Andy respondeu. Esta era Andy. Materna e amável.

– Vou buscar um chá. – a sra. Hudson decidiu. Essa era a sra. Hudson. Cuidadosa e competente.

Amy não escutava nada. Estava em um estado interessante de torpor. Distante dali... "ele morrera... ele morrera...".

Pilar ainda parecia estar um pouco sem entender o que se passava a sua frente. Olhava, olhava, investigava e não entendia. Odiava se sentir daquele jeito, sem entender o que se passava e ninguém lhe contar nada. Por que Amy chorava daquele jeito? E por que todos davam tanta atenção a ela se também não sabiam porquê ela chorava? Na verdade Pilar se preocupava mais com a segunda pergunta. Odiava se sentir insignificante.

– Por que ela está chorando? – Pilar perguntou. Ninguém lhe respondeu. Andy continuava apoiando a garota. – Hein? – de novo nada. Como Pilar odiava ser ignorada – Você não me respondeu, Andy?

– Será que uma vez na vida você pode tentar não ser o centro das atenções, Pilar? Não sei o que aconteceu com a garota, mas seus nervos estão em frangalhos. Não vê como ela está péssima? Tente ajudar e não atrapalhar. – Andy lhe deu um sermão bem dado. Essa também era Andy. Perspicaz e compassiva.

– E você quer que eu faça o que? – ela perguntou irritada. E essa era Pilar. Curiosa e egocêntrica.

– Tente não ser você. – Andy terminou séria.

Não demorou muito para Ian aparecer na soleira da porta com a boca aberta de susto e parecendo que havia saído do quarto e corrido assim que ouvira o grito. Quando viu a cena, seu coração deu um aperto. O que havia acontecido para Amy estar daquele jeito? Ela estava _péssima_!

– O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou preocupado dirigindo o olhar, ora para Andy, ora para Pilar.

– Se alguém me dissesse. – Pilar respondeu amarga examinando as unhas com um olhar arrogante e soberbo. Ian nunca sentira raiva de Pilar antes. Sempre levava suas alfinetadas na brincadeira e até tinha gostado do fora que dera em Natalie dias atrás. _Mas agora_ tinha vontade de pular no seu pescoço e apertá-lo até ela pedir desculpas para Amy.

Ele a olhou com desprezo, mas ela continuou analisando as unhas com esmero. Ela olhou-o nos olhos depois de um tempo.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou inocentemente. Não entendia porque ele a olhava daquele jeito. Ou será que sabia e estava se fazendo de sonsa?

Ian se dirigiu à Andy.

– Você sabe o que houve, Andy? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

– Houvi um grito. Quando cheguei ela estava assim. – Andy fez um gesto indicando para Amy. – Não faço a mínima ideia do que ocorreu, mas deve ter sido muito forte porque ela está em estado de choque e ainda não saiu.

Amy estava abraçada com Andy e soluçava de tanto chorar. Às vezes falava baixo demais para ser ouvida um "ele morreu".

**Pois é. Não era real, apenas um pesadelo - sim Cah, você estava certa... Eu não teria coragem de fazer isso com a Amy.**

**Ah sim, eu faria isso com Ian. Ele é um canalha, admito isso. Não sei porque eu ainda tento juntar esses dois... Ás vezes até acho que a Amy seria mais feliz sem ele e com _outro_.**

**Mas com a Amy não. Pobrezinha, ia passar a vida chorando a morte do amado... **

**Devo dizer que a minha intenção em postar o capítulo passado não era de convencê-los que o Ian realmente morrera e de que era tudo real, mas sim ver como vocês reagiriam. Foi meio que um teste para uma coisa que eu estou tramando aqui...**

**Estão felizes que o Ian tá vivinho? Deixem reviews! **

**Ah! próximo capítulo tem uma surpresinha pra vocês! Esperem...**


	30. Pesadelo?

**Mais um capítulo...**

**A surpresa está no final, mas não leiam o final primeiro para depois voltar e ler tudo de novo, tá? Espero que curtam!**

Ian não sabia o que fazer. Deveria falar com Amy ou isso só pioraria as coisas? Ele estava imóvel. Logo depois chegou a sra. Hudson trazendo o chá da menina.

– É de camomila, é calmante. – a sra. Hudson explicou enquanto entregava a xícara para Andy.

– Querida, tome esse chá. Calma, calma. Está tudo bem. – Andy falava. Separou Amy do abraço e lhe estendeu a xícara. Só então Amy saiu do estado de êxtase. Ian estava vivo. Foi só um pesadelo...

Ela demorou um pouco para entender que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, mas quando o viu sentiu algo inexplicável. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, de sentir sua pele e seu calor... senti-lo vivo.

E, inesperadamente, foi isso que ela fez. Pulou em cima dele lhe dando um forte abraço. Claro que Amy ainda não estava em seu normal, porque se tivesse, _nunca_ faria isso. Talvez _nunca_ fosse uma palavra muito forte, mas...

Ian ficou um pouco desnorteado. Por que Amy o abraçara? Não era só ele que se fazia esta pergunta, mas todos que se encontravam no recinto. Todos estavam de boca aberta, espantados.

Talvez só Pilar que não estivesse. "Espertinha essa Amy. Fez o showzinho só para agarrar o patrão" e nos seus lábios se formou um sorriso intimidante e perigoso. Sim, Pilar era perigosa.

– O que aconteceu, Amy? – ele perguntou ternamente.

– V-v-você est-tá v-vivo... – ela gaguejou.

– Sim, Amy. Estou. – ele respondeu a meio pergunta de Amy. – Mas o que fez você acreditar que eu não estava?

– Um t-t-tiro... – ela respondeu com medo – sangue... m-m-morte...

– Amy, foi só um pesadelo. _Eu estou bem. _Estou vivo.

– Isabel... – Amy falou e Ian entendeu. A sala ficou em um enorme silêncio. Ian não sabia se os outros entenderam o que Amy havia falado e sonhado...

– Calma, Amy. – ele disse enquanto afagava seus cabelos. – _Está tudo bem. – _ele repetiu. – Agora tome esse chá que você vai ficar melhor. – ele lhe ofereceu a xícara.

Parecia que Ian também tinha tomado um susto, mas ele se esforçou ao máximo para não transparecer isso. Como Hamilton havia adivinhado que alguma coisa iria acontecer com Amy? Tá bom que havia sido apenas um sonho, mas como ele havia pressentido algo como aquilo poucos minutos antes de acontecer? E se tivesse ocorrido algo realmente sério?

Hamilton estava tão ligado a Amy que havia tido um pressentimento de que algo ruim aconteceria com ela, e Ian não gostou nem um pouquinho de chegar àquelas conclusões.

Amy foi se acalmando aos poucos e Ian também. Bebeu o conteúdo da xícara e logo em seguida caiu no sono. Ian ficou espantado dela dormir novamente tão rápido, mas a sra. Hudson logo explicou:

– Coloquei um pouco de calmante.

– Então foi só um pesadelo? Ela fez todo esse drama por um pesadelo? Faça-me o favor! – Pilar falou. Todos olharam para ela com olhos inquisitivos.

– Controle-se, Pilar! – a sra. Hudson falou brava. – A garota passou por um choque! Tenha compaixão! – mas não era de Pilar ter compaixão pelo próximo. Ela criticava, ameaçava e ironizava, mas não tinha compaixão.

Aos poucos, todos foram se encaminhando para seus respectivos quartos. Não se falaram.

– O senhor vai demorar? – Andy perguntou para Ian, que era o único ainda sentado na cama.

– Pode ir, Andy. Vou ficar só mais um pouco.

– Boa noite, senhor.

– Boa noite, Andy. – ele desejou.

Andy saiu, fechando a porta. Sabia que aquele era um momento entre os dois, ninguém deveria interrompê-los.

Ian afagou o rosto de Amy com sua mão.

– Minha podre menina... Você está sofrendo tanto aqui, não está? – ele suspirou – Eu deveria deixar de ser egoísta e libertar você e seu irmão. – Ian deu um sorriso triste talvez pela lembrança da prevenção de Hamilton – Pelo menos, aqui você está segura, entende? E eu estou com você. E nunca deixaria alguém lhe machucar. Nunca. Isso é uma promessa. – ele deu um risinho – Eu sei que você me disse que era para eu parar de fazer promessa, mas... dessa vez, é meu dever lhe proteger. E eu vou. E nem minha mãe vai me impedir de fazer isso.

Ele não falou mais nada, só ficou olhando-a, apreciando sua beleza serena, plácida, delicada...

Ele continuou afagando seus cabelos sedosos e lisos, pendentes para o lado. Ele poderia passar a noite inteira_ só _olhando para ela. Ela poderia não querê-lo, mas tudo bem; só de ficar perto dela bastava. Olhando-a distante... admirando sua beleza, sua meiguice, sua delicadeza, estava bom.

Mas ele precisava estar perto dela! Porque só ela lhe fazia bem, só ela fazia ele querer se tornar uma pessoa melhor, só ela lhe fazia sorrir, só ela lhe alegrava. Como ele não tinha percebido que pessoa maravilhosa ela era desde o começo? Assim ele não teria lhe traído a confiança e eles estariam felizes agora. Sem tristezas, sem mágoas, sem rancor.

Ele se curvou para dar-lhe um beijo. Este fez um estralinho na sua bochecha rosada.

– Durma bem, meu anjo. Eu _sempre_ lhe protegerei. – ele apagou as luzes e saiu do quarto, mas não sem antes lhe dar uma longa olhada para guardar na memória a visão que estava tendo. Sentiu uma dor no coração por deixá-la lá, sozinha, principalmente depois de tudo que havia se passado e do sentimento ruim que permanecia no seu coração de que algo ruim acontecesse a ela, mas ele tinha que ir.

Então ele se foi e, inexplicavelmente, o quarto pareceu mais sombrio...

**Trigésimo capítulo... nem eu imaginava que uma história simples e inocente iria tão longe... Ah, gostaram da surpresa? **

**Pergunta melhor: entenderam qual foi a surpresa? Não?**

**Se não entenderam, a surpresa que eu preparei para vocês era o Ian dando um beijo na Amy. Vocês me pediram um beijo e eu coloquei na história!**

**Tá bom que não foi um beijo na boca, caliente e desesperado, mas foi um beijo fofo e carinhoso na bochecha! Vocês não especificaram o lugar, a culpa não é minha, sou totalmente inocente 0:-)**

**Gostaram? Querem me matar porque não foi o que vocês esperavam? Deixem reviews!**

**Próximo capítulo entra um personagem novo na história, tirado das profundezas da minha imaginação - fértil ou não...**


	31. Um observador

Amy andava pelo jardim distraída; as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, seus olhos percorrendo o chão distante.

Talvez em outro momento, Amy perceberia o peso dos olhos de alguém. Ele a observava de modo atento, ainda sem coragem o suficiente para dirigir-lhe a palavra. Claro que Pilar já o contara várias coisas sobre a garota de cabelos avermelhados. Claro que ela havia contado da sua forma, que ele bem sabia, era um pouco exagerada. Mas ele a conhecia bem e sabia que a garota não era do jeito que ela contara.

Estava atrás de uma árvore. Podia ver seus olhos verdes como a relva solitária do campo, sem companhia para dividir seus segredos, suas opiniões, suas dúvidas... sem destino, sem futuro... que crescia ao esmo, sem ninguém para aparar-lhe nem cuidar-lhe.

Ele também se sentia um pouco triste. Sentia falta da mãe que morrera cedo. O pai nunca vira. Nunca havia voltado da guerra... A mãe tivera uma doença que evoluíra rápido e infelizmente faleceu logo. Foi doloroso. Ele tinha _apenas_ 5 anos.

Ontem à noite, ele havia acordado com o grito alucinante da menina. Achava que todos deviam ter acordado com tamanho pavor emitido. Ele pôde ouvir a dor, o desespero, a aflição, o puro terror. Como se a morte estivesse gritando. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. _Como se a morte estivesse a levando._

Agora podia ver o sofrimento nos olhos da garota e sentia um laço forte entre eles, algo inexplicável, algo invisível, mas forte.

Então ela virou-se como se procurasse algo e ele sabia que era ele. Ela havia percebido. Recuou para trás do grosso tronco da árvore. Permaneceu lá por um tempo com o coração batendo acelerado no peito e a respiração ofegante. Quando voltou a olhar, ela subia no terraço para chegar à casa.

-xXx-

Amy tinha certeza que alguém pousava os olhos sobre ela. Ela podia sentir o peso. Olhou mais uma vez para trás. Dessa vez viu. Estava atrás da árvore e se esquivou rápido, nem deu tempo de vê-lo, apenas um vulto. Era um garoto. Virou-se. Iria até lá ver quem era. Mas alguém a chamou:

– Amy? – era Andy.

– Hã? – ela perguntou com os olhos ainda fixos na árvore.

– Tudo bem com a senhorita? – Andy falou, olhando para onde Amy olhava.

– Sim. – ela se voltou para Andy – Acho que tinha alguém atrás da árvore me olhando. – falou confusa. Andy acompanhou de novo a vista de Amy. Não via ninguém.

– Como era? – Andy perguntou curiosa para saber quem era o observador misterioso.

– Não sei. Não consegui o ver direito. Apenas um vulto. Não está mais lá. Acho que era um garoto.

– Talvez seja Henry. – ela falou hesitante.

– Quem é Henry? – Amy perguntou interessada.

– Um garoto. É irmão de Pilar.

Pela cara que Amy fez quando dizia que ele era irmão de Pilar, Andy viu que Amy não era muito fã de Pilar e não seria muito fã dele se ela não desfizesse logo o mal-entendido

– Oh! Não se preocupe, ele não se parece com Pilar. – ela pausou, prendendo o riso por causa da careta de Amy, depois continuou – Toca flauta belamente. – ela cantarolou uma música. – Aqui está um livro para você passar o tempo nesta casa tediosa. – Andy terminou sussurrando enquanto sorria.

– Obrigada. – Amy sussurrou de volta. – Mas como você sabia que eu gostava de ler?

– Eu tinha certeza. – ela sorriu. Amy também sorriu, agarrando o livro contra o peito.

Como seria Henry? Olhou para trás. Sabia que ele não estava mais lá e não estava mesmo. Caminhou até seu quarto com a pergunta martelando no seu íntimo "Como seria Henry?"...

**Povo! Como tão as férias? As minhas ótimas! ;)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews sempre!**

**E então, o que acharam do nosso personagem misterioso? Será que ele é mesmo o Henry? Se não for, quem será? E se for, será que ele é bom ou ruim? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer na história com a entrada dele?**

**Deem suas opiniões e deixem reviews!**

**A única dica que posso dar é que ele vai ser muito importante para o desenrolar da história.**

**Próximo capítulo vocês terão mais dicas sobre ele.**

**Beijinhos! **


	32. Aula de física

**Mais pistas sobre o Henry!**

**Este capítulo foi um pouco difícil de escrever. É a primeira vez que eu dedico um capítulo a Natalie e acho tão difícil escrever com ela. Sei lá, ela é tão... _chata_! Mas espero que gostem!**

Natalie estava percorrendo a casa feito uma louca, procurando onde havia se enfiado Andy com seu vestido preto novinho da Calvin Klein.

Passou pela cozinha e seu deparou com aquela criatura sentada. Aquele anjo, aquele deus.

Parou e olhou para ele. Quem sabe poderia deixar o vestido para depois... Sua expressão se transformou em segundos de nervosa e irritada para calma e sonhadora.

– Oi, Henry! – Natalie falou melíflua e animada com os olhos brilhando, parecendo a garota mais pura, inocente e amável do mundo.

Quem conhecia a Natalie malvada, cruel e egocêntrica, se assustaria com a Natalie que falava agora.

– Oi, Natalie. – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos livros a sua frente, mas dando um leve e doce sorriso.

– Está estudando? – ela perguntou, reparando que o garoto estava muito concentrado com os livro na sua frente, espalhados em cima da mesa da cozinha, pois ele nem havia olhado pra ela.

Henry não tinha nada contra a garota. Até achava-a agradável. Claro que nunca ficava muito tempo com ela; tinha o que fazer. Mas Pilar sempre enchia seus ouvidos, declarando firmemente que a menina era o diabo em pessoa. Ela o tratava bem. Ele até achava estranho. Uma menina como Natalie não gostava de ficar na cozinha conversando com o filho da empregada, um pobretão. Mas nunca havia comentado nada a respeito com ninguém.

– É, né. – ele respondeu, soltando um suspiro e dando de ombros. – Fazer o que. Eu não tenho a sua sorte.

– Sorte? – Natalie retrucou sarcástica, talvez alto demais. "Onde?" ela se perguntou. Mas não era para ela falar essas coisas alto, pensar nessas coisas. De que ela não era feliz. Ela tinha que sorrir e erguer o nariz. Mas com Henry ela tinha vontade de se abrir e contar tudo.

Henry era uma pessoa muito agradável, Natalie achava. Agradável como companhia, agradável na conversa, e agradável, principalmente, para os olhos. Ele era lindo. Mais lindo do que qualquer riquinho esnobe e insuportável. E era legal. Sim, ele era educado e engraçado. Natalie tinha uma certa queda por ele. "Só se for a de ficar te olhando" ela pensou retomando seus pensamentos.

– É. Você é rica. Viaja o mundo inteiro. Tem tudo que quer. – ele falou sorrindo e olhando para ela.

– Que é isso! – ela disse, corando com o sorriso que ele soltara para ela. Natalie deu um suspiro. Ai, ai... Aqueles olhos dele... Natalie tinha até arrepios de vê-los. Eram lindos demais. _Ele_ era lindo demais.

Henry não era mesquinho nem ganancioso. Ele era uma pessoa simples e feliz.

Ele continuou a estudar e Natalie sentou-se na cadeira do seu lado.

– Posso ficar aqui? – ela perguntou a ele.

– Se você quiser...

"Ô se quero!" ela pensou maliciosamente.

Debruçou-se sobre a mesa para ver o que ele estava estudando. Física. Natalie odiava física. Números faziam ela ter tonturas. Apesar de só começar a dar física no ensino médio em todas as escolas londrinas (apenas algumas antecipavam na oitava série), ela tinha aprendido desde os dez anos. Voava nas aulas. Seu pensamento ia de estiletos do Manolo Blahnik até joias da Tiffany.

– Física. Eu odeio física. – ela disse irritada só de pensar.

– É? Eu gosto. – ele disse e Natalie corou.

– Er... quer dizer... – ela começou a gaguejar. Mas Natalie Kabra não gaguejava! A explicação era simples: Natalie Kabra não era Kabra quando estava com Henry. Ela era apenas Natalie. – Bom a verdade é que eu não entendo nada! – ela disse, rendendo-se exaurida.

Qualquer um daria tudo para ver uma Kabra confessando que não sabia fazer determinada coisa. Porque os Kabras nunca admitiam a perda, nunca admitiam que não sabiam, nunca admitiam saber perder.

– Não? É bem simples! Deixa eu te mostrar. – ele disse. Natalie fez uma cara de "Ah, não! Estudar física não!".

– Você vai me dar uma aula? – ela perguntou, torcendo o nariz.

– Não. – ele falou confiante. – Não vai ser uma aula. Vou só te ajudar a entender. Vou fazer de tudo para não ficar chato e se estiver pode dizer.

Ele começou a explicar e Natalie começou a prestar atenção. Ele usou exemplos simples como: "Uma garota atende o seu Iphone. Sua amiga lhe avisa que a sua loja favorita entrou em desconto. Ela pega o seu Porsche e sai do repouso acelerando 40 km/h². Ela chega em, exatamente, 12 minutos, antes da loja abrir e preparada para comprar aquele trench-coat lindo que ela havia visto no dia anterior. A quantos metros de distância fica a casa da garota da sua loja preferida?"

Ele lhe explicou que para aquele movimento se usava a equação para movimentos variados. Natalie se lembrava dela. Rapidamente fez o problema e o resolveu sem maiores problemas! Dava exatamente 800 metros. Ficou tão orgulhosa de si. Não que ela já não "se achasse", mas pela primeira vez ela havia conquistado algo com esforço próprio. Havia sido um desafio e ela havia conseguido! Não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Estava radiante.

– Tá vendo. Você conseguiu, Natalie. Nem é tão difícil assim. – ele disse, também feliz por ter ajudado a menina.

– Não sei como eu não entendia antes. E não foi nem um pouco chato! É bem legal, na verdade. – ela falou animada.

Permaneceu o resto da tarde com ele. Estudando com ele e se divertindo. Quem diria que estudar física fosse tão legal. Se bem que tudo que se fazia com Henry do lado era legal.

Às vezes, deixava se aproximar de propósito, só para ficar mais perto do garoto e poder sentir seu perfume fresco e delicioso ou tocar nos seus músculos sob a pele macia.

Foi uma tarde deliciosa. Pelo menos do ponto de vista da Natalie.

**E, aí? O que acharam?**

**Que tal o Henry? Como vocês acham que ele é? O que acharam da Natalie e ele? Deixem reviews! _Please_!**

**Próximo capítulo: a Amy vai se encontrar com ele! Vocês acham que vai acontecer o que?**


	33. Henry, o espião

Amy lia no seu quarto. Estava profundamente entretida com o livro que Andy lhe emprestara. Era um romance policial dos bons. "O Natal de Poirot" de Agatha Christie. Havia nele uma jovem espanhola chamada Pilar. Era esperta e bonita também. "Deve ser comum na Espanha este nome". Será que a mãe de Pilar havia lido a história e colocado na filha? Não havia nenhum Henry.

Um som distante foi se aproximando. Era uma melodia suave, doce. Amy levantou-se. Abriu a porta e saiu instintivamente. Quando se deu conta, estava no corredor procurando de onde vinha o som.

Nesse instante, surgiu do corredor um garoto _lindo_. Amy abriu a boca. Não era "o tipo" por quem Amy ficava "caída", mas ele era quase um deus. Parou a música ao vê-la.

Ali, na sua frente, estava um dos mais belos espécimes da humanidade que ela já vira, um rapaz simples com a aparência de um deus grego.

Não tinha olhos cor de mel, mas olhos azuis celestes. Não tinha cabelos castanhos, e sim negros como nanquim. Sua pele era alva. Amy soube que ele era Henry. Não soube como, nem porquê. Talvez por ser extremamente parecido com Pilar, embora os olhos dela fossem _ainda mais azuis, _como se isso fosse possível. Ou talvez por estar com a flauta entre os lábios rosados.

Ela fitava-o e ele também. Ambos perdidos nos olhos que estavam às suas frentes. Ele em seus olhos solitários cor de relva e ela em seus olhos infinitos como o céu. Não desviaram ou afastaram o olhar, mas continuaram se olhando como duas criaturas desconhecidas e maravilhadas a ponto de entrar em um universo desconhecido e mágico.

– Oi, Amy. – ele falou encantado e corando levemente.

– C-como você sabe o meu nome? – ela perguntou abobadada.

– Prefere que lhe chame de senhorita? – ele perguntou educado com o sorriso mostrando os dentes extremamente brancos e brilhantes enquanto fazia uma suave mesura.

– N-não. – ela respondeu hipnotizada e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Nem por isso abaixou o olhar como fazia com Ian. Ian... Ela havia se esquecido dele por um momento ou dois.

Enfim, abaixou o olhar e sorrindo para si mesma pensou "Nem com o garoto mais lindo na minha frente consigo esquecê-lo. Por quê?" perguntou-se retoricamente.

– E você é Henry, "o espião". – ela brincou, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

– Sim, este sou eu. – ele respondeu rindo amavelmente. Amy derreteu-se com aquele sorriso meigo. – Acho que não fui muito discreto, né? – ele perguntou coçando a cabeça.

Amy fez um beicinho como se pensasse:

– Acho atrás da árvore um ótimo esconderijo, foi uma coincidência tê-lo visto. Não se preocupe, pode ser contratado pela CIA um dia. – ela sorriu. Não conhecia o menino, mas sentia-se à vontade com ele.

Ele não a fazia sentir vontade de sair correndo ou começar a gaguejar debilmente. Seu coração não parou de bater, nem sentiu o frio na barriga característico de quando estava com Ian. Não. Nada disso acontecia. Mas ela se sentia incrivelmente à vontade, sem constrangimento algum _e isso era esquisito_. Ela se sentia bizarramente _apoiada._

"Que estranho..." ela pensou.

– É de Andy? – ele perguntou apontando para o livro.

– É. Ela me emprestou. Não sei como adivinhou que eu gostava de ler. – confessou a ele.

– Essa é a Andy. Ela parece uma vidente. Nem se preocupe com isso. Você nunca vai descobrir como ela descobriu. Sabe do que a gente gosta ou o que estamos pensando só do seu olhar pousar na gente. – ele completou.

Pensou em falar sobre o que havia acontecido ante-ontem à noite com ela, mas resolveu ficar calado. Talvez ela não quisesse lembrar e ele respeitaria isso.

– Eu sei como é difícil parar de ler esse livro, mas... quer dar um volta por aí? – ele perguntou.

Amy parou para pensar. Será que deveria?

– Ah, quer saber? Vou sim! Tô precisando mesmo dar uma arejada nas ideias. – ela respondeu sorrindo. Ele também sorriu para ela.

– Tem coisas lindas aqui em Lily's Mansion. E hoje demos sorte. Não está chovendo. – continuou ele, sempre sorrindo, e Amy torceu para aquela alegria ser contagiante.

**Acho que vocês repararam na menção de Agatha Christie na minha fic, né? Simplesmente tinha que colocá-la de alguma maneira na minha fic. Ela é a minha ídola. Para mim, não há ninguém no mundo que escreva melhor do que ela. Seus livros são fantásticos! É uma boa dica para ler alguma coisa nessas férias que não faça você dormir como alguns paradidáticos da escola.**

**E o garoto, hein? Fofo demais! Será que a Amy está incluída nas coisas lindas de Lily's Mansion? Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam do capítulo, ou o que acham que vai acontecer, ou se quiserem dar dicas... qualquer coisa!**

**Como Izzy disse, reviews são como abraços e sabia que quando você recebe um abraço é liberada uma substância no sangue e você fica feliz e deixa de ficar estressada? Então me deixem feliz! Muito obrigada por todos os abraços!**


	34. Diferente

– Pra você. – ele lhe ergueu um lírio branco. – Para a flor mais bonita de Lily's Mansion. – ele sorriu. Amy corou. _Ele estava lhe paquerando?_ Logo ela, a garota mais sem graça. As palavras de Ian surgiram em sua mente "Quando disse que você é bonita não estava mentindo. Por que você nunca aceita elogios? Sempre pensa que são mentiras? Por que você mesma se desvaloriza, se despreza, se deprecia? Você é uma garota muito especial. Não esconda isso dos outros.".

Meu Deus, será que ele não podia deixá-la em paz, pelo menos no seu pensamento?

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu. – Sua irmã é bem mais bonita do que eu, mas tudo bem... – Amy falou, embora as palavras de Ian ainda martelassem em sua cabeça.

– Agora sou eu quem estou impressionado! – ele exclamou com a boca aberta – Como você sabe que Pilar é minha irmã?

– Andy me contou que Pilar tinha um irmão chamado Henry. Acho que não sou tão burra de esquecer o nome de alguém.

– Acho que você é que pode ser contratada pela CIA. – "Quem sabe?" Amy pensou consigo enquanto dava um sorrisinho cúmplice. – Quanto a beleza da minha irmã, há quem ache. Mas _antes_ dela abrir a boca e começar a criticar descaradamente a pessoa. – os dois riram com o comentário dele.

Continuaram andando, um ao lado do outro.

– Sei que minha irmã não é flor que se cheire, mas ela não tem culpa. – Amy deu um olhar atravessado para seu companheiro, que entendeu rapidamente. – Eu não tô querendo defender o que minha irmã faz, mas ela é minha irmã afinal e a gente sempre acaba defendendo um irmão.

– É. – Amy concordou monossilábica, embora sendo enfática. – Eu sei como é...

– Você tem uma irmã?

– Irmão. – ela respondeu com as sobrancelhas erguidas e o cenho franzido

– Hummm... – ele pensou um pouco – Você está aqui e ele está...?

– Aqui também. – ela respondeu, olhando ao longe...

– Nem o vi.

– Pois é. Nem eu.

– Então como você sabe que ele está aqui? – ele perguntou, coçando o cabelo perto da nuca.

– É meio complicado de te responder. – Amy disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Sei. – Henry sabia que os Kabra não tinha escrúpulos, mas aonde estava o menino?

Continuaram caminhando calados. Amy se surpreendeu que Henry não perguntou mais nada. Ele era diferente. Diferente de outros meninos e, principalmente, diferente da irmã.

– Você tem o sábio dom do silêncio, Henry. – Amy falou.

– É de Sherlock Holmes. – Henry identificou.

– É. – Amy concordou com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele também gostava de ler. – Estou realmente surpresa de você não perguntar mais nada. Sua irmã é bem diferente de você, não é?

– Se você está se referindo a não perguntar mais sobre o paradeiro do seu irmão, não é da minha conta. Se você quiser, vai me contar. – era definitivo, _ele era diferente._ – E sim, sou _bem diferente_ de Pilar no quesito fofoca. – ele riu. – Sem querer defendê-la, mas a ponto de fazer isso, Pilar não era assim. Ela era alegre, ofuscante. Claro que sempre teve sangue quente correndo nas veias, mas era diferente, se é que me entende.

– _Acho_ que entendo. – Amy respondeu.

– Ficou assim, meio amarga, depois da morte de mamãe. Foi um choque, para todos nós. – Amy sabia que falar dos pais era complicado quando elas já tinham ido embora.

– Eu te entendo e acho que entendo Pilar. – depois da morte dos pais, Amy também tinha ficado mais tímida, mais recuada, mais para dentro.

Ele ofereceu um lugar no banco para ela sentar. Não era o mesmo da noite passada, embaixo do pé de amoras. Este ficava um pouco mais distante da casa.

– Que bom que você entende. – ele falou cheio de gratidão.

– Na verdade, eu também sofro do que vocês sofrem. Também sou órfã. – ela falou triste.

Henry ficou sem palavras.

**Ah, o Henry não é um fofo? Eu acho! *_* Eu criei ele pra a Amy não ficar tão sozinha e também por outros motivos que eu não vou falar, claro!**

**Mas, e quanto a vocês, queridos leitores (ou queridas leitoras, porque eu acho que só garotas leem a minha fanfic)? Gostaram ou não? Deixem reviews, tá? **

**Beijinhos!**


	35. A história de uma vida

– Vou te contar uma história – ela disse.

– Era uma vez, – Amy começou – não a muito tempo atrás nem muito longe daqui, havia uma mulher que teve uma filha. Esta filha cresceu, se casou e teve dois filhos: uma garotinha de cabelos avermelhados e um menininho com cabelos loiros. Os dois tinham olhos verde-jade iguais os do casal. Eles eram felizes, _muito_ _felizes_, até o terrível dia em que a casa deles pegou fogo e só os filhos sobreviveram. Só muitos anos depois eles souberam o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite fatídica. A avó, por motivos desconhecidos, não quis a guarda dos netos e insistiu para ficarem sob a custódia da tia-avó. Mas ela continuava amando-os, e eles, a ela. Todos os finais de semana eles iam para a sua casa. Então eles souberam que a avó sofria de câncer. Ela também morreu. No dia do testamento, os órfão tiveram uma surpresa. Eles faziam parte da família mais importante de todos os tempos. Todos os grandes nomes no mundo faziam parte dela. O testamento dizia o seguinte: ou você receberia 1 milhão de dólares ou a primeira das 39 pistas que revelariam um grande segredo. Eles escolheram a segunda opção, claro. – ela falou com sarcasmo – A partir daí, percorreram o mundo inteiro em busca de pistas com sua au pair e o gato da avó. Mas não eram só eles que haviam aceitado o desafio. Mais seis equipes entraram na corrida. As outras equipes (e seus primos) eram inescrupulosos e fariam qualquer coisa para reunir as pistas. Trapaças, traições e até morte. Tudo ia_ bem_ para a garota, – Amy enfatizou o bem. Claro que não estava tudo bem, mas estava menos ruim. – até ela... sentir algo pelo seu primo. Ele não prestava, mas... – ela parou, engolindo as palavras – algo a impedia de deixar de gostar dele. Ele já havia tentado lhe matar e a seu irmão também. Havia também outro primo que acabou se tornando seu amigo. Ele já havia lhe tirado de várias encrencas durante a caçada. _Ele era bom_. Então – ela disse em um grande suspiro –, os órfãos foram sequestrados pelo primo que a garota gostava e estão em uma casa "hospedados". A garota foi obrigada a ajudá-los se não seu irmão não vai sair nunca mais de lá. Seu primo amigo (que ela pensava que eram só amigos) brigou com ela e o seu primo bonitão não para de cercá-la e ela não sabe mais o que fazer...

Amy parou a narrativa da sua própria vida e olhou para o garoto ao seu lado. Não sabia se devia ter contado tudo aquilo pra ele, mas sentia que podia confiar nele. Ele olhou com compaixão para ela e ela apenas sorriu... Um sorriso triste e amável.

– Você é a garota de cabelos avermelhados? – ele perguntou suave.

Tinha pena daquela garota. Tão frágil, tão delicada que parecia que se quebraria quando qualquer vento soprasse... mas ele gostava muito dela. Gostava do jeito como ela abaixava o olhar, envergonhada, do jeito como ela sorria triste, do jeito dela de morder os lábios inferiores e do jeito como o seu cabelo ruivo invadia seu rosto quando o vento soprava. Por um momento, ele quis ser a coluna forte e sólida que a apararia quando ela precisasse.

– Pois é... essa é a pequena trágica história da minha vida. – ela respondeu enquanto dava um longo suspiro.

– E Ian é o primo bonitão? – ele perguntou. Amy corou. Ela tinha usado _aquela_ expressão?

– É tão mais fácil quando você assiste de camarote a sua história. Não participa dela, não se aborrece com ela, não se envolve com ela. É tudo_ tão _mais fácil. – ela respondeu, olhando ao longe. Nem havia percebido que havia usado_ aquela_ expressão. – Sim. É o próprio.

– E eu que reclamava da minha vida... – Henry falou.

– Às vezes a gente reclama do que temos e não nos damos conta de como aquilo é maravilhoso. É só uma questão de perspectiva. – ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, sua mente foi para a Coreia, quando ela havia visto Ian sob uma nova perspectiva. Tão diferente do que ele era agora e do que ele tinha sido...

Só depois de um tempo ela se deu conta de que pensava em Ian enquanto Henry estava ao seu lado, lhe fazendo companhia.

– Sabe, – ela falou – me sinto culpada por ter aceitado dar um passeio com você.

– Está? – ele perguntou com um sorriso – Por quê?

– Não estou dando valor ao que eu tenho do meu lado. – ela olhou para ele, mas ele já estava olhando para ela e seus olhares se encontraram.

– Não? – ele perguntou galante. Ela sorriu.

– Estou meio que me sentindo como se estivesse lhe traindo. – Amy começou embaraçada – Porque você está aqui do meio lado me oferecendo apoio enquanto eu penso em... em outro – a sua voz não passou de um sussurro na última palavra, mas Henry escutou. Ele não ficou bravo, mas deu uma gargalhada. Amy ficou vermelha como uma pimenta vendo que havia se feito de boba.

– Tudo bem. Eu lhe desculpo pela traição. – ele brincou. Amy se perguntou se ele levava alguma coisa a sério. – E você ainda gosta do Ian? – ele perguntou um pouco sério agora.

Ela mordeu o lábio. O que falaria?

**Tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham... **

**O que será que a Amy vai dizer? Será que ela vai finalmente confessar? Não percam o próximo capítulo...**

**Mas e vocês gostaram desse capítulo? Achei que ficou um pouco chata a parte que a Amy conta a vida dela (até porque em todo começo dos livros tem a mesma sinopse), mas eu queria mostrar como ela contaria para alguém, do seu ponto de vista. Espero que tenha ficado bom. Fiz o possível para não ficar massante e entediante. Mas como a opinião que conta é a de vocês, me digam o que acharam mandando lindas reviews!**

**Beijinhos**!


	36. Um novo amigo

– Será que você pode perguntar algo menos comprometedor? – Amy perguntou com um sorriso amarelo.

– Ok, ok. – ele riu. – Desculpa, mas acho que isso foi um sim. – ele parou para pensar – E você também gosta do outro primo?

– Não sei... – ela respondeu evasiva.

– Tá bom. Entendi. Tô sendo direto demais. A garota da história gosta do primo bonzinho?

Amy sorriu. Agora era mais fácil de responder. Era ilusório - Amy sabia disso - mas parecia que ela não falava da própria vida.

– No começo, a garota achava que ele era só um um amigo, mas depois, de repente, tudo parecia mudado... havia algo entre os dois que não havia antes. Ela não sabe o que sente por ele.

– Hummm... Ela não sabe ou fingi não saber? – ele perguntou. Amy não esperava aquela pergunta, muito menos vindo dele. A primeira reação de Amy foi de surpresa. Mas a segunda foi de raiva. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer uma pergunta como aquela!

– Você pareceu Pilar agora. – ela resmungou chateada. Não olhou para ele, mas olhava para frente com o rosto emburrado e os braços cruzados

– Amy, me desculpa. – ele pediu ainda rindo – Foi só uma brincadeira. – ele tentou se explicar, mas ela nem olhou para ele, continuou enfezada no seu canto. Até porque sabia que se olhasse para ele não iria resistir ao seu charme.

Ele levantou-se. Iria embora e a deixaria lá, sozinha? Mas ele não foi embora. Não. Ele não faria isso. Ele era diferente. Ele ficou frente à frente com ela e ajoelhou-se no chão de terra e lama, nem se importando se aquele ato sujaria sua calça ou não. Pegou em suas mãos e ela deixou-as serem levadas por ele, mas ela ainda tinha no rosto o semblante fechado. As mãos dele eram calejadas e quentes, mas ela sentiu conforto naquelas mãos maltratadas.

– Amy. Ei, Amy. – ele tentou chamar sua atenção – Amy? Amy, olha pra mim. – ele pediu. Amy resistiu, mas acabou sendo vencida por aquelas palavras ternas. Ela olhou e ele estava olhando para ela. No mesmo instante, Amy desmontou. Era impossível resistir aqueles olhos azuis-celestes e aquele sorriso. Ambos amáveis demais, afáveis demais, quase infantis, sem malícia alguma. – Desculpa, Amy. Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi muito indelicado. Foi uma brincadeira muito sem graça, e esse tipo de brincadeira não se faz. – ele falou sério – Você me perdoa?

– Tá. Você tá perdoado. – ela falou rindo.

– Obrigado! – Ele juntou as mãos dela - que estavam nas suas - e beijou-as. Depois levantou-se, com um sorriso glorioso no rosto, sentou-se ao seu lado e virando-se para ela, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Você é fabulosa! – ele exclamou felicíssimo enquanto ela sentia todo o seu sangue correr para suas bochechas.

Se Amy tivesse ação e coragem de lhe falar algo, diria "Você é que é fabuloso!", mas estava ainda em estado de êxtase, principalmente pelo beijo. Ele havia feito aquilo com uma naturalidade impressionante. Ele lhe achava mesmo fabulosa? Ela nunca se sentia assim, mas naquele momento pôde chegar perto. Principalmente pelo beijo.

Ela sorriu. Estava feliz. Sim, ele lhe deixava feliz. Então, em frações de segundos, se viu fazendo algo meio impossível para ela. Pulou em cima dele e lhe deu um abraço. Ele não reclamou, apenas retribuiu o abraço inesperado, um pouco impressionado com o ato da garota.

Ela afundou o rosto no cangote do garoto, inalando seu perfume verde como se estivesse respirando o ar campestre e todas as suas nuances maravilhosas. Apertou-o contra seu peito como se fossem se fundir em apenas um ser.

Ele também sentiu seu perfume delicado e sutil. Entendia porque Ian gostava dela. Ela era diferente de todas garotas que ele conhecia. Só esperava que ele gostasse mesmo dela porque ela não merecia sofrer por ele. Agora compreendia porque os garotos ficavam enfeitiçados por ela, - porque ele também estava - embora não soubesse qual era seu feitiço invisível.

Depois de voltar para seu estado normal - porque ela certamente não estava no seu estado normal - soltou-o num átimo. Ficou se achando uma tola por ter feito algo como aquilo. Ruborizou no mesmo instante.

– D-d-esculpa – ela gaguejou, fugindo dos olhos dele. – Foi uma imbecilidade minha.

– Não tem problema algum, Amy. Que besteira. – ele falou – Nós somos amigos. – ele disse num tom quase infantil enquanto passava braço por sua cintura e a trazia para perto. Ela descansou a cabeça no seu ombro, e ele, na cabeça dela.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu emocionada. – Você é realmente um bom amigo. – e voltou a afundar sua cabeça em seu ombro largo, mas logo em seguida levantou-a e voltou a olhar para ele. Ele também olhou para ela.

– Gosto de você, Henry. Você é diferente. – ela falou melíflua. Ele riu, claro.

– Obrigado por me chamar de esquisito. – ele brincou. Ela também riu dessa vez.

– Não quis dizer nesse sentido. Na verdade, o que eu queria falar é que você não é como os outros garotos, imaturos e egoístas, cheios de segundas intenções. Você é diferente. É amável e afável. – ela falou e ele pôde perceber a voz embriagada de emoção e, nos olhos, algumas lágrimas.

– Obrigado por ser meu amigo.

– Obrigada você por aparecer na minha vidinha sem graça. Você também é especial, Amy. – ela voltou a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro e ele a beijou ternamente enquanto afagava seus cabelos.

Lá fora a vida seguia como de costume, mas para os dois o tempo havia parado.

**Snif, snif :') **

**Que lindo! Fofo demais. Os dois. Ela e ele. Mas essa é a minha opinião e a de vocês? **

**Acharam legal, preferem o Henry, preferem o Ian, ficaram com raiva de mim, querem me matar ou matar a Amy, ou o Henry, ou o Ian que não faz droga nenhuma nessa história...? Que acharam? Deixem reviews fofas (ou não...) para mim!**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	37. Uma lembrança, uma música

O dia havia sido agradável. Ler um livro, passear pelo campo, conversar com Henry. Sim, havia sido muito proveitoso. Desde que ela vira a casa pela primeira vez, ela se sentira realmente bem nela, mas agora ela podia até sentir que fazia parte dela quando estava, ou com Andy, ou com Henry. Eles eram as melhores pessoas daquela casa.

"Você acha isso mesmo, Amy?" a pergunta surgiu na sua cabeça porque ela não incluíra uma certa pessoa que ela sabia bem quem era. Ian.

Outra pergunta surgiu na sua mente "Vai ser sempre assim?" Sempre se lembrar _dele_, sempre pensar _nele_? Em cada coisa que ela sentia, em cada coisa que ela ouvia, em cada coisa que ela via, ter sempre a lembrança de uma pessoa que só merecia seu ódio?

E agora Amy estava em seu quarto vazio e escuro. Ela rapidamente acendeu as luzes. Sempre teve medo de escuro. Olhou em volta. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Também não havia ninguém lá dentro, ao menos não parecia ter. Ela soltou um suspiro aliviado. Ela se sentia segura ali, em seu quarto.

Torceu para não ter pesadelos naquela noite como na passada. Havia sido horrível! Sem falar que todos foram ver o que havia acontecido. Ela se sentiu uma retardada. Parecia uma criança apavorada com os monstros embaixo da cama. Só por prevenção, Amy olhou para ver se havia algo embaixo da cama. Não havia nada. Óbvio! "O que você esperava encontrar, sua idiota?" ela perguntou, se repreendendo, mas no mesmo instante deteve os seus pensamentos.

Assim como no quarto, fez a inspeção no banheiro para ver se encontrava algo 'estranho'. Não havia nada 'estranho'.

Por fim - depois da inspeção completa -, tomou um banho e deitou-se. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão rápido, por isso resolveu checar seus e-mails antes. Nada. A caixa estava vazia. Estava mais que claro que Hamilton não iria mais lhe mandar e-mails. Amy sentiu um aperto súbito atingir seu coração. _Nunca mais_. "Que bela amiga, você é, né Amy?" ela pensou.

Então se sentiu fraca, sozinha e com medo, _de_ _novo_.

Pegou o livro para ler um pouco e ver se relaxava. Acabou ficando mais tensa com o assassinato recente no livro e parou de ler, ainda que uma frase no livro ainda detivesse seus pensamentos...

"_Os moinhos de Deus moem lentamente, mas moem bem pequenininho..."_

Deitou na cama procurando relaxar, mas estava apreensiva. Lá fora uma chuva forte caía.

Pensou em como se sentia segura com Henry. Teve um impulso de sair do quarto e ir para a casinha dos empregados onde Henry deveria estar dormindo tranquilamente, ao contrário dela. Pensou em pedir-lhe um abrigo e dormir junto com ele.

Amy estava quase decidida a fazer isso, mas quando se deu conta que o resto dos empregados também dormiam lá e o que achariam dela dormir na mesma cama que Henry, acabou desistindo e repreendeu-se por sua ideia imbecil dando tapas na própria testa por uns bons segundos.

O que o próprio Henry acharia? Que ela era um sem vergonha. Claro que ela não tinha segundas intenções com ele. Imaginava-o como um amigo ou até como um irmão mais velho. Mas os adultos nunca achavam que os atos dessa nova geração eram isentos de malícia ou genuinamente ingênuos.

Ela voltou a deitar na cama.

A luz de um relâmpago invadiu seu quarto e logo depois ela ouviu o som pavoroso do trovão. Ela tapou os ouvidos como uma criança. Um arrepio atravessou a sua espinha. Estava com medo. Ela sempre teve medo de tempestades. Como ela odiava aquilo. O barulho das gotas de chuva nas árvores, o silvo do vento que balançava os galhos, o estrondo repentino do trovão, a luz trêmula e espectral do relâmpago, tudo aquilo lhe dava medo, muito medo.

" – _Mamãe! Mamãe! Estou com medo! Eu odeio tempestades._

– _Está tudo bem querida. A mamãe está aqui com você"_

Amy se lembrava que a mãe lhe dava um abraço forte e ao mesmo tempo delicado e ela se esquecia porquê estava preocupada ou com medo de quê. Ela lhe deitava na cama e lhe cobria com o hededrom lilás de fadinhas e cantava uma música francesa, uma canção de ninar. Amy ainda se lembrava de uma parte da melodia... Tentou cantarolá-la um pouco alto para dispersar o medo.

Por fim acabou dormindo embalada pela melodia suave da sua mãe. Quase podia sentir seus braços em volta dela lhe protegendo...

**Gente! Tudo bom? Pois é, mais um capítulo...**

**E esse Ian que não deixa a pobre da Amy em paz? Tadinha dela...**

**Gostaram do capítulo? Na verdade, esse capítulo foi meio que as reflexões da Amy, da sofrida e frágil Amy. **

**Ah, e se eu não me engano aquela frase lá em cima, _"Os moinhos de Deus moem lentamente, mas moem bem pequenininho...", _é de Shakespeare, o grande mestre da literatura, pelo menos o meu! :) **

**Depois que eu coloquei, fiquei achando que ficou bem legal, né? Tipo, vingança..., ops! ou como a Amy diz, "justiça"... **

**Beijinhos e até mais! ...**


	38. Autodestrutivo

Ele a olhava de modo encantador enquanto ela dormia. Não queria acordá-la de jeito algum. Pensou que poderia ficar sentado ali, olhando para ela para sempre, sem nunca se cansar do que estava vendo. Por toda sua vida, se fosse necessário.

Ela parecia estar sonhando, porque seus cílios tremiam e sua pálpebras se contraiam. Mas não ousaria acordá-la, ela precisava descansar. Esperava que ela não ficasse chateada quando acordasse e o visse ali, no seu quarto, sem ter ao menos pedido para entrar ou por ter entrado enquanto dormia.

Ele tirou uma mecha do seu cabelo ruivo que havia caído no seu rosto com cuidado. Só agora havia se dado conta de quanto ficara envolvido com ela. E isso não era bom. Prova disso eram seus últimos namoros...

Ele sempre se envolvia demais e quando ele acabava... bom, resumindo a tragédia, ele não ficava muito bem. Carregava os lencinhos de papel para onde quer que fosse, assuando compulsivamente o nariz que não parava de escorrer. A dor era tamanha que ele às vezes sentia vontade de morrer, pensando que não aguentaria mais sofrer.

Então... a dor começava a passar, as noites não pareciam mais tão longas, o torpor começava a diminuir, até ele se recompor absolutamente, pronto para mais um desastre amoroso.

Sempre lembrava a si mesmo de ir com calma, mas quando via, já estava envolvido até o âmago. E depois era só esperar para a garota se cansar dele e o jogar fora como uma embalagem de papel. E depois o sofrimento, a dor, a solidão e a recuperação. Seus amigos não aguentavam mais.

Deu um suspiro profundo. Não devia ficar ali, mas a companhia de Amy exercia uma atração especial sobre ele. Dava-lhe a sensação de ter sido sugado para um campo magnético; tinha que usar tanto a força física quanto a força de vontade para se ver livre.

E agora, olhando para ela, pensava que não havia meios de se livrar do sentimento que acelerava seu coração. Outro suspiro profundo. Isso só podia terminar de um jeito. Mal. Não fazia tanto tempo que terminara com sua última namorada, e agora lá estava indo ele a toda velocidade rumo a um novo sofrimento. "Isso é o que chamo de ser autodestrutivo!"

Mas podia sentir que aquela garota era diferente. Havia sentido algo diferente assim que a viu, algo muito forte, algo que não sentira por nenhuma outra garota. Talvez com ela desse certo. Uma pontinha de esperança surgiu em seu peito e irradiou para fora como uma luz verde. Vislumbrou-se feliz com ela ao seu lado, mas no mesmo momento se repreendeu. "Como pode pensar nisso agora!". E quem havia dito que ela queria algo com ele? Ela mesmo havia lhe confessado que gostava de Ian.

A atração que sentia por suas namoradas não eram nada se comparada ao que estava sentindo por Amy agora. A lógica sussurrava de forma maligna no seu ouvido: "a queda não será maior por isso?".

Queria poder vê-la só como amiga, como ela o via. Mas já era certo. Gostava dela. Já gostava dela quando a viu pela primeira vez.

O café da manhã dela ainda estava em cima da escrivaninha, onde ele havia deixado quando percebera que ela ainda dormira.

Amy se mexia, inquieta, e Henry observou que ela estava prestes a acordar. Ela lutou para levantar as pálpebras. Mas, quando o fez, ele ficou impressionado de ver o quão verdes eram seus olhos.

– Bom dia, dorminhoca. – ele falou.

– Bom dia. – ela sussurrou um pouco grogue, mas logo um sorriso se espalhou sobre seus lábios, fazendo-o sentir um milionário. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Bom... – ele gaguejou enquanto coçava a nuca – Na verdade eu não tenho uma desculpa convincente. Mas trouxe seu café – disse, mostrando-lhe a bandeja.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu.

– Dormiu bem?

– Não muito. Sonhei bastante. – ela falou indecisa.

– Com o que? – ele perguntou curioso.

– Só não foi com você. – ela riu e ele corou, percebendo o quando indiscreto havia sido – Na verdade eu não me lembro direito. Só vejo flashes passarem rapidamente e quando eu tento focalizar, eles somem. – ela olhou inquisitiva e preocupada para ele. – Não é esquisito?

– Não. Tem gente que não consegue se lembrar do que sonhou. É normal. – ele falou de modo tranquilizante. Ela soltou um suspiro.

– Queria me lembrar. Oh! Isso é tão frustrante! É como se fosse importante para mim e eu precisasse lembrar, mas não consigo! – ela lhe olhou meio desesperada.

– Tenho certeza que não é nada importante. – ele falou, estendendo-lhe o chocolate quente. Ela pegou, mas parou antes de beber.

– Mas não dizem que você sonha com o que está no seu subconsciente?

– Dizem? – ele perguntou com uma risada. Ela levantou o olhar para ele.

– Você não tem jeito! – mas não conseguiu ficar séria enquanto falava.

– Sabe o que eu acho que você está precisando? De comida. Sim. Minha mãe sempre me dizia que nunca deveria se começar o dia pensando em assuntos sérios ou desagradáveis. Tanto que a primeira coisa que ela fazia ao levantar da cama era sorrir e nos dizer "A vida não é maravilhosa?".

– Sua mãe parecia ser realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa. – Amy disse – Pelo visto Pilar não aprendeu muito com seus ensinamentos.

– Pilar sempre foi critica. É dela. Mas ela sempre foi maravilhosa. Depois da morte de mamãe é que ela ficou amarga. Acho que foi um estalo de que a vida não era do jeito como mamãe sempre dizia. Ela ficou com raiva... raiva de tudo. De que tudo que ela acreditava era uma "mentira". Eu sei disso porque às vezes também me sinto assim. Meio que 'perco as esperanças'.

– Eu sei como é. – Amy falou distraída. – Mas, como sua mãe disse, não vamos pensar em coisas tristes! – de certo modo ela se surpreendeu que tivesse sido ela mesma que havia falado aquilo.

– É, você está certa. – ele concordou.

– Eu sei. – Amy brincou, soberba. Henry lhe olhou como se dissesse "o que foi que você disse?" e ela caiu na gargalhada. Se sentia extremamente bem. Feliz. Pra falar a verdade, Henry lhe deixava assim. Quis poder nunca desgrudar dele.

**Qual será os sonhos que a Amy não consegue se lembrar? Será que eles são mesmo importantes? E o Henry? Sempre fofo! **

**E vocês, gostaram? Deixem reviews, please! Obrigada por todas elas! Beijinhos!**

**PS:O próximo capítulo promete, viu!**


	39. Mal assombrado?

Depois de terminar o café enquanto conversavam amigavelmente, Henry lhe propôs uma saída.

– Acredite, você precisa de uma cor. Está com uma cara péssima. – ele brincou.

– Como se eu fosse pegar um bronze na Inglaterra. – ela retrucou.

– Eu espero você se trocar. – ele anunciou. Só depois do olhar inusitado dela, ele percebeu o que havia falado e corou. – Tá bom. Tô te esperando lá fora. – ele respondeu meio sem graça.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, ela saiu do quarto com um cheiro suave de sabonete.

– Hã... Não vai pegar o casaco? – ele perguntou.

– Não está frio. – ela respondeu.

– Acredite, aqui o tempo muda em pouquíssimos minutos.

Só depois de muito insistência de Henry, Amy pegou seu casaco.

Simplesmente não podia se conformar como o tempo mudaria se o céu estava quase limpo. Mal haviam saído do quarto, já começaram a conversar.

Eles estavam descendo a terceira e última escada que dava para o hall, uma escada por onde ela nunca havia descido desde que estava lá, quando, de súbito, Amy sentiu o choque de uma onda de terror irracional. Era uma sensação nauseante, que surgiu e desapareceu muito rápido. Ficou com ela, porém, uma ideia nova.

– A casa não é... mal-assombrada, não é? – ela perguntou.

Henry, um passo a frente, tendo acabado de chegar, em sua narrativa, ao momento em que a sua mãe estava por um fio, olhou para trás com uma expressão perplexa.

– O quê? – ele perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido o que ela havia dito. – Não que eu saiba. Por acaso... alguém... andou dizendo algo do gênero? – ele perguntou curioso e cauteloso ao mesmo tempo.

– Você nunca sentiu ou viu nada na casa? Alguém já _morreu_ aqui?

"Que pergunta infeliz!", Amy pensou uma fração de segundo depois. Tarde demais, porque já era de se presumir que a sua mãe...

– Minha mãe morreu no hospital. – disse.

– Ah, claro.

Henry prosseguiu, agora falando dos seus colegas de escola.

Eles andaram muito enquanto conversavam e falavam sobre suas vidas. Observavam e comentavam com interesse as belas paisagens. Ele lhe perguntava as coisa e ela respondia, às vezes um pouco evasiva. Ela também lhe fez várias perguntas e ele respondia bem-humorado.

Se encaminharam para o penhasco, onde o mar jazia logo embaixo.

Estavam em frente ao mar, vendo uma vista belíssima. As ondas quebravam nas rochas e as árvores eram visíveis ao fundo. O pânico momentâneo que Amy sentira, agora parecia incompreensível. _O que havia acontecido com ela_? Não havia nada de errado com a casa ou com o resto. Ao contrário, aquela paisagem era ainda mais bonita. Era lindo! Triste, mas lindo.

– É lindo... – ela murmurou enfeitiçada.

– É, não é? Eu sempre achei. Às vezes vinha para cá, me sentava na beirada e ficava olhando e pensando na minha vida.

– É triste, melancólico, mas...

Amy deu uns passos à frente se encaminhando para a ponta do penhasco, para o mar. Algo a chamava... ela quase podia ouvir o mar com a melodia suave das suas ondas lhe chamando, lhe convidando para mergulhar...

Então Henry pegou no seu braço, detendo-a.

– Amy? Cuidado. Não chegue muito perto, você pode acabar caindo.

Ela acordou do quase transe.

– Hã? – perguntou um pouco desorientada.

– Cuidado para não cair.

– Ah, tá. Não se preocupe, eu não iria pular. – ela riu, embora uma vontade tomasse o seu peito e fosse totalmente o contrário das suas palavras.

Ela olhou para baixo novamente. Havia algo no mar, na paisagem tão... tão _familiar_. O mar ainda a chamava, mas ela virou-se e seguiu Henry.

Havia voltado a prestar atenção no que ele falava e voltaram à conversa. Henry subiu em umas árvores para apanhar umas maçãs. Eles comeram com vontade. Já passara da hora do almoço há muito tempo. Como o tempo passava voando ao lado dela!

Haviam falado sobre tudo. Claro que ela não chegou no assunto _ex_-namoradas e ele também não teria porque chegar. De repente o céu se fechou e uma chuva fininha começou a cair. Amy colocou o casaco e ele também.

Ele pegou na sua mão e a conduziu para uma casinha pequena de madeira.

– Para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou.

– Para o meu esconderijo. – ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Era simples e não havia quase nada dentro, só alguns brinquedos de menino. Eles entraram. Henry tentou acender a luz e esta acabou obedecendo, embora fraca.

– Fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui. – ele falou.

– Dá pra perceber. – Amy retrucou enquanto passava o dedo em uma estante cheia de pó.

– Eu adorava este lugar. – falou saudoso. Amy agachou para pegar uma boneca.

– O que é isso? – ela perguntou com a boneca na mão.

– Isso? É de uma menina com quem eu brincava quando era pequeno. Não é meu. – ele afirmou. Então ela soltou um grito pavoroso.

– Que foi? – ele perguntou meio gritando também.

– Um escorpião! – ela gritou de volta. Ele pegou um taco de beisebol e foi até ela. Vendo a criatura no chão, deu-lhe uma tacada tão forte que Amy pensou ter visto a cauda dele ser jogada para o outro lado. O bicho agora jazia morto e estava mesmo dividido ao meio.

– Não é à toa que me chamam de bom de taco. – ele falou orgulhoso para Amy, mas ela estava parada no mesmo lugar, com a mão na boca, que estavam tremendo, e os olhos arregalados. Pensou se ela talvez estivesse em estado de choque.

– Que foi, Amy? – ele perguntou preocupado. A cor do rosto da garota havia se esvaziado completamente. Estava branco como papel.

– E-ele ia me p-p-picar... – ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça hesitante.

Ela poderia muito bem ter morrido desta vez. Era muita coisa para ela, coisa demais... e ela não aguentava mais toda aquela pressão, toda aquela tensão...

Eles faziam parte da família mais poderosa do mundo, seus pais haviam sido assassinados, seus primos tentavam matá-los, eles estavam sozinhos no mundo e ela quase havia morrido desta vez. E de repente tudo havia vindo como em um tsunami; os sentimentos guardados, as emoções reprimidas... O chão, onde ela apoiava os pés, não existia mais, ele havia sumido repentinamente. E então se sentiu tão fraca e insignificante... e sentiu frio, um frio de quem está sozinho no mundo.

Ela se rendeu ao choro. Precisava colocar tudo aquilo para fora. Não aguentava mais tudo aquilo preso no seu peito, matando-a aos pouco e cada vez mais, como uma doença corrosiva e mortal.

– Ele já está morto, Amy. – Henry consolou-a enquanto a envolvia nos seus braços e Amy não se sentiu mais tão sozinha assim. Ela aceitou o convite e afundou o rosto no peito dele, soluçando. Deixou todo o seu peso nos braços fortes de Henry. Suas pernas tremiam tanto que ela quase não conseguia apoiá-las no chão. Mas no fundo, ter ele lá era um conforto. Saber que ela não estava sozinha, que ela tinha a ele e ter a ele era _muito_ bom.

– V-v-você me salvou. – ela sibilou.

– Não foi nada. O importante é você estar bem. – ele pegou seu rosto tão frágil e pequenino se comparado as suas mãos enormes e grosseiras e enxugou as lágrimas com o dedo, tentando ser o mais delicado possível – Pronto. Passou, passou. – ele animou-a e deu um sorriso. Ela lhe respondeu com outro sorriso um pouco triste e um tanto assustado. Olhavam-se profundamente um nos olhos do outro.

Ela já havia parado de chorar; só então percebeu o quanto perto estavam um do outro. Nesse momento uma mecha caiu em cima de seus olhos e ele estendeu a mão para colocá-la atrás da sua orelha. Amy sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando a mão dele encostou na sua orelha; nunca havia sentido aquilo por _ninguém_.

Ele chegou mais perto, passando sua mão por detrás da nuca dela. Amy imaginou o que ele iria fazer, mas torcia com todas as suas forças que restavam, e não eram muitas, para que não fizesse. Henry não soube ao certo o que deu nele, mas ela parecia tão frágil e meiga...

Então ele inclinou seu rosto sobre o dela. Estavam cada vez mais perto... Amy podia sentir a respiração irregular dele no seu rosto...

**Ai meu Deus, e agora?**

**Esse capítulo teve bastante emoção, não? O que vocês acharam de tudo isso? **

**Deixem reviews com suas opiniões sobre os acontecimentos! O que deu na Amy quando estava descendo da escada ou quando ela estava vendo o mar? Vocês querem que Henry dê um beijo na Amy? Vocês acham que ela vai aceitar o beijo? Vocês querem que a Amy fique com o Henry? **

**Nossa! Realmente muita coisa aconteceu nesse capítulo! **

**É uma pena que as férias acabem hoje... talvez eu demore um pouco mais para postar os capítulos, mas vou me esforçar o máximo possível!**

**Beijinhos e boa volta às aulas. Ninguém merece, eu sei, mas é a vida...**


	40. Traição

Via aquele momento em câmera lenta. Um turbilhão de coisas passava pela sua cabeça a deixando mais confusa. Seus membros não tinham qualquer ação. Tentou focalizar em alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa.

Ele se aproximou mais um centímetro. Foi então que Amy caiu em si. Meu Deus! Ele ia lhe beijar! Não, não e não! Estava tudo errado! Não era para ser assim! Eles eram amigos, _só_ amigos. A dúvida de repente pairou sobre seus pensamentos. Não eram?

Mais confusão na sua vida já tão complicada... Estava tudo indo tão bem. Passeios pelo jardim, conversas agradáveis, mas ele tinha que estragar tudo com aquele beijo prestes a ser selado!

Amy sentiu um conflito interno se instalar nela. E se ela o beijasse? Ela gostava dele. Ele era afável, brincalhão e inteligente, era (como poderia dizer?) um bom partido. E se ela tentasse com ele? Poderia esquecer Ian de uma vez. Sem falar que Amy sabia o que Henry era _de verdade_, já com Ian...

Amy fechou os olhos. Não podia ser tão ruim. Não iria resistir ao beijo. Iria beijá-lo. Sim, iria beijá-lo!

Mas ela não podia. Ela não podia ou ela não queria? E ela soube naquele momento uma coisa que ela tinha certeza há muito tempo, mas se recusava a admitir: era de Ian que ela gostava e nunca teve tanta certeza disso quanto agora. E apesar de gostar muito, mas muito mesmo de Henry, não era por ele que ela estava apaixonada. _Não era..._

Um sentimento de traição tomou seu peito. Ela estava traindo a Ian beijando Henry? Não. Não era a Ian que ela estava traindo, afinal eles não tinham _nada_. Mas ela estava traindo a si própria. Beijá-lo não iria fazer ela deixar de gostar de Ian e começar a gostar dele. Não passava de uma ilusão e ela se sentiria péssima depois. Mas, além de trair a si mesma, ela estava traindo a Henry, lhe dando esperanças onde elas não existiam. Em Amy só havia espaço para um garoto. E ela já estava preenchida por Ian, felizmente ou infelizmente.

Não havia porque ficar alimentando um sentimento que não era verdadeiro. Isso só traria mágoas para ambos os lados. Amy abriu os olhos. Faltavam pouquíssimos milímetro para os lábios dele se encostarem nos dela. Ele ficaria triste, Amy sabia disso, mas simplesmente não dava... Ela olhou para ele e colocando as mãos em seus ombro, impedindo-o de avançar, apenas murmurou:

– Desculpe, mas não posso...

Primeiro olhou para seus olhos, mas não teve coragem de continuar. Eles estavam... decepcionados e rejeitados. Amy teve pena dele.

Soube que a amizade entre eles acabaria naquele momento, mas não fez nada, não havia o que fazer. Abaixou o olhar, mas ele lhe olhava com insistência, provavelmente se sentindo horrível. Amy virou-se e correu em direção a porta. Não olhou para trás. Não conseguiria olhar para ele novamente. Não conseguiria ficar ali nem mais um segundo sob o olhar frustrado de Henry.

Ainda chovia. Amy ergueu o capuz. Não estava mais na casinha quente com a companhia protetora de Henry; estava no jardim sob o frio que tentava penetrar nas suas roupas pelos pingos de chuva congelantes. Alguns tocaram no seu rosto e o que a fez tomar um choque, voltando imediatamente para a realidade.

Abandonou os devaneios e pensou de modo racional. Tinha que chegar a casa o mais rápido possível. Pegar aquela chuva podia lhe trazer um resfriado e o que ela menos precisava agora era disso.

Caminhou a passos largos e rápidos, fugindo das poças. Não teve problemas para achar o caminho e em poucos minutos estava na mansão. Andy limpava o hall. Amy estava ensopada.

– Oh! Querida, entre. – Andy a acolheu e levou-a para dentro da casa sem se preocupar com a possibilidade de ter que limpar tudo outra vez. – Cuidado para não ficar gripada. Quer que eu prepare um banho quente?

– Não, Andy. Não precisa. – Amy sibilou. Não soube nem como conseguiu responder. Se sentia _péssima_!

– Vá tomar um banho que eu daqui a pouco lhe levo um xícara de chocolate quente. – Amy se animou. Chocolate quente não iria mal. Estava precisando de um denguinho. Foi direto para o seu quarto batendo os dentes de frio.

– Foi passear? – Amy virou-se. Ah não! Ian era a pessoa que Amy menos precisava ver agora.

– Não lhe interessa. – ela resmungou. Ele estava com _aquele_ sorriso.

– Ei! – ele disse pegando no braço dela. – Soube que está fazendo novos amigos por aqui.

– Me largue! – Amy rosnou com os dentes cerrados, prestes a atacá-lo. Estava com tanta raiva dele. Afinal havia deixado Henry por ele. "Que grande troca" ironizou. Ele a soltou sem a menor pressa.

– Foi dar um passeio com Henry, é?

– Você andou me seguindo? – ela perguntou enfim desnorteada. Será que Ian havia visto? Será que ele sabia o que havia acontecido? Amy sentiu sua cabeça girar. E se ele soubesse?

– Ouvi ele lhe chamando para dar uma volta. – Amy suspirou aliviada. Ian não sabia ou se sabia, não queria lhe dizer. Ela preferiu acreditar na primeira opção. – Queria que você aceitasse dar uma volta comigo também. – ele falou cheio de galanteios, mas por um segundo Amy pôde vislumbrar mágoa em seus olhos, ou até ciúmes. Porém, no instante seguinte não havia mais nada a não ser seus olhos cor de âmbar. Seria tudo sido só uma impressão?

– Quem sabe nos seus sonhos – ela respondeu cheia de acidez para não derramar uma lágrima ali mesmo e seguiu andando para o seu quarto. A verdade é que dizer aquilo doeu muito mais nela do que nele e _ele_ não sabia disso, talvez ele _nunca_ soubesse... e talvez saber disso doesse ainda mais nela.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado na sua vida? Amy entrou no quarto e se derreteu em lágrimas. Da sua boca só saíram apenas algumas palavras que quase não podiam ser decifradas por causa do choro.

– Eu odeio minha droga de vida!

**Eu tirei essa última frase por experiência própria. Eu vivo falando isso! **

**E ela não beijou... Acho que no fundo todas vocês queriam isso, né? Ou não? Será que o Ian sabe da verdade? Será que ele ficou com ciúmes, ou não? Deixem em doces reviews pra mim! **

**Mesmo em aula tô sempre arranjando um tempinho pra postar aqui. Afinal, eu saiu daquele mundo corrido e cansativo. Já tenho dois trabalhos pra fazer em apenas três dias de aula!**

**Uma perguntinha: vocês querem que Amy e Henry voltem a se falar ou não? **

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	41. Sugestões

– Posso entrar? – Andy perguntou suave do outro lado da porta.

– Pode. – Amy respondeu, enxugando os cabelos depois de um banho quente e agradável.

Andy entrou com uma xícara quentinha nas mãos.

– Aqui está.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu. Andy não foi embora. Sentou na sua cama e olhou para Amy, talvez tivesse percebido seus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

– Quer desabafar? – ela perguntou. Amy sorriu.

– Bem que o Henry disse que você era uma adivinha. – ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Henry. Seu sorriso sumiu.

– Henry é um garoto ótimo. – Amy suspirou. Precisava de alguém para desabafar e ela confiava em Andy.

– Sabe, Andy, eu perdi o único amigo que eu tinha. Acho que estou muito boa nisso. Já perdi dois em menos de uma semana. – ela parou. Andy deixou que continuasse. – Eu estava gostando muito de Henry. Ele é brincalhão, divertido e inteligente. – Amy não sitou o quesito lindo – Nós estávamos nos dando super bem, mas hoje ele... ele tentou me beijar e eu _fugi_.

Amy não falou mais nada. Estava tão envergonhada de contar aquilo pra alguém. Ela não conseguia nem olhar para Andy. Mas Andy também não falou nada.

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor, Amy finalmente falou.

– Você não entende, não é?

– Querida, tenho certeza que você teve um bom motivo para isso. Você é uma garota muito sensata. Posso ver isso nos seus olhos.

– Oh, Andy! – Amy suspirou. – Eu fugi porque não é ele que ocupa meu coração! Eu não podia lhe dar falsas esperanças. E, por mais desejo que eu tenha de esquecer uma certa pessoa, não posso usar outra para fazer isso. É tão... cruel! – ela falou – E o pior é que eu estava gostando tanto do Henry. Ele estava sendo tão bom para mim. E agora eu estou sozinha outra vez.

– Não, não está. Eu estou aqui e vou cuidar de você. Não se preocupe. – Andy lhe deu um abraço e Amy pôde sentir seu cheiro. Ela tinha cheiro de cookies e chocolate quente. Um cheiro agradável e acolhedor. Amy a largou.

– Quer me contar mais alguma coisa? – Andy perguntou solícita.

– Eu não sei o que eu faço. Não sei o que eu faço a respeito de Henry. Não sei o que eu faço a respeito de Ian.

– Ian? – ela perguntou confusa.

– Err... – Amy começou incomodada – É que eu gosto de Ian.

– Hummm... – Andy murmurou pensativa – Entendo.

– E então? – Amy perguntou ansiosa pela resposta.

– Acho que você deveria esclarecer a situação com Henry. Explicar para ele que para você, ele é só um amigo.

– Mas e se ele ficar triste?

– Querida, por mais que isso machuque-o, ele tem que entender. Como você mesma disse, é errado ficar dando falsas esperanças porque isso só vai fazer com que ele sofra mais. E se você tem certeza que é do Ian que você gosta, tem mais um motivo para falar com o Henry. E se você gosta mesmo do Ian, também tem que falar com ele.

– Andy, eu tenho tanto medo de sofrer por alguém. Eu acho que é do que eu mais tenho medo. De gostar de verdade de uma pessoa e acabar perdendo-a. E eu tenho tanto medo que isso aconteça. Que eu acabe gostando de verdade do Ian e ele me deixe ou que nós nos separemos.

– Amy, eu posso ver nos seus olhos a coragem e determinação. Já está na hora de você falar com ele, antes que seja tarde demais. – Andy pegou sua mão como se para lhe dar coragem – É melhor se arriscar para fazer uma coisa, do que passar a vida se arrependendo por não tê-la feito.

– Você tem razão, Andy. Vou falar com ele amanhã. Com os dois.

– Estou orgulhosa por você. – Andy sorriu.

– Obrigada, Andy.

– De nada, querida. Agora já está tarde e é hora de ir para cama. – Amy deitou-se e Andy colocou o cobertor no seu corpo.

– Obrigada mesmo, Andy.

– Durma bem. – Andy desejou sorrindo e apagou a luz, mas Amy não tinha tanta certeza quanto a isso.

Passaria a noite pensando em como falar com os dois e isso lhe rendeu horas a menos de sono.

**Gente! Tudo bom? Gostaram do capítulo? Deixem reviews! PLEASE! **

**Será que a Amy vai falar com os _dois_? Será que vai dar certo? O que será que vai acontecer? Se quiserem, podem deixar palpites, vai que alguém acerta!**

**Posso prometer que o próximo capítulo tem bastantes emoções!**

**Beijinhos!**


	42. Depois da conversa,surpresa desagradável

Amy inspirava o ar como se fosse inspirar coragem. Hoje o dia prometia grandes emoções. Ensaiou no espelho várias falas das quais nenhuma ficou boa o suficiente. Decidiu falar o que viesse na cabeça.

Decidira falar com Henry primeiro. Já estava pronta para sair quando alguém bateu na porta.

– Pode entrar – Amy anunciou.

Quando viu quem entrou, Amy desejou não ter dito nada. Era Henry. Ficou um clima meio estranho entre os dois. Na verdade, ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que dizer. Que ela gostava de Ian? Que ele era só seu amigo? Que ela não queria nada com ele? Apenas pedir desculpas? Mas, desculpas pelo que? Ela não havia feito nada de errado, apenas recusado um beijo, afinal ela não era obrigada a beijar quem gostasse dela.

– Oi. – ele falou primeiro.

– Oi. – ela respondeu.

– Queria conversar com você. – Henry começou.

– Quer sentar? – Amy ofereceu a cama.

– Não, obrigado. Está bom assim. – ele deu uma grande tragada de ar para os pulmões e começou – Amy, eu queria me desculpar pelo que eu fiz ontem. Não era pra eu ter tentado te beijar. Você mesma me disse que gostava de Ian e que eu era só um amigo pra você. – ele falava que nem um robô, na verdade, não tinha nada do Henry espontâneo e divertido que Amy conhecera. Talvez ela também não estivesse colaborando em só ficar olhando para baixo.

– Tá. – ela falou.

– Era só isso que eu queria te dizer e já que você me desculpa, eu tô indo embora. – disse desanimado. Amy podia imaginar o quão doloroso era para ele falar aquilo. Ele já estava saindo quando Amy o chamou de repente.

– Henry, espera. – ela começou. Ele voltou ao quarto. – Eu também ia falar com você sobre isso e eu também queria te pedia desculpas por ficar dando esperanças onde elas não existem. – ela disse, torcendo as mãos.

– Você não tem que se desculpar. Ao contrário, você não me deu esperanças algumas. Não sei porque fui fazer aquela besteira.

– Não se culpe por isso, Henry. Você não fez nada de mais. – ela o confortou, lhe olhando nos olhos pela primeira vez naquele dia.

– Para você pode não ser nada, mas para mim é. Eu arrisquei e perdi tudo. Perdi você, Amy. Eu arrisquei que você gostaria de mim e perdi você e a nossa amizade. E isso, para mim, foi uma grande perda. Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca soube jogar. – ele dei um sorriso fraco e triste.

Sinceramente, Amy não sabia o que falar. Retorcia as mãos nervosamente.

– Você vai deixar de ser meu amigo? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido como uma criança pequena que tem medo de perder o melhor amigo.

– Amy, não sou eu que tenho que dizer isso. Se eu pudesse nunca me afastaria de você. Você é que tem que saber se ainda me quer como amigo mesmo depois do que eu fiz, mesmo depois de saber o que sinto por você.

Depois de parar de falar, Henry suspendeu a respiração, esperando ansioso a resposta de Amy. Talvez fosse ruim para ele ficar com Amy sabendo que ela nunca seria sua, mas agora só importava ter ela por perto. Se isso iria lhe machucar ou não, estava em último plano. O rosto dela se iluminou com um sorriso.

– Oh, Henry! É tão bom saber que você não está com raiva de mim e que você me quer de volta como amiga! – ela se atirou em seu braços e ele a acolheu sem se importar o quão difícil era suportar ela estar tão perto e ele não poder fazer nada, mas contentou-se apenas com o abraço.

Ele a apertava, mas ela também o apertava. Enroscou suas mãos nos cabelos úmidos dela, sentindo sua maciez. Pressionou o nariz para sentir seu cheiro e talvez para ter certeza que ela estava mesmo lhe abraçando.

Então Amy se desvencilhou do abraço um pouco envergonhada.

– Desculpe. Não sei se eu deveria fazer isso. Não quero que sofra mais do que está sofrendo agora.

– Não tem problema, Amy. Não se preocupe que eu não vou lhe atacar. – ele brincou pela primeira vez naquele dia, mas Amy não viu o brilho brincalhão que seus olhos tinham. Achou que nunca mais os viria.

– Vamos passear? – ela falou animada para ver se ele se animava também.

– Vamos. – ele sorriu.

– Então vamos. – e pegou na sua mão, conduzindo-o para fora do seu quarto. Ele sorriu com a animação da menina e seguiu-a enquanto ela ia na frente, puxando-o.

Abriram a porta e, quando deram para fora, toparam com alguém não muito agradável, pelo menos do ponto de vista de Henry.

Ian.

Automaticamente, Henry tomou a frente e agora era ele que puxava Amy. Tentou se esquivar do ataque frontal e escapar com Amy pelo canto, mas Ian foi mais rápido e fechou o caminho, impedindo-os de passar.

– Com licença. – Henry falou, olhando para os olhos de Ian. Amy pensou ter visto faíscas voarem quando o olhar dos dois se encontrou.

– Vai passear, Amy? – Ian perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. Amy não queria olhar para ele.

– Vou. – ela sussurrou.

– Tudo bem com você? – Ian perguntou de novo.

Amy sentiu Henry apertando mais do que deveria a sua mão. Amy trincou os dentes para ver se não sentia a dor. Olhou para ele. Seus dentes também estavam cerrados, como se ele estivesse os apertando com muita força. Ele parecia estar se controlando ao máximo para não encher Ian de porrada.

Ela nunca havia reparado como os dois eram diferentes. Ian estava frio e irônico - como sempre - como se quisesse ver até onde Henry aguentaria aquela pressão. Já Henry parecia estar prestes a estourar de tanta raiva, mal conseguindo contê-la, principalmente nos olhos. Seus olhos azuis, calmos e brincalhões agora pareciam um mar furioso com ondas revoltadas.

Amy também estava ficando tensa. Tinha que fazer algo para aquilo acabar antes de os dois começarem a se estapear.

– Tudo – respondeu. Precisava se livrar de Ian rápido.

– Dá licença – Henry rosnou.

– E você, Henry, como está? – Ian perguntou, fingindo cordialidade.

Amy olhou de novo para Henry. Aquilo não ia acabar bem. Seus olhos estavam inflamados de raiva.

– E como está Angelina? – Ian perguntou novamente desta vez lhe lançando um olhar cúmplice. Amy não sabia quem era Angelina, mas não achou muito bom perguntar quem era naquele instante.

Ian havia passado do limite com aquela pergunta e ela acabou sendo o estopim para a fúria de Henry extravasar. Tocar no nome de Angelina era sempre o ponto fraco de Henry e Ian sabia disso. Ele largou por um momento a mão de Amy e aproximou-se de Ian a passos pesados, os punhos cerrados e os olhos em chamas. Agarrou o colarinho de Ian, rosnando:

– Olha aqui seu ordinário: não é porque eu sou filho da empregada que você pode falar assim comigo e não é porque eu moro em baixo do seu teto que eu vou deixar de te dar uma surra!

– Me largue! – Ian rosnou de volta.

Amy não percebeu medo nos olhos de Ian, na verdade, eles pareciam mais valentes do que nunca, até parecia que ele tinha planejado aquela briga. Amy não quis pensar naquilo. Precisava agir em vez de ficar só olhando. Ela andou até eles com as mãos suadas. Estava nervosa.

– Henry, por favor, – Amy pediu, sussurrando, colocando a mão no seu braço musculoso e já perto deles o bastante para ser atingida. – não faça isso. – A sua voz quase não saia.

Eles permanecer se encarando por mais alguns segundos como dois galos de briga e como se esperassem quem desistiria primeiro.

– Henry, por favor. – Amy pediu novamente com os olhos suplicantes até porque achava que Ian perderia se houvesse uma briga. Se repreendeu no mesmo momento por pensar só em Ian.

Então Henry o largou. Amy soltou um suspiro de alívio. Pegou na mão de Henry, que estava tremendo de raiva, e o puxou para sair de lá o quanto antes.

– Vamos. – Amy o chamou. Henry foi e Amy começou a agradecer à Deus baixinho.

Olhou para trás uma última vez. Ian ainda estava parado lá, com um olhar arrasado, como se dissesse: "Por que você prefere a ele?". Ela virou o rosto, não queria que ele visse o que na verdade ela pensava. "Eu apenas fiz isso para te proteger, apenas... Simplesmente não aguentaria ver você se machucar". E seguiu com Henry ao seu lado.

**Que bafo! **

**E então? Que tal o momento tenso? Será que o covarde do Ian realmente planejou tudo aquilo? Gostaram que a Amy fez as pazes com o Henry - não se preocupem depois ela vai falar com o Ian... - ou não? Deixem reviews! **

**Alguma crítica a fazer? Eu sei que vocês queriam uma brava luta entre os dois pra depois a Amy ficar com raiva do Henry e ir cuidar do Ian, _mas_ não foi dessa vez... **

**Deixa o Ian sofrer mais um pouquinho vai, ele merece.**

**Beijinhos! **


	43. Diamantes

Eles não comentaram nada sobre a situação que havia passado, simplesmente fingiram que aquilo não havia ocorrido. Escolheram um lugar mais afastado da casa por prevenção e agora ambos estavam deitados na grama macia e verde do campo. Olhavam para o céu. Não procuravam nada, ou talvez até procurassem a sua paz. Amy ficou pensando quantas vezes havia feito aquilo.

Permaneceram um longo tempo sem falar nada. O dia estava bom, agradável e fresco. De vez em quando uma brisa soprava para afastar as suas preocupações.

Amy descansou a mão, que estava em cima do seu peito, na grama. Sentiu a grama fazendo cócegas nela, entrando por entre os dedos e roçando na sua pele. Olhou para cima. A luz do sol cegou-a por um instante então ela fechou-os. Encheu os pulmões de ar. Podia sentir a luz do sol tentando penetrar nas suas pálpebras e deixando-as avermelhadas. Apertou-as para a luz não entrar, até tudo ficar completamente preto. Não queria a luz ou o brilho.

Sentiu sua mão, que descansava na grama, ser apertada por algo quente e áspero. Abriu os olhos, relaxando instantaneamente o cenho que estava franzido. Era Henry. Sentiu a luz penetrando, mas dessa vez não se importou. Talvez devesse esquecer a escuridão e deixar a luz entrar. Talvez devesse deixar Henry entrar no seu coração, talvez devesse deixar Henry ser sua luz. Sorriu para ele. Não era uma má ideia. Sorriu também para aquela ideia.

– Oi. – ela falou.

– Oi.

Amy apertou sua mão e tentou sentir ao máximo a sensação de pegá-la. Podia sentir cada calo dele, cada linha de sua mão, podia sentir o calor e a proteção, podia sentir a luz que começava a se espalhar pela sua mão e subia o seu braço. Gostava daquela sensação.

Sorriu de novo. Henry lhe olhou de um jeito engraçado.

– Que foi? – perguntou.

– Gosto de pegar na sua mão. – ela respondeu infantilmente. – Gosto de estar com você. Você me deixa feliz. – e voltou a sorrir.

Então ele parou de lhe olhar com um olhar mais animado para depois lhe olhar mais sério. Passou a mão no rosto dela em um carinho sutil com um sorriso meigo nos lábios, um sorriso encantador. Ela também olhava para ele. Olhar para seus olhos era como olhar para o céu; era libertador.

– Você já foi a um museu? – ele perguntou. Amy não respondeu nada, apenas lhe lançou um olhar de 'você está brincando, né?'. Como ele lhe fazia aquela pergunta? Logo ela que amava museus. Ele deixou de olhar para ela e passou a dirigir seu olhar para o céu como se estivesse voltando no tempo, lembrando de algo...

– Quando eu era pequeno, minha mãe me levou para ver o maior diamante do mundo em um museu. Quando cheguei lá e vi aquela joia maravilhosa, fiquei encantado na mesma hora. A sua cristalinidade, a sua lapidação, a matrizes de cores que formava quando a luz refletia. Nunca havia visto algo tão belo. Lembro de ter estendido as minhas mãozinhas para pegá-lo, – Henry fez um gesto com as mãos como se fosse pegar o diamante imaginário – mas só então percebi que além do vidro que a cercava, haviam vários seguranças que bloqueavam a passagem para não passarmos de um certo ponto em que uma corda vermelha de veludo estava disposta.

Amy escutava com atenção a história de Henry. Podia até vislumbrar a cena. Ele continuou:

– Coincidiu de nós termos ido no dia em que o organizador iria dar uma palestra. Ele falou de como os diamantes se formavam, como eles são raros, onde este havia sido encontrado, entre outras coisas. Mas sempre que ele falava do diamante, ele o olhava de forma que me dava nos nervos, com possessão ou superioridade. E eu tinha raiva dele. Sim, eu tinha inveja dele.

Amy pôde vislumbrar o ódio nos seus olhos.

– E eu ficava imaginando o que ele ficava fazendo com o diamante quando estavam sozinhos. Que ele devia tocá-lo e admirar sua beleza. E aquilo ficou remoendo no meu peito durante muitos dias. Até que um dia, eu percebi que ele nunca seria meu e que eu tinha que me contentar com isso.

Henry parou sua narrativa e olhou para Amy novamente. Ele tinha uma expressão diferente no rosto. Amy tentou decifrá-la.

– E agora, Amy, eu sinto por você a mesma coisa que eu sentia pelo diamante.

– Como assim? – ela perguntou confusa e um pouco envergonhada.

– Eu lhe quero, Amy. Sim, você é a coisa que eu mais quero, mas sei que eu só posso admirar sua beleza de longe. Eu sei que você nunca será minha e sei que eu nunca serei seu e por mais que eu me esforce, eu nunca serei mais do que um amigo, um admirador, um observador. E quando eu olho para o Ian, eu tenho raiva dele. Raiva da forma como ele lhe olha, da mesma forma que aquele homem olhava para o diamante. E quando eu olho para ele é que eu vejo que você nunca será minha. Que eu sempre lhe olharei distante, através de um vidro. E mesmo quando você está aqui, do meu lado, parece que você não está. Por isso que muitas vezes eu preciso tocar em você para ter certeza de que você está aqui comigo. Porque eu sei que seu corpo está aqui, mas sua alma, seu pensamento, ainda está com Ian. – ele deu um suspiro profundo e um sorriso triste.

Amy sentiu pena dele.

– Mas está tudo bem. Não se preocupe comigo. Não precisa ter pena de mim. A culpa não é sua. – ele falou.

Amy pensou em alguma coisa para falar, qualquer coisa, algo do tipo 'vai passar' ou 'vai ficar tudo bem', mas só agora elas pareciam ter perdido todo o sentido solidário, pareciam clichê demais, secas demais. Resolveu ficar calada. Nunca foi boa para consolar ninguém.

Pensou também em dizer algo como 'não é verdade', 'eu gosto de você', mas não passaria de uma mentira e ela também não era boa para mentir. Era melhor ficar quieta.

Ele também não disse mais nada, apenas pegou na mão dela e lhe deu um sorriso. Amy retribuiu o sorriso da forma mais solidária que pôde.

Queria muito poder gostar de Henry do jeito que ele gostava dela. Queria poder deixar ele ser a sua luz inspiradora e iluminar seu caminho escuro e perverso. Queria tanto, mas _tanto_... Mas por que ela não conseguia? Ela não era uma criatura feita para viver nas trevas, então por quê não? Ela não entendia.

A tarde passou rápida mesmo com o silêncio dos dois. Ambos se sentiam à vontade submersos nos próprios pensamentos e na quietude superficial.

**Povo querido! Como é que vocês tão? **

**Diz aí, esse capítulo não ficou muito fofo? Comparar a Amy com um diamante, fala sério, né! Quem não queria? E então, a Amy fica na escuridão, ou vai pra luz?**

**Obs: se notarem algo de errado em mim, provavelmente é da minha febre de 38.3 ºC, ok? Então, apenas relevem meu comportamento um tanto quanto... estranho ou confuso. **

**Hummm... Ah, me lembrei! Reviews! ou qualquer outra coisa que me faça sentir um pouco melhor... (_)**

**Ah²! Quase ia me esquecendo! - para saber o porquê desses distúrbios de esquecimento, ver a observação acima - no próximo capítulo a Amy vai falar com o Ian! :]**


	44. Plano

Respirou fundo. Seu estômago se remexia e ela se sentia desconfortável. Uma sensação de descomer os ovos mexidos do café da manhã tomava conta da sua barriga.

Andy havia lhe dito onde ficava o quarto de Ian e ela se encaminhava para ele. De repente estava na frente da porta dele. Como ela havia chegado tão rápido? Bem quando ela queria demorar o máximo que pudesse.

Mas ela era forte e corajosa e deixaria tudo em pratos limpos. Iria conversar com ele e resolver logo essa situação desagradável.

Levantou a mão, decidida, para bater na porta, mas parou antes de tocar na superfície de madeira. Haviam vozes lá dentro. Amy aproximou seu ouvido da porta. Sabia que escutar atrás da porta era errado, mas não se conteve. Uma das vozes ela reconheceu rápido. Natalie com a sua voz estridente.

Ian falava um pouco baixo, já a voz de Natalie estava empolgada, bem empolgada. Amy se concentrou e começou a ouvir:

– E qual é o plano? – Ian perguntara.

"Plano?" Amy pensara "Sobre o que eles devem estar falando?"

Logo, Amy não tinha mais o senso de respeito e privacidade, só tinha a curiosidade para saber o que eles falariam.

– O plano é o que você já sabe e o que você faz de melhor – Natalie começou. – Engane-a, faça ela se apaixonar de novo por você, conseguimos a pista e voilá! Nós a enxotamos junto com aquele seu irmão nojento para algum lugar como a Groenlândia, porque, sinceramente, ela deve acreditar em Papai Noel assim como acredita que você gosta dela, e ela fica com o coração partido. – nesse momento, Natalie fez uma interpretação melodramática. Depois pareceu ter outra ideia – Oh! E também diga para ela que você foi obrigado a fazer isso se não aconteceria alguma coisa de ruim com ela, que você fez isso pelo bem dela! Nós talvez precisaremos dela no futuro, não podemos descartar ela de uma vez. Diga que você foi obrigado pelos seus pais (ela morre de medo da Isabel) ou não, não! Melhor! Diga a ela que fui _eu_ quem o obriguei a isso! – Natalie disse soberba de emoção com seu plano espetacular – Não me importo de ser a vilã da história. – falou com desdém, depois continuou orgulhosa – E então, o que acha?

Amy parou de respirar. Ficou parada tentando assimilar as palavra de Natalie.

De repente, caiu a ficha e ela se sentiu _horrível, péssima!_ O que ela podia fazer? Era assim que ela se sentia, como um lixo, algo descartável e sem importância nenhuma.

Então tudo não passara de um plano? Ian realmente não sentia nada por ela? Ficou esperando a resposta de Ian, como se aquelas palavras de Natalie já não bastassem para ela saber mais que a verdade. Ela não sabia porque ainda continuava ali. Talvez para ouvir da boca de Ian que era realmente tudo verdade o que Natalie acabara de dizer, talvez por querer que fosse tudo uma mentira e talvez porque ela era mesmo um iludida que acreditava em entidades mágicas.

– Hummm... – Ian falou como se pensasse no plano genioso da irmã – Deixa eu ver: Amy com o coração partido, você como vilã e eu ainda saiu como o mocinho. É, até que não é má ideia.

Amy só ouviu a voz de Natalie sair exultante de alegria:

– Então você vai participar?

Amy foi embora. Não precisava ouvir mais nada. Ela não precisava escutar mais as palavras de Ian que tanto feriam o seu peito, levando tudo que ainda tinha _alguma_ importância para ela. Tudo para ela estava mais claro do que nunca.

Vai ver ela era mesmo uma imbecil. Se ela já sabia que ele era daquele jeito, como ela ficava sonhando acordada, se iludindo, _se_ _machucando_ ainda mais? Pessoas não mudam seu jeito de ser nunca, nem por um amor, muito menos por uma paixão adolescente boba e inconsequente! E o pior é que ela sabia disso tudo, então, por quê? Por que mais complicação na sua vida? E ele nem se quer lhe amava! Para ele, ela não passava de... nada!

Ela correu pelas escadas, atravessando o corredor com uma enorme angústia no peito.

Não conseguia pensar em nada. Podia sentir a tristeza exprimida em lágrimas que estavam prestes a se esborrar nos seus olhos. Por fim passou pela soleira da porta de entrada, mas nem por isso parou de correr.

As lágrimas se acumulavam e tornavam a visão embaçada, mas ela sabia para onde estava indo. Suas pernas dificultavam a corrida, mas ela sabia que se parasse não teria mais forças para continuar. O vento batia no seu rosto e chicoteava seu cabelo. Estava perto.

**_Ainda_ não foi desta vez...**

**Uma vez traidor, sempre traidor. O que vocês acharam? Odiaram muito? Querem me esganar? Sou inocente!**

**O Ian não muda mesmo! Para onde vocês acham que a Amy tá indo? Reviews!**

**E no próximo capítulo tem uma surpresa! **

**Beijinhos!**


	45. Uma reviravolta

Mas a conversa entre Ian e Natalie ainda continuava dentro do recinto...

– Então você vai participar? – Natalie perguntara anteriormente.

Ian parou e olhou sério para a irmã. Pareceu haver um instante de hesitação e ele falou, decidido, para a surpresa dela.

– Não.

– Não? Como assim, "não"? – ela perguntou perplexa.

– Se ao menos eu agir como um canalha, deixe ela saber que eu sou um. Chega de máscaras, de mentiras. Chega disso tudo.

– Tá bom. Então você joga na cara dela que você não gosta dela mesmo. Pronto? Está melhor?

– Não, Natalie – Ian disse, rindo nervoso. – Eu não vou participar do seu plano. Isso é errado, tudo isso é errado. Eu cansei. Não quero machucar a Amy mais uma vez. Não de novo. Ela não merece. E se ela quiser ela vai nos ajudar e se ela gostar de mim, ela vai gostar pelo que eu sou, não por essa farsa, por esse monstro nojento que fica se escondendo atrás de mentiras – ele disse com certa repulsa, repulsa de si mesmo.

– O que deu em você, Ian? Está enlouquecendo? – ela perguntou assustada e com um pouco de medo da atitude do irmão.

– O que deu em mim? Eu não faço a mínima ideia! Acho que consciência pesada e você deve ter também. Mas eu nunca estive tão são em toda a minha vida. E pela primeira vez eu estou sentindo que fiz algo realmente certo em vez de mentir e dissimular.

– Você está dizendo que vai ajudar a gaga? – Natalie disse, respirando fundo e tentando manter a calma.

– Eu estou deixando de _lhe_ ajudar. Se você for a gaga...

Primeiro Natalie ficou tão furiosa que parecia que ia derreter em uma poça brilhante de Gucci e Chanel, mas então ela se lembrou de uma pessoa que faria Ian pagar por aquilo.

– Eu só quero ver o que a Isabel vai dizer quando eu contar tudo para ela. Que você está... você está... apaixonado pela indigente! – falou como se estivesse prestes a vomitar e seu rosto ficou levemente esverdeado.

– Vamos fazer então dois belos pares, irmãzinha. – ele disse sarcástico.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Eu e a Amy e você e o Henry. Até faz uma rima.

O rosto de Natalie perdeu a cor. Ian continuou:

– Eu sei que você tem dado em cima dele. Eu sei de tudo.

– V-você... está blefando – ela murmurou.

– Ah, mas não estou mesmo. Fiz até um vídeo. Quer ver? – ele tirou o seu Iphone do bolso e mostrou o vídeo.

Como ele havia feito aquilo? Como? A resposta escapava de Natalie e ela ficou vermelha de raiva.

– Me devolve isso! – ela gritou e pulou em cima de Ian, mas ele se esquivou a tempo. Natalie desejou ter um irmão lerdo naquela hora. Seu irmão era ágil demais. Nunca questione os reflexos de um Kabra...

– Nananinanão. – ele ironizou. – Mas mesmo que você pegasse, eu tenho várias e várias outras cópias desse mesmo vídeo.

Natalie teve que pensar e ela não gostava muito disso. Sua mãe não iria gostar nem um pouco se soubesse que ela estava paquerando o filho da empregada. Teria que ceder às exigências de Ian.

– Qual é o trato?

– O trato é: fica de boca fechada que eu não mostro isso pra ninguém.

Natale respirou fundo.

– Tá. Trato fechado.

Estava saindo do quarto de Ian quando virou para trás e falou preocupada:

– Ian, não mostre isso a ninguém mesmo. Você prometeu.

– Não se preocupe. Ele está bem guardado comigo.

Ian não soubera o que tinha dado aquele acesso de preocupação na irmã. Ela também tinha uma arma contra ele. Mesmo assim, ela nunca havia o olhado daquele jeito, como se lhe implorasse, lhe apelasse para não mostrar aquilo, com apreensão. O que havia acontecido com ela? Bom, devia ser apenas medo da Isabel.

Se encaminhando para seu quarto, Natalie contorcia as mãos num gesto aflito. Ian não podia mostrar aquilo para ninguém, muito menos para sua mãe... Afinal, o que aconteceria com Henry? Ela não quis nem pensar. Pobre Henry... Não, Ian lhe prometera. Ele não contaria. Henry tinha que ficar bem, sua mãe não podia machucá-lo. Não podia...

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado! E espero também que não tenha ficado clichê, parecendo aquelas cenas de novela que a mocinha só escuta a parte que não era pra ela ter escutado. Por isso, reviews!**

**No próximo capítulo eu vou dar continuidade com a Amy. O próximo capítulo está do jeito que eu gosto, com muitas revelações!**

**Beijinhos!**


	46. Meu mundo caiu

Entrou na casinha dos empregados, mas só parou quando chegou no quarto de Henry. Sabia que não deveria haver ninguém por lá, a não ser o próprio Henry, mas não estava nem com capacidade para pensar nisso. Ela arfava. Achou que não conseguiria falar, mas tentou. A voz saiu fraca e rouca.

– Henry? – Amy chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. Ela penetrou no recinto. Percorreu os olhos ao redor, mas não havia ninguém, estava vazio. Um silêncio mortal envolvia o ambiente.

Seu coração batia muito rápido e tão alto que ela podia escutá-lo. Henry não havia dito nada sobre sair. Tentou colocar as ideias em ordem. Não, Henry realmente não disse para ela que sairia. Então começou a procurar instintivamente alguma pista sobre onde ele estaria. Se sentiu uma imbecil, mas era como se algo a chamasse, alguma força invisível.

Sentou na sua cama. Abriu a mesinha de cabeceira. Não sabia exatamente o que procurava, mas algo a chamava e ela não podia evitar. Não haviam muitas coisas lá dentro. Algumas canetas e lápis rolaram quando ela a abriu. Uns papéis amaçados, uma caixinha de óculos, um caderno surrado e um livro.

Romeu e Julieta de William Shakespeare. Ora, que inusitado! Não era novo, estava bem gasto. Amy folheou-o. Não era uma versão resumida, mas sim uma com os poemas originais. Se estivesse com cabeça, pediria emprestado para Henry, mas estava transtornada. Nem ela sabia o que estava fazendo, o que esperava encontrar.

Então algo caiu dentre as folhas amareladas e deslizou pelas suas pernas. Amy apanhou. Era uma foto. De uma garota.

Sua pele era clara e seu cabelo, castanho chocolate, que se estendia em uma cachoeira de ondas por cima dos ombros. O vento brincava com ele e invadia seu rosto delicado de forma súbita, embora bonita. Caiam por cima dos seus profundos olhos caramelos. Olhos doces e meigos. Seu sorriso era verdadeiro e brincalhão como se ela estivesse no meio de uma crise de risos. Ela parecia uma dríade, saída de um bosque da antiguidade.

Fazia sol. Ela vestia um delicado vestido rosa claro de um tecido leve e fluido com finas alças que ia até acima do joelho, e a assemelhava mais ainda com uma ninfa, embora o tênis bege all star quebrasse um pouco. Estava sentada em um barco, no meio do mar, que não parecia de jeito nenhum a Inglaterra. Ela era linda. Talvez o que a deixasse mais bonita fosse sua expressão charmosa e insinuante até certo ponto.

Amy virou a foto. Atrás se encontrava uma curta, contudo, carinhosa dedicatória em caneta rosa. "Para o meu Romeu, com amor, Angelina". Sua letra era pequena e redonda, embora fosse um pouco amassada e esparramada. No fim havia um pequeno coração.

– As garotas sempre foram loucas por Henry. E ele sempre escolheu muito bem suas namoradas. Afinal, ela é linda, não é? – Amy ouviu a voz melodiosa de Pilar penetrar como pólvora nos seus ouvidos. Quanto tempo fazia que ela estava na porta? Amy fechou o livro e enfiou a foto dentro. Só depois percebeu o quanto desnecessário isso havia sido porque Pilar já havia visto que ela mexera nas coisas de Henry.

– E-e-eu estava procurando Henry – Amy falou enquanto colocava o livro dentro da gaveta.

– Que coincidência. – ela começou – pois ele foi para a cidade se encontrar com Angelina que está passando as férias aqui.

– A-angelina? – Amy gaguejou e repetiu numa tentativa frustrada de tentar entender.

– Sim. Angelina, a garota da foto, é a sua namorada.

Amy pensou ter ouvido errado e repetiu de novo o que Pilar havia dito.

– Namorada?

– É, por quê? Ele não te contou? – Pilar perguntou sonsa. – Foi ela que lhe deu este livro de Shakespeare. Ele ama ler e eles se chamam de Romeu e Julieta. Não é fofo?

Aquilo foi como sentir um soco no estômago. Ela pensou que iria vomitar. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes. Correu cambaleante em direção à porta.

– Tudo bem, Amy? – Pilar perguntou fingindo inocência e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Amy, bloqueando a passagem.

Amy não respondeu nada. Na verdade não havia nem escutado o que ela havia dito. Empurrou-a e saiu em disparada no meio de um pânico cego.

Lá estava ela correndo de novo pelos campos verdejantes da propriedade, só que desta vez não tinha rumo algum. Uma forte tempestade era armada no céu. Amy podia sentir a dor no peito, embora seus olhos estivessem secos.

Suas pernas tremiam junto com suas mãos. Estava indo longe demais talvez, mas não se importava. Quem sabe poderia correr tanto até levantar voo? Ou poderia esquecer de tudo aquilo. Ou a qualquer momento acordar e perceber que aquilo tudo não passara de um sonho. Mas desta vez era realidade e ela não teria como escapar disto.

Gotas começaram a cair do céu, mas isto não a fez parar. Precisariam de muito mais coisas para pará-la naquele instante. Ela continuou, embora agora pensasse em todo o ocorrido.

Então lágrimas suas começaram a se fundir com as gotas de chuva.

Ela havia sido traída duplamente. Por Ian e por Henry. Por Henry! Bem por Henry que ela achava que conhecia. Que decepção. Ele podia ser _só _seu amigo, mas já haviam construído uma relação forte e sólida, pelo menos era o que eu ela pensava. Não. A relação entre eles nunca havia sido forte o suficiente. Henry gostava de Amy mesmo sabendo que era de Ian que ela gostava - e Amy sabia disso. Ele havia se esforçado para tentar conquistá-la, mas seus esforços foram em vão. Ele sempre seria apenas seu amigo.

Mas agora, Amy nem sabia o que, ao certo, Henry era dela. Ela soluçava de tanto chorar. Uma lembrança surgiu na sua memória: "E como está Angelina?", Ian havia perguntado e Henry havia ficado louco de ódio. Então seria por isso que Henry ficou tão furioso? Ele devia ainda gostar dela. _Afinal, quem era Angelina?_ Por que ele não havia contado dela? Por que não havia dito que tinha namorada, que ela era a _sua_ namorada? Por que havia perdido seu tempo tentando conquistá-la? Ainda assim, a forma como ele lhe olhava, como ele lhe tratava, era _diferente_. Diferente de qualquer jeito que qualquer menino já olhara para ela antes. E como tudo fora um embuste? Por quê? Por quê? Havia algo que não fazia sentido, mas haviam tantas outras coisas que não faziam sentido...

Alguma delas era Ian. Afinal, o que Ian queria? Amy nunca saberia.

Por que toda aquela farsa, aquele jogo de sedução, aquelas mentiras? Perguntas não paravam de surgir, mas era inútil fazê-las já que ela não possuía as respostas.

Parecia mesmo era que os garotos gostavam de fazê-la de tonta. Será que ela tinha cara de boba, de fácil de ser enganada? Por que que eles tinham vontade de fazer ela sofrer? Ela não tinha sorte mesmo.

Amy parou de correr para tomar fôlego. Dobrou o corpo, colocando as mãos em cima dos joelhos. Tentou recuperar a respiração normal, mas o choro impedia. Recuperou a postura e olhou para trás. Quase não podia ver mais a casa. Olhou para frente. Esta se fundia em uma paisagem verde e desconhecida. Por um momento pensou em seguir para frente, mas seu bom senso a fez virar e voltar. Ainda bem que ainda lhe restava algo de nítido em meio ao emaranhado de seus pensamentos.

Caminhava devagar na volta. Não tinha pressa alguma, pelo contrário, queria demorar-se ao máximo. Ainda chorava e soluçava, mas não tanto quanto antes. O choque já havia passado. Agora era recomeçar... Tudo. Tudo de novo.

A chuva continuava a cair, mas não lhe incomodava. Lá fora estava frio, mas ela não sentia. As gotas lavavam seu rosto e sua alma como se dissessem para se acalmar, como se lhe amparassem em um carinho delicado.

A cada passo que dava, mais perto ficava da casa e não demoraria mais tanto tempo para atingir seu destino e sua realidade. Esta, afinal, dura e cruel.

Ainda estava imersa em pensamentos e conjecturas quando ouviu um grasnido. Parou. Nada. Continuou andando, mas ouviu de novo e de novo. Apurou a audição. Tentou distinguir e seguir aquele som no meio do barulho que as gotas da chuva faziam ao cair nas folhas. Enxugou os olhos. Olhou em volta. Não conseguia ver nada de diferente. Mas havia algo que a impedia de ir embora dali. Algo que lhe prendia.

Seguiu o som. Podia senti-lo cada vez mais perto. Se sentia uma boba por fazer aquilo, mas não parou. O som vinha... de uma moita? Amy se agachou e afastou algumas folhas de cima. Então ela viu.

**Tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham... **

**O que será que Amy viu? Alguém quer arriscar? **

**Eu, particularmente, gostei muito desse capítulo. Gosto daqueles capítulos em que acontecem mais coisas, que surgem muitas perguntas e mais mistérios. E vocês, gostaram? Aonde está o Henry? Por que ele não contou a Amy da sua namorada? Quem é Angelina? Quem na verdade é o Henry?**

**Deixem reviews!**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	47. O melhor amigo do homem

Um cachorrinho jazia ali, todo encolhido, sozinho e abandonado, morrendo de frio e de medo. Por um momento, Amy ficou observando aquela criatura, mas instintivamente estendeu a mão.

– Ei, amiguinho. Vem cá – disse soluçando.

Ele recuou, mas ela pegou-o. Tentou ter o maior cuidado. Estava tão magrinho que ela podia sentir seus ossos. Tinha medo de machucá-lo com qualquer gesto brusco que fizesse e lhe partir ao meio.

Ele era amarronzado e ela ficou pensando como ele havia ido parar ali. Não pensou nem duas vezes. Puxou-o para perto de si e acomodou-o junto do seu corpo. Agora tinha uma missão. Cuidar dele.

Dessa vez caminhava mais apressada. Tinha pressa de chegar na casa e cuidar do seu novo amiguinho. Era certo que já pensava nele como amigo fiel. Pôde senti-lo acomodando-se junto de si. Entrou na casa e tentou ser o mais silenciosa possível. Não seria agradável alguém vê-la com um cachorro no colo. A cada passo que dava, uma gota caía no chão. Depois pediria desculpas a Andy.

Entrou no quarto e imediatamente se sentiu segura. Tirou-o de dentro do casaco e colocou-o no chão. Ele era todo desengonçado e tremia muito. Talvez de frio, talvez de medo, talvez dos dois.

– Está tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar de você – Amy se prometeu com lágrimas nos olhos. Acariciou seu pelo e viu sair de lá uma água marrom e imunda. – Acho que eu sei o que vou fazer com você. Dar um banho. Assim você fica limpinho, quentinho e sequinho.

Amy foi para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Daria banho nele na pia ou no boxe? Achou melhor no boxe. Pegou um xampu que era neutro. Colocou a mão na água. Estava morna.

– Vem cá – ela chamou enquanto entrava no quarto para levá-lo ao banho. – Não tenha medo. Você vai se sentir bem melhor depois – ela aconselhou-o. Pegou-o e levou para o banho.

Ele tentou escapar, mas ela não deixou. Uma água escura começou a sair do seu pelo. Amy esfregou o xampu até este fazer muita espuma. Tomava o maior cuidado com qualquer movimento que fazia. Depois enxaguou e viu como seu pelo era incrivelmente branco. Aquela outra cor havia sido adquirida pela sujeira e lama do quintal. Tirou-o do boxe e enxugou-o com uma toalha. Seu aspecto era outro. Seu pelo estava brilhante e limpo, no caso, branco. Parecia até mais feliz.

Amy também parecia. Claro que ainda não estava totalmente recuperada do choque que sofrera, mas já havia recuperado o controle e já estava senhora de si. E agora tinha um amigo. Tinha certeza que eles seriam grandes amigos. Teve essa mesma certeza assim que o viu embaixo daquela moita. E só de ter essa certeza, ela já se sentia mais forte. Teve vontade de chorar, mas prendeu as lágrimas.

Agora, a segunda coisa a fazer, era ela mesma tomar um bom banho. Tirou as roupas molhadas e segui para o banho, deixando seu amiguinho no quarto para fazer um reconhecimento do seu novo lar.

As coisas ainda martelavam na sua cabeça, mas ela tentou se abster de tudo aquilo e só pensar nela, nela e no seu novo amigo. Já saindo do boxe, pensou que assim que terminasse de se vestir, pegaria comida para ele.

Colocou uma roupa qualquer e saiu do banheiro. Percorreu com os olhos o quarto, procurando-o. Encontrou-o debaixo da cama, descansando.

Assim que a viu, foi até ela e, com a cabeça, cutucou seu braço. Amy afagou seu dorso e ele colocou a língua rosa para fora, lambendo sua mão.

– Você está com fome, não é? – ela perguntou se achando a criatura mais imbecil do mundo por perguntar aquilo a um cachorro, mas no segundo seguinte já não se achava mais. Ele lhe olhou com os olhos suplicantes e balançou a cabeça.

Primeiro, Amy achou estranho. Nunca havia tido aquela intimidada com nenhum animal, nem mesmo com Saladin, de olhar e entender, como se estivesse falando com ele e ele compreendesse. Mas depois, era como se ele _lhe entendesse_ mesmo.

– Ok, ok, Amy. Não precisa pirar. – ela falou para si depois falou para ele de novo. – Fique comportado que eu vou buscar seu leite. – ela ordenou e na mesma hora ele sentou comportado. Ele era uma coisinha muito fofa mesmo.

Amy desceu as escadas e encontrou na cozinha apenas Andy.

– Precisa de alguma coisa, querida? – perguntou parando o seu trabalho e lhe dando atenção.

Amy deveria contar sobre seu novo amiguinho?

**Será que a Amy pede a ajuda de Andy? Será que ela pode confiar em Andy ou ela é uma traidora igual ao Henry e o Ian? **

**Povinho querido! Muitos surpresos com quem estava atrás na moita? Gostaram da ideia da Amy ter um cachorrinho? Se não tiverem gostado podem dizer, tá? **

**Entendam, eu sou apaixonada por cachorros, daquelas pessoas que se veem um na rua, abandonado, implora pra mãe para levar pra casa, ou que faz carinho de um yorkshire até um pit bull. Pelo menos eu tenho uma cadela bóxer e um labrador que na verdade é do meu primo, mas que é quase meu também, se não minha mãe já não tinha mais tímpano de tanto eu pedir!**

**Ah, deixem reviews! Obrigada por todos eles, afinal são eles que me motivam a escrever sempre melhor!**

**Beijinhos! :***


	48. Cúmplices

– Sim, Andy. Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda. – Amy suplicou, decidida a lhe contar tudo se fosse preciso.

– Mas o que foi que aconteceu para você estar assim alarmada? – ela perguntou com tom de preocupação na voz doce. Amy achou que Andy deveria ser a única inglesa que reagia as coisas daquela maneira.

– Não foi nada, Andy. Mas se eu te contar uma coisa você promete que não conta para ninguém e me ajuda?

Amy ficou preocupada em Andy não lhe ajudar. Sem um cúmplice na casa seria muito mais difícil cuidar do seu amiguinho.

– Claro, meu anjo! Mas o que aconteceu? Me conte que eu tentarei te ajudar da melhor forma possível.

– É que... – Amy começou a gaguejar sem saber como começar a confessar – eu tenho um amigo lá em cima e ele está com fome.

– Mas como, por Deus, uma pessoa foi aparecer no seu quarto? – Andy falou alto demais e Amy segurou o impulso de lhe tapar a boca.

– Shhh – Amy pediu e começou a falar mais baixo ainda – É que não é exatamente uma pessoa...

– Não?

– Não... é um... cachorrinho – ela segregou, fechando os olhos e esperando a bronca a ser dada.

– Um cachorro! – Andy falou, mas seu tom não era de repreensão. Não. Nem um pouquinho. Amy abriu os olhos. Primeiro o direito e depois o esquerdo. E foi então que viu a expressão de Andy estampada no rosto.

Amy tentou decifrá-la. Era de surpresa, mas tinha um quê de alegria e malandragem.

– Claro que lhe ajudo, querida! – ela respondeu, pegando nas mãos de Amy enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com um ar infantil e travesso por estar fazendo algo errado.

– Sério? – Amy perguntou, sibilando de alegria.

– Sim. Claro que sim! – Andy respondeu. – E o que você quer que eu faça?

– Preciso dar algo para ele comer. Acho que ele está com fome.

– Vou esquentar um pouco de leite. – Andy disse enquanto pegava o leite na geladeira. – Vá indo que daqui a pouco eu chego.

Amy já estava indo embora quando voltou-se e perguntou:

– Andy, você não vai contar para ninguém, não é?

– Claro que não, querida. Vou ser o mais discreta possível.

Amy voltou ao quarto olhando pelos lados para se certificar que não havia ninguém lhe espiando pelos cantos. Quando chegou dentro do quarto, encontrou-o todo enrolado com um pano, que Amy só depois percebeu que era o seu lençol.

– Foi só eu te deixar uns cinco minutinhos sozinho para você se revelar, né, seu safado? – ela brincou, puxando o lençol dos seus dentes que começavam a nascer. – Agora me devolva isso que não é comida.

Assim que ouviu os comandos da dona, ele soltou o lençol da boca e trotou até ela. Amy se ajoelhou e ele colocou suas patinhas nas suas pernas, pedindo carinho com a cabeça. Ela respondeu a esse pedido lhe dando afagos e coçando seu dorso. Ele a agradeceu dando várias lambidas como se desse beijos. Amy pôde sentir seu focinho gelado e sua respiração.

Batidas soaram na porta. Amy sentiu seu coração acelerar. Pegou-o e colocou-o embaixo da cama. Abriu a porta colocando apenas a cabeça para fora.

– Ah, é você, Andy – ela disse aliviada.

– Trouxe o leitinho. Onde ele está? – foi só Andy perguntar para ele sair debaixo da cama com o rabinho abanando. Amy fechou a porta. Não queria correr riscos.

– Se ele não é um cachorrinho muito lindo! – Andy falou enquanto alisava seu pelo carinhosamente. Ela havia trazido o leite em uma tigela branca e bastou colocar esta no chão para ele começar a lamber faminto.

– Acho que ele estava com fome – Amy falou enquanto olhavam juntas ele devorar a comida.

Nesse instante, uma voz ecoou do lado de fora e as duas enrijeceram todos os músculos.

– Andy! Onde você foi parar! – era a Natalie.

Ele parou de tomar o leite e levantou os olhos. As duas olharam suplicantes para ele. Não seria bom se Natalie descobrisse o seu novo amigo. Amy não quis nem imaginar o que ela faria com o pobrezinho. Então, lhe olhando com a maior autoridade que pôde, Amy fez um gesto para ele de silêncio. Ele a olhou e obedeceu; não latiu. As duas suspiraram aliviadas.

– Vou ter que ir – Andy cochichou – Depois eu volto para ver como vocês estão.

Amy não falou nada, apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Tinha tanto medo de Natalie descobrir que seu coração podia ser ouvido de tão alto que batia. Quando ambas não escutaram mais as pegadas leves de Natalie se despediram com olhares e Andy passou por uma brecha da porta. Logo em seguida, Amy trancou-a, girando a chave duas vezes. Não podia perdê-lo de jeito algum. Ele já era parte dela e ela não via mais sua vida sem ele.

Amy suspendeu o corpo dele, antes mesmo dele terminar de tomar todo o leite, e o trouxe para seu colo. Ele fez uma careta para ela, mas deixou ser alisado pela dona. Sabia que ela precisava daquilo e ele também precisava. Aquela era o início de uma grande amizade e de uma série de encrencas...

**Querida(o)s leitora(e)s! Como vocês estão? Tudo ok? **

**Bom, eu estou cansadíssima. Estou em época de provas e passei a quinta-feira inteirinha decorando a tabela periódica... Não aguento mais ouvir falar de: família 1A, terminação ns¹, metais alcalinos, blá, blá, blá, blá...**

**Por isso, me desculpem se este capítulo não ficou bom, ou se ficou chato. Contudo, não se esqueçam de deixar as minhas motivadoras reviews! Obrigada por todas elas! **

**Beijinhos e bom fim de semana para todos vocês!**


	49. Não se pode confiar em Pilar

Batidas soaram na porta. Agora que não tinha só ela no quarto era preciso tomar cuidado.

– Quem é? – Amy perguntou. Ele dormia na varanda por isso não tinha tanto problema. Ela só fechou as cortinas.

– Sou eu, Amy – Henry respondeu pesaroso. Amy não respondeu nada, afinal não tinha nada para falar com ele. Ele havia lhe traído.

– Amy? Você ainda está aí? – ele perguntou.

– Sim – Amy respondeu. "Infelizmente" ela pensou. – O que você quer, Henry?

– Falar com você. Mas me deixe entrar. Estou me sentindo um idiota, aqui fora, falando com a porta.

Amy deu um suspiro. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas não girou-a. Sentia algo de ruim no peito. Era medo? Mas medo de quê? Talvez do que ele viesse lhe falar. Confirmar que era tudo verdade e que ele tinha mesmo uma namorada. "Coragem" ela pensou e abriu.

– O que você quer? – ela perguntou dura enquanto abria a porta. Ele tentou entrar, mas ela bloqueava a sua passagem.

– Podemos conversar? Queria me desculpar. – Ao ouvir aquilo, Amy abriu espaço para ele passar, mesmo sem saber porquê estava fazendo aquilo. O que ele queria com ela?

– Amy, eu fiquei sabendo que você foi ao meu quarto e descobriu uma coisa minha – ele parou, talvez esperando que ela confirmasse a sua história.

– Prossiga – Amy ordenou.

– Uma foto de uma pessoa.

– De uma garota – ela o interrompeu.

– Sim, de uma garota. Eu também soube que Pilar te encontrou lá e te disse que a garota da foto era minha namorada. – Ele deu outra pausa, esperando mais uma confirmação. Mas, desta vez, Amy não respondeu.

Ela havia ficado muito abalada e ainda estava, mesmo que tentasse ocultar isso dele.

Um longo silêncio se estendeu entre eles, como se houvesse um mar congelado dividindo-os, até Henry entender que Amy não falaria mais nada.

Talvez agora ele pudesse perceber o quanto aquilo havia magoado-a. Ela tinha raiva nos olhos, não tinha? Essa raiva seria dele ou do que ele fez? Ela lhe olhava com repreensão, com ódio. Por que ele havia feito isso com ela?

– Amy, por favor, não me olhe assim – ele pediu com olhos baixos, envergonhados. Ele estava se sentindo péssimo.

– E você quer que eu lhe olhe como? Se é que você pode me responder isso, não é, Henry? – ela perguntou irônica. Até ela se assustou com o tom de sua voz.

– Amy, estou me sentindo péssimo aqui. Você não faz ideia.

– Claro que você deve. Afinal, você mentiu pra mim, não foi?

Ela agia assim com ele, mas, por dentro, estava se matando. Estava se auto-torturando. Não aguentaria aquela farsa por muito tempo.

– Não – ele respondeu seguro.

– Não? – ela perguntou um pouco confusa.

– Angelina não é mais minha namorada.

– É mesmo? E quando você terminou com ela? Hoje, depois de saber que eu sei seu segredinho? – como doía dizer aquilo para ele.

– Há três meses.

– T-t-três meses? – Amy repetiu atordoada, tentando disfarçar a profusão de sentimentos que se misturavam dentro dela, tentando disfarçar o que ela, na verdade, sentia. _Alívio_.

– Angelina não é mais minha namorada há três meses. Atualmente ela é minha ex-namorada – sua voz era baixa e fraca. Seus olhos estavam tristes e desolados. Era difícil falar, era difícil se lembrar...

Amy o olhou cheia de perguntas.

– Pilar mentiu para você – ele continuou. – Pode perguntar a qualquer pessoa.

Os olhos de Amy se inundaram de lágrimas. Ela sentiu um impulso de se jogar nos seus braços e foi isso que ela fez, chorando.

– Me d-d-desculpa... – ela pediu soluçando.

Ele a apertou nos seus braços para se sentir mais próximo dela e fechou os olhos. Se sentia mais aliviado. Não iria querer que ela ficasse com raiva dele.

– Você é que tem que me desculpar, Amy. Era para eu ter lhe contado a verdade desde o começo. Isso evitaria problemas como esse.

– E e-eu deveria ter acreditado em você. – ela respondeu chorosa.

– O que importa é que desfizemos esse mal-entendido.

– Eu sabia que você não poderia ter feito isso comigo, m-m-mas... mas Pilar falou com tanta convicção que eu pensei que fosse mesmo verdade. – Agora ela sabia a verdade. Henry não havia traído-a como ela pensava e isso era aliviador. Podia sentir uma carga sair de cima dos seus ombros. Seu rosto atenuou e ela deu um sorriso para ele. – Mas isso não importa mais.

Nesse momento, uma coisinha mordeu a calça de Henry e ele virou-se para olhar. Não é preciso nem dizer que ele tomou um susto ao ver um cachorrinho rosnando para ele.

– Amy! – foi o que ele conseguiu lhe dizer. Ela lhe lançou um olhar de "Ops! Esqueci de te contar..."

– Ei! Pare com isso, viu? – Amy falou abaixando-se e pegando ele pelo dorso. Ele soltou a calça de Henry. Amy olhou para Henry. – Eu encontrei-o e resolvi ficar! – ela respondeu sorrindo meio sem graça.

**Gente! Que saudades! Gostaram do capítulo? Gostaram que eles voltaram a ser amigos? Não? **

**Pois é, povo lindo, qual é a conclusão que tiramos desse capítulo? Não se pode confiar em Pilar e que Henry é um santinho que não faz nada de errado. Estão de acordo?**

**Reviews!**

**Beijinhos e até a próxima! ;)**


	50. Buddy

– Nossa! – Henry parecia um pouco chocado. Olhou para a bolinha branca de pelos sedosos – Vem cá, menino. – Henry estendeu a mão e ele aceitou ser alisado por aquele desconhecido, mas só porque sua dona parecia gostar dele. Todos se sentaram na cama.

– Tá vendo. Ele é bem bonzinho – Amy disse.

– É – Henry respondeu. – Como é o nome dele?

– O nome? – Amy perguntou indecisa. – Eu não sei. Nem tinha pensado sobre isso. – Amy olhou para o cão. – Então, como é seu nome? Ou como você quer ser chamado?

Ele olhou para Amy e desceu da cama em um pulo.

– Acho que ele não quer ter um nome – Henry disse.

– Um nome... – Amy pensou – Estava chamando ele de "amiguinho", "menino", "garoto", mas um nome de verdade... Você acha que ele tem cara de quê?

– Se você chamava ele disso por que não deixa assim? Ou chama ele de Friend, Kind, Love...

– Assim não tem graça. – ela respondeu carrancuda enquanto ele ria.

– Que tal Rex?

– Ah não! – Amy respondeu com indignação – Que falta de imaginação sua, Henry!

– Certo. Algo mais criativo, não é? Então Boris?

– De onde você tirou este nome? – Amy perguntou no meio de um acesso de riso.

– Foi você que pediu algo criativo! – ele defendeu-se, rindo junto com ela. – Ok. E Mate? Quer dizer parceiro.

Amy olhou para o seu cãozinho que brincava com o tapete.

– O que você acha de Mate, hein? – ela perguntou a ele, mas ele nem fez o favor de olhar para ela. – Acho que ele não gostou.

– Amy, não vai viajar, viu?

– Que foi? Ele tem que gostar do próprio nome!

– E você acha que quando ele gostar ele vai olhar para você?

– É! – Amy respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo.

– Então tá, né. Fazer o quê... – Henry brincou enquanto Amy deu uma cutucada com o seu cotovelo para ele parar. – Tá bom, tá bom! Ei, que nome você quer? – ele se dirigiu ao cachorro.

– E você acha que ele vai responder? – ela perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada e um olhar desafiador.

– Achei que seria mais rápido se perguntássemos a ele em vez de ficar chutando um nome até ele olhar – ele defendeu-se irônico.

– Não tem graça! – ela falou rendendo-se aos risos.

– Thor? – Henry perguntou. Os dois olharam para a bola de pelos. Nada.

– Não, ele não gostou desse também.

– Buddy? – Então o cão olhou para Henry e foi até a sua direção encostando suas patinhas pequenas nas suas pernas.

– Acho que ele gostou! – Amy disse feliz, pegando-o no colo e levando-o até a cama.

– É, parece que sim. – Henry respondeu, dando-se por vencido.

– Eu não disse que quando ele gostasse ele viria até nós. Eu conheço ele. Não é? – Amy perguntou e Buddy lhe deu um sorriso.

– Sabe o que Buddy significa? – ele falou.

– Não. O quê?

– Amigo.

– Está vendo, amigo? Este é seu nome – Amy falou para Buddy, brincando com ele.

– E sabe o que Amy significa? – Henry perguntou olhando nos olhos verdes dela. Ela deixou Buddy para olhar para ele.

– Não. Nunca procurei saber.

– Amor – ele revelou. Amy não soube ao certo se ele dizia o significado do seu nome ou se estava lhe chamando de amor ou se dizendo o que sentia por ela. Ambos continuaram se olhando e não se podia negar que rolou um clima entre os dois naquele exato momento. Mas Buddy tratou logo de interrompê-lo puxando a calça de Henry para brincar com ele.

Ele abaixou o olhar, mas queria mesmo era continuar olhando para aqueles olhos magnéticos. Amy ficou sem graça porque havia sacado a intenção _daquele_ olhar de Henry. Ainda bem que tinha Buddy. Ou será que no fundo ela queria saber o que aconteceria depois _daquele_ olhar? Começou a ficar inquieta e levantou-se.

– Tudo bem, Amy? – ele perguntou.

– Uhum. – ela respondeu murmurante. – Por que não saímos para dar uma volta. Acho que Buddy precisa passear um pouco.

– Se você quer ir, nós vamos, não vamos, Buddy? – ele perguntou para o cachorrinho.

Buddy tratou logo de saltar da cama e ir direto para a porta, saltitante.

– Não podemos levar ele assim – Henry concluiu reflexivo.

– É verdade.

– Vou lá embaixo buscar uma coisa, me espera só um pouquinho – ele falou, pulando da cama e correndo para a porta.

Assim que ele saiu, Amy deu um suspiro alto.

– Ai meu Deus! Aonde isso vai dar certo, hein, Amy? – ela se perguntou, se arrependendo de tê-lo chamado – "Por que que a família feliz não vai dar uma volta pelo jardim com o cachorrinho de estimação?" – ela falou com uma voz fininha – Muito bom, Amy! Imbecil, imbecil, imbecil! – disse para si mesma enquanto dava tapas na própria testa.

Ela bufou.

Pergunta: depois do cara te dar a maior indireta de que gosta de você, embora você não goste dele como ele gosta de você, você faz o quê? Chamá-lo para sair seria com certeza a última opção da lista.

Aquilo só podia terminar de um único jeito: mal. "Por que você foi chamá-lo para sair, Amy sua idiota?" Droga, droga, droga, droga! Não era para ser assim, certo? Ou será que era? Amy mordeu o lábio, apreensiva.

Nesse momento angustiante ela sentiu apenas umas pequenas lambidas no seu tornozelo. Olhou para baixo. Buddy. Pegou-o no colo. Ele deu vários beijinhos nela.

– Ainda bem que eu tenho você, Buddy – ela disse com um certo alivio na voz. – Você gostou dele, né? – perguntou, referindo-se a Henry.

Ele olhou para ela como se dissesse "Ele é legal, eu gostei dele. E ele gosta de você. Eu gostei dele. Será que ele vai trazer comida para mim?"

– Ai, Buddy... – ela suspirou cansada – Essa minha vida é tão difícil. Por que ela não poderia ser mais fácil, hein? – deu um sorriso triste.

"Se ela fosse fácil você não teria me encontrado. Nós vamos sair logo, não vamos? Eu quero sair, quero sim. Não aguento mais ficar nesse quarto" ele parecia dizer. Então Henry entrou no quarto com uma cesta na mão, grande o suficiente para caber Buddy dentro dela.

– Ei Buddy, encontrei um lugar perfeito para você ir – ele disse arfante um pouco.

Buddy olhou para ele com uma cara desafiadora como se dissesse "Você está muito enganado se pensa que eu vou entrar aí dentro dessa bugiganga dura e claustrofóbica".

– Acho que sua ideia não deu muito certo, Henry – Amy falou rindo enquanto Buddy se escondia atrás dela.

– Mas eu vim preparado – Henry falou triunfante. E tirou de dentro da cesta um pedaço de carne – Isso está sendo preparado lá embaixo pela melhor cozinheira do mundo, Buddy. Você não iria fazer uma desfeita dessa para ela, faria?

Buddy saiu cuidadoso detrás da dona. Caminhou até Henry e cheirou o pedaço. Ele deu uma mordiscada e, em seguida, devorou a carne, lambendo o focinho. "Por que você trouxe tão pouco? Eu estou com fome". Buddy olhou para ele com olhos suplicantes.

– Quando descermos, eu pego mais para você, amigo. Agora entra aqui dentro – e colocou ele dentro. Cobriu com um pano e falou:

– Vamos?

– Vamos. – Amy concordou com um sorriso no rosto, achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado e fofo. Não poderia haver alguém mais amável que Henry. Até jeito com cachorro ele tinha. Seria ele o sonho de consumo de toda garota e que ela estava dando as costas em pose orgulhosa. Começou a se perguntar se não deveria reconsiderar a questão.

**Gente animada! **

**É sexta-feira! É sexta-feira! É sexta-feira! **

**É, eu estou animada! Graças a Deus o final de semana chegou! Só descanso, sossego e tranquilidade... bom, pelo menos pra mim, né, que gosto de não fazer nada. Tem gente que gosta de ir pra festa e … vocês entenderam, né?**

**Falando do capítulo, gostaram? Acharam bom o nome do cachorrinho da Amy? E o pequeno momento tenso entre eles? A Amy deve reconsiderar a questão? ("NÃO! A Amy tem que ficar com o Ian! IAN! I-A-N!" Ok, certo, entendi, entendi, não precisa usar letras tão grandes como se estivesse gritando no meu ouvido...). Por tudo isso e mais alguma coisa – em letras garrafais ou não – reviews! **

**Beijinhos e aproveitem o finde fazendo o que mais gostarem – sendo ficando em casa, dormindo e lendo algum livro como eu, ou saindo e agitando como algumas pessoas... não tentem me entender...**


	51. Há algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca

Buddy parecia estar muito feliz correndo atrás de borboletas ou rolando no chão coberto da grama mais verde e macia que Amy já havia visto.

Antes de saírem da casa, Henry havia pegado alguns petiscos para eles. Duas latinhas de refrigerante, uns biscoitos e Andy havia preparado uns sanduíches. Eles estavam mesmo deliciosos. Para Buddy vieram alguns pedaços da carne deliciosa que estava sendo preparada. Resumindo, eles faziam um belo de um piquenique. Sem ninguém para lhes perturbar ou estragar aquele momento alegre e divertido.

– Hoje está mesmo um dia muito bonito – Amy falou. Se sentia tão incrivelmente bem e revigorada sentada no meio da grama com o vento a soprar-lhe no rosto. Se sentia livre.

– Sim. Hoje está um dia especial. Fazia tempo que eu não via um céu tão limpo – Henry concordou só que um pouco distante.

Amy ficou olhando para a pequena bola de pelo tão incrivelmente branquinha e macia brincando na sua frente.

– De que raça será que ele é? – ela perguntou.

– Acho que é um pastor canadense.

Amy olhou desconfiada e surpresa para ele.

– Eu amo cachorros. Infelizmente nunca pude ter um – ele falou um pouco triste. – O pastor canadense é um pastor alemão só que todo branco. Veja como as orelhas dele são pontudas e como o seu rabo é comprido e peludo igual a um pastor alemão. É uma raça nova.

– Como será que ele veio parar aqui? – Amy perguntou reflexiva.

– Não podemos responder a todas as perguntas que queremos. Acho que ele soube que aqui tinha alguém que precisava muito dele. Afinal, cachorros são os melhores amigos do homem. Amy, – Henry olhou para ela – você sabe que sempre poderá contar com ele, ele nunca lhe abandonará, ele sempre será seu amigo, ele nunca lhe deixará na mão. O ser humano é um animal muito esquisito. Nunca sabemos se podemos confiar nele. Mas Buddy sempre estará com você.

Por um momento, Amy achou aquilo estranho. Por que ele falava isso pra ela? Ela sabia que poderia contar com ele sempre que precisasse. Ele _também_ era seu amigo.

– Você também é meu amigo. E eu confio em você, Henry.

Amy viu os olhos azuis a sua frente se encherem de lágrimas.

– Obrigado. É muito bom saber que alguém confia na gente.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso. Henry parecia triste, triste e desolado, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo doloroso.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou suave.

– Não é nada. – Ele virou o rosto, que de um jeito ou de outro pareceu sombrio mesmo a luz do sol. De algum modo, Amy pensou que ele lhe escondia alguma coisa. Havia algo que ele não queria lhe contar, algo que ele escondia.

De repente, o dia não parecia mais tão agradável assim. Uma nuvem encobriu a luz e o calor do sol. Um tremor percorreu o seu corpo. Ela pôde sentir uma desconfiança no ar. Por que Henry havia dito aquelas coisas estranhas sobre confiar em alguém? Por que ele estava triste? O que ele não queria lhe contar? O que Henry escondia? Só então Amy se deu conta que não sabia nada do passado dele. Na realidade, no fundo, ela não sabia quem ele realmente era. Pela primeira vez aquilo lhe assustou.

"Não confiem em ninguém" William McIntyre havia lhes dito no começo das pistas. Agora, eles estavam quase que afastados dela, mas aquela frase, quase uma praga, ainda a amaldiçoava. Se lembrou que ela havia contado tudo a Henry. Tudo o que ela era, tudo o que ela sabia.

E se ele fosse... _do mal_? Amy tremeu. Tentou afastar a ideia absurda, mas que não lhe parecia mais tão absurda assim.

Naquele momento, Henry se virou para ela.

– Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

Amy forçou-se a dar um sorriso.

– Tudo. Só fiquei com um pouco... de frio... s-só isso

– Você parece assustada.

– Por que eu estaria? – ela o desafiou talvez um pouco séria demais.

Ele deu uma risada. Parecia normal novamente e Amy se achou uma imbecil e aquela ideia voltou a ser o extremo do absurdo. Devia ser ela que estava ficando paranoica porque ninguém tentava lhe matar a mais de uma semana. "Existem pessoas boas no mundo, Amy" ela disse a si mesma "e que querem o seu bem."

– Certo. – Ele sorriu. – Acho que já está na hora de voltar.

– É. Deve ser. – Amy também sorriu. Foi buscar Buddy, mas Henry lhe impediu, segurando a sua mão.

Amy se voltou para ele. Ele parecia... arrependido.

– Amy, obrigado por ser minha amiga. Você é muito especial mesmo. E lembre-se: você não precisa de ninguém para ser essa pessoa maravilhosa que é.

Ela corou e lhe deu um sorriso agradecido. Se virou novamente e disse:

– Vou buscar Buddy.

Estava feliz por Henry ter lhe dito aquilo, mas também se sentia estranha, sentia que havia algo de estranho no ar, algo que ela ainda não conseguia detectar o que era, algo, que de um jeito inexplicável, não deveria estar ali...

Então, por algum motivo que agora lhe parecia inexplicável, lembrou-se daquela frase de Hamlet...

"Há algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca"...

**Hello beautiful people!**

**Well, hoje é segunda-feira e, bom, eu não gosto muito de segunda, sem falar que eu estou um pouco triste porque não consegui passar pra 3ª fase da olimpíada de história...**

**Mas, não há nada melhor que um dia após o outro e uma noite no meio, não é?**

**Mudando de assunto, gostaram do capítulo? Misterioso o Henry... Que tal, a Amy está endoidando ou será que há algo de obscuro na vida do Henry mesmo? Será que há algo de podre ou não? Reviews! Ficaram curiosas? Se sim, é porque eu AMO deixar vocês curiosas!**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	52. Cachorrinho encrenqueiro

Naquela noite, Amy se assustava com qualquer coisa. Com o som do vento, o sibilar das folhas, os galhos roçantes...

Ficava pensando porque Henry havia agido daquele jeito estranho, mas quanto mais ela pensava, mais lhe parecia que tudo vinha apenas da sua imaginação.

Quando, por fim, ela se deitou e conseguiu pegar no sono, um sonho começou a se formar no seu inconsciente...

Ela estava em uma casa, em Lily's Mansion... Tudo parecia _tão_ quieto e sombrio... A noite os envolvia, mas não havia lua, nem luar, embora também não chovesse... Até as estrelas se escondiam... Pareciam estar todos com medo de sair e se mostrar... todos pareciam saber que aquela noite era a noite das trevas... contribuindo para um clima mais sinistro ainda...

Havia medo e apreensão no ar...

Então, quando se encaminhava para descer a escada para o hall, sentiu o mesmo sentimento inquietante de quando descia aquela mesma escada com Henry uns dias atrás. Mas o que era aquilo? Por que ela sentia aquele temor apenas quando descia bem aquela escada?

Então, antes de descê-la, ela olhou para baixo e viu...

Havia um homem... Perto dele, no chão, caído, estava estendido um corpo sem vida... E agora ele se encaminhava para subir as mesmas escadas que Amy procurava descer. Ele olhou para ela e a viu, viu que ela sabia do seu segredo macabro... ela imediatamente começou a recuar com medo, em pânico... ele com seu rosto distorcido pelo ódio, pela loucura, pela fúria e suas mãos estendidas para frente, mas não eram mãos humanas, eram patas, patas cinzentas... e procuravam instintivamente o que Amy sabia muito bem... o seu pescoço... ele iria matá-la... ela havia descoberto seu segredo... ele não podia correr risco algum... muito menos vindo dela... ela merecia, não era para ter visto aquilo... ninguém deveria ver aquilo...

Amy acordou sem fôlego. Pelo menos ela acordou. Pelo menos aquilo havia _só_ um pesadelo.

Ela estava suada a ofegante. Procurou a voz em sua garganta, mas não saia nada. Permaneceu encolhida na cama com medo de tudo aquilo, sem coragem até para se levantar da cama e acender a luz.

Depois de passar um longo tempo com os dentes trincados e os músculos do seu corpo enrijecidos e de repetir a si mesma que tudo não passara de uma pesadelo, enfim esticou o braço e acendeu o abajur. Depois de mais algum tempo, se levantou e correu para apertar o interruptor. Quando o apertou e tudo se iluminou, olhou ao redor até encontrar Buddy na cama improvisada, uma caixinha de sapato com um cobertor acomodado para não ficar tão duro. Ele acabava de acordar, um pouco incomodado com a luz acesa.

Amy olhou para o relógio. 4 horas e 49 minutos. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para o dia chegar e o sol clarear tudo. Desligou o interruptor.

Foi para a cama. Deitou, mas não apagou a luz do abajur. Toda vez que ela fechava os olhos, vinha a imagem daquela criatura enlouquecida, fora de si...

No fim, conseguiu cochilar mais um pouco antes de acordar...

-xXx-

Amy terminava de enxugar o seu cabelo, que molhado, chegava a uma tonalidade mais escura em vermelho. Ela gostava daquela cor, lembrava o cabelo da sua mãe...

Amy sentiu saudades dela. Queria que ela ainda estivesse aqui para acalmá-la depois de ter um pesadelo como o que teve naquela noite. A mínima lembrança do pesadelo ainda fazia seu corpo tremer e seu sangue gelar. Aquele rosto desfigurado pelo ódio... e as patas cinzentas... não mãos humanas, mas patas de animais...

Agora ela não se lembrava com exatidão do que havia se passado nele, parecia haver uma cortina enevoada cobrindo as suas lembranças. Tudo não passava de um indecifrável borrão.

O pior, ela não sabia se era não conseguir se lembrar do resto, ou não conseguir esquecer tudo de uma vez.

De supetão, Buddy pulou da cama e começou a latir, fazendo Amy acordar das recordações infaustas da noite anterior.

Ele pulava e arranhava a porta, desesperado, como se do outro lado estivesse lhe aguardando a mais deliciosa carne. De vez em quando olhava para Amy, suplicante, como se lhe implorasse para abrir a porta e ver o que estava do lado de fora.

– Buddy! Quieto! Você quer ser descoberto?

Amy levantou-se da cama e foi até o seu amiguinho peludo. O seu primeiro impulso foi tapar a boca de Buddy, mas depois se lembrou dos seus novos dentinhos, pontudos e afiados e recuou, não que ela achasse que ele iria lhe morder, mas preferiu não arriscar.

– Que foi? – ela perguntou para ele e ele lhe lançou aquele olhar suplicante de "você precisa abrir!"

Decidiu ver o que era. Afastou-o um pouco com o pé e abriu uma fresta da porta. Depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Buddy saiu detrás das suas pernas e pulou pela minúscula fresta. Amy tentou fechar a porta antes, mas, quando viu, ele nem estava mais ali, dentro do quarto, e sim do outro lado da porta, do lado de fora, no meio de corredor.

Pânico.

Desespero.

Pânico _e_ desespero foi o que Amy sentiu.

Buddy era tudo pra ela e se alguém o descobrisse e o mandasse pra fora, para longe dela, ela não sabia o que faria.

Abriu a porta e correu para o corredor.

-xXx-

Ian saia do seu quarto quando ouviu um pequeno trotar vindo do corredor.

Parou e ficou ouvindo, prestando atenção e esperando o que chegaria.

Imagine qual não foi a sua surpresa quando surgiu no seu campo de visão uma bola macia de pelos alvos. O filhote foi até ele e mordeu a barra da sua calça como se o chamasse.

– Ei! Então você é o culpado pela crise de alergia da Natalie? – Ian perguntou sorrindo enquanto se abaixava. Fez carinho no cachorro. Ele parecia dizer "Natalie? O que é uma Natalie? O que é uma alergia? Mas eu não fiz nada de errado, viu? Sou inocente."

Ian nunca havia tido um cachorro, nem mesmo um peixinho dourado. Sempre foi o seu sonho. Lembrava de pedir em todo seu aniversário um cachorro para lhe fazer companhia, mas sua mãe nunca deixara e sempre havia a desculpa de Natalie ser alérgica. Depois de uns anos é que Ian foi se dando conta de que, mesmo Natalie sendo alérgica, eles podiam ter um cachorro sem pelo, ou até um peixinho dourado. A verdadeiro motivo de não ter animais era que sua mãe não gostava, nem queria animais em sua casa. "Isso enfraqueceria os meus filhos" ela costumava dizer. Ele havia, um dia, tido infância?

Parou de fazer carinho e olhou para como o seu pelo estava limpo e sedoso.

– Ei, garoto. O que você está fazendo aqui? Como você veio parar aqui, hein?

Ele havia gostado daquele cachorro.

Buddy lhe deu várias lambidas e depois voltou a puxar a barra da sua calça para a direção em que ele tinha vindo como se quisesse lhe mostrar algo muito importante.

– Que foi? Quer me mostrar o quê?

Naquele momento Buddy parou de puxá-lo e olhou em direção ao corredor. Depois olhou para Ian. Ian não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele cachorro sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

Então Ian ouviu. Primeiro passos, depois um sussurro.

– Buddy! Buddy! Aonde você está? Vem cá, menino.

E Amy apareceu.

– Amy? – Ian falou surpreso e levantou-se imediatamente. Em seguida olhou para Buddy e entendeu o porquê daquele sorriso ladino. "Esse cachorro é esperto. Gostei dele" Ian pensou enquanto um sorriso se espalhava agora pela sua face.

– Ian? – Amy falou um pouco desesperada.

**Gente! **

**Acho que você devem estar bem feliz, né? Afinal, o Ian apareceu! Finalmente! E quem foi que organizou o encontro? Buddy, obviamente! Só um cachorrinho tão especial como esse para unir dois cabeças-duras. **

**Thata, se lembra que eu te disse que Buddy arrumaria muitas confusões? Essa vai ser a primeira. A primeira de muitas!**

**E o sonho da Amy? Sonho não, pesadelo! Vocês vão entender mais para frente... **

**Mas vocês gostaram, não gostaram, acham que Buddy vai conseguir uni-los ...? Reviews!**

**E beijinhos! **


	53. E só o que resta é a esperança

Ian havia descoberto seu segredo. Sua vontade foi de implorar a Ian para não fazer nada com Buddy, mas manteve a postura e o controle, embora seu coração estivesse disparado.

– Vem, Buddy – Amy ordenou. Buddy foi até ela. Amy soltou um suspiro de alívio. Agora tinha ele perto dela.

Buddy, porém, não parecia estar com nem um pouco de medo de Ian. Ele parecia mesmo era um menino travesso que quer que o pai e a mãe façam as pazes.

Amy lançou um olhar duro e bravo para ele de: "você está de castigo". Mas ele nem ligou. Mordeu a barra da calça de Amy e empurrou na direção de Ian. Pelo menos ele ainda era um filhote e não tinha força para empurrá-la de verdade.

Amy sentiu seu rosto queimar.

– Não, Buddy!

Buddy a olhava com uma cara de "você tem que pedir desculpas".

Amy puxou com o pé a perna para ver se Buddy largava, mas ele era um cachorro muito persistente e obstinada quando queria algo.

– Ele é seu? – Ian perguntou achando graça. Amy não parecia ter moral alguma.

– É.

Amy colocou Buddy atrás dela numa pose protetora. Apesar dele ter colocado-a em uma enrascada, ele ainda era o seu cachorro e seu amigo.

Ian percebeu.

– Não se preocupe. Eu não vou fazer nada de mal a ele, nem vou tirá-lo de você.

Ian se aproximou mais um pouco. Amy recuou, ainda na defensiva.

– Ah, claro! E eu posso confiar em você, não é, Ian? – ela perguntou cheia de sarcasmo.

Ele olhou inquisitivo para ela.

– Pode.

Os olhos de Amy se encheram de ódio.

– Mentiroso! – ela sentiu um fervor crescente se agitar dentro dela. Raiva. – Vamos brincar de enganar a Amy! Deve ser realmente muito engraçado, Ian.

– O que você está dizendo? – ele perguntou genuinamente confuso e singelo, mas o ódio instalado em Amy não a permitia ver.

– Oh, pobrezinho! Tão inocente! Acho que eu preciso refrescar a sua memória. "Engane-a, faça ela se apaixonar de novo por você, conseguimos a pista e voilá!" Tão simples enganar a imbecil aqui!

– Você ouviu... – ele murmurou atordoado.

– Ah! A crise de amnésia está passando?

– Mas eu não concordei com aquele absurdo, Amy! Eu disse não!

– Disse – ela falava ironicamente. Infelizmente Amy não havia ouvido toda a conversa. Para ela, ele era um mentiroso traidor. – Eu me lembro bem. "Deixa eu ver: Amy com o coração partido, você como vilã e eu ainda saiu como o mocinho. É, até que não é má ideia." – ela olhou injuriada para ele. – Teria sido, não é, se eu não tivesse descoberto? Só que dessa vez, Ian, você _não_ vai ser o mocinho incompreendido.

Ian olhava desesperado para ela.

– Veja, Amy, depois disso a Natalie perguntou se eu iria participar e eu disse que não. Você não ouviu essa parte?

– Não. Eu sai antes de você responder, Ian. Meu estômago já estava embrulhado demais.

– Está vendo. Você não ouviu eu responder. E eu disse não, Amy. Você _tem_ de acreditar em mim.

– E você tem como provar?

Ian ficou frustrado.

– Não, Amy. Eu tenho apenas a minha palavra. Você tem que acreditar nela.

Agora, já um pouco mais calma e olhando para ele, dava até para ter pena. Mas ele havia feito coisas com ela que ele nem imaginava o que quanto haviam machucado, o quanto haviam doído, o quanto _ainda_ doíam.

– Desculpa, mas, para mim, ela não vale nada. – Amy pegou Buddy do chão. – Vamos Buddy. – e saiu.

Seus pés batiam pesados no chão. Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com tamanha violência jamais usada por ela. Esta fez um estrondo ensurdecedor. Colocou Buddy no chão.

Sentia algo se agitar dentro dela. Um peso no coração. Uma bola na garganta. A adrenalina ainda corria em suas veias, deixando os músculos do seu corpo irrigados de sangue e prontos para se defender, mas mal sabia ela que não se pode lutar contra um sentimento instalado no coração, nem mesmo acelerando-o.

– Imbecil! – ela começou a falar alto e depois continuou com uma voz esganiçada – "O que você está dizendo?", "Você tem acreditar em mim". Quem ele pensa que é? Eu ouvi tudo! E ele ainda acha que vai me enganar mais ainda com essa de que eu não ouvi a conversa inteira! E você, Buddy? Você não pode sair assim! Quer virar sabão? Ir pra carrocinha? Nunca mais faça isso!

Então ela se deu conta de que só falava aquilo alto para não começar a chorar mais uma vez por ele. Mas era inevitável. As lágrimas começaram a sair contra sua vontade e quanto mais ela se forçava a parar, mais lágrimas jorravam dos seus olhos. Se atirou na cama.

– Droga! Eu odeio ele! Eu odeio ele! Eu odeio ele... Eu odeio ele... – Ela começou a bater no travesseiro, mas quanto mais ela repetia, mais fracas e mentirosas ficavam aquelas palavras assim como sua força e raiva evacuavam dos seus músculos e coração. E de repente só restaram o remorso e as lágrimas.

Amor e ódio. Sentimentos tão diferentes. Sentimentos tão parecidos. Sentimentos que andam juntos, de mãos dadas, numa mesma estrada.

"O amor perguntou para o ódio:

– Por que você me odeia tanto?

E o ódio respondeu:

– Foi porque um dia eu te amei demais..."

As lágrimas desciam tão abundantes e rápidas que, entre uma lágrima e outra, ela só tinha tempo de respirar.

"Eu te odeio tanto, Ian, mas tanto, que eu te amo..." pensou.

Buddy chegou perto dela e a cutucou com o seu nariz pequeno e gelado.

"Desculpa. Eu não queria que você ficasse assim" ele parecia dizer. Amy deu um sorriso fraco. Era uma sensação muito revigorante quando você pensa que não tem mais nada e ainda ter mais alguma coisa que importe de verdade. Ela fez carinho nele. As lágrimas aumentaram, mas não era de tristeza. Talvez fosse até de felicidade.

– Tá tudo bem, Buddy. Tá tudo bem... Um dia isso ainda vai passar...

Aquilo não era uma certeza, era apenas uma esperança...

**Beautiful people! Como vocês vão? **

**Bom, gostaram do capítulo? Oh, não me digam! *o* Estão com raiva de _mim_? _Euzinha _aqui? Querem me matar, me estrangular, me torturar até eu fazer um capítulo unindo os dois? Ok, não façam isso, please!**

**Se não tiver ficado bom esse capítulo, falem, certo? Se tiver ficado clichê ou chato ou qualquer outra coisa. Por isso, deixem reviews! **

**E para esclarecer algumas dúvidas e possíveis enganos quanto a essa fanfic, não vai, eu disse, NÃO VAI haver qualquer envolvimento com lobisomens ou vampiros, all right? Por favor, né? Eu tenho mais imaginação que isso! Mas a respeito dos assuntos sobrenaturais, aí esperem e verão! **

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Beijinhos! ^_^**


	54. Garotos no penhasco

A céu estava nublado, como sempre... A tarde estava fria e úmida. Amy se sentia daquele jeito... nublada e fria...

Da janela de seu quarto, tinha uma ampla visão da propriedade. O campo de lírios, a casinha dos empregados, a mata fechada, com apenas o começo da sua trilha, e, ao fundo, dava para ver o mar. No fim da mata, havia um penhasco e o mar jazia mais além.

Amy observava com interesse um grupo de quatro jovens, entre os 15 e 17 anos. Todos com o corpo bem desenvolvido, vigorosos, fortes, cheios de energia física.

Ela não procurava a lembrança de ninguém, mas esta surgiu sem pedir licença. No lugar do grupo de jovens que brincavam serelepe na beira do penhasco, na sua mente, surgiu um outro jovem, não muito diferente daqueles. Também com os músculos do corpo bem desenvolvidos, com um sorriso radiante no rosto e um topete loiro a topar em sua testa.

Ela sorriu com a lembrança do amigo fiel. Ele já havia lhe tirado de poucas e boas. Algumas das quais salvaram sua vida. Se não fosse ele, ela talvez nem estivesse ali... Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo.

Se não fosse ele... Mas foi ele. Ele esteve lá, na hora certa e nada de ruim havia acontecido com ela. _Por_ _causa_ dele e _por_ ele. Bom amigo aquele. Mas, ele era mesmo só um amigo? Só e apenas? Nada mais?

De repente aquela pergunta surgiu na sua mente. _Hamilton era só um amigo?_ Ela pegou Amy de surpresa. Era como se Pilar estivesse do seu lado perguntando se ela era especial para Ian. A natureza da pergunta era a mesma. Inconveniente, desagradável e curiosa. Daquelas que são assim pelo fato de se fingir que não se sabe a verdadeira resposta. Daquelas que, na verdade, nós sabemos a resposta. Daquelas que se tem medo da resposta. Daquelas que nunca queríamos que fossem pronunciadas. Mas são aquelas, também, que precisam ser respondidas.

E agora ele nem falava mais com ela...

Amy suspirou e sua atenção foi atraída por algo que a fez olhar instantaneamente para o penhasco. Um dos jovens havia empurrado o outro e este havia caído. Amy ficou a observar ele caindo, mas logo um sentimento de susto a fez pular da cadeira e correr para fora do quarto. Andy passava por ali com um monte de roupas nas mãos.

– Andy! Rápido! Vem cá! – Amy não deu nem tempo para ela responder e a puxou para dentro do seu quarto.

– Está vendo aquele grupo de jovens? Um empurrou o outro. Ele vai morrer! – Amy disse em tom de urgência.

– Calma, querida. – Andy a acalmou. – Olhe.

– Andy, precisamos ajudar … – então Amy parou e olhou. O mesmo garoto que havia empurrado, havia pulado e fazia acrobacias no ar enquanto caía.

– M-m-mas... Como? – Amy gaguejou como se seus olhos não estivessem acreditando no que estivessem vendo.

– São um grupo de garotos da cidade que praticam esportes radicais – Andy tratou logo de explicar. – Eles gostam muito de pular de penhascos. Sei disso porque eles já pediram para pular desse lado, já que desse lado tem uma trilha e do outro lado é apenas mata fechada.

– E não é perigoso?

– Para eles não.

– Como eles chegam até lá? – Amy perguntou curiosa.

– Atravessando o bosque. Mais ou menos no meio do penhasco tem a divisa da propriedade dos Kabras com o bosque. – Andy parou e observou mais outro deles pular – São rapazes realmente corajosos.

– Andy, você pode tomar conta do Buddy?

Ela pegou seu casaco. Buddy olhou para a dona como se lhe perguntasse onde iria sem ele.

– Aonde vai? – Andy lhe perguntou enquanto via a garota sair furtivamente.

– Dar uma olhada no mar. Volto logo.

E saiu...

**Pessoas felizes! **

**Tô numa época super doida e cansativa e principalmente estressante na escola. Hoje mesmo apresentei dois trabalhos - DOIS! - um de Biologia e o outro de História do Brasil. Coisa de louco! Lá estava eu, em pé, falando da volta de Vargas ao poder e quase que começo a falar de ecologia, sobre a Mata Atlântica! Pois é! Affff...**

**Mas como sempre, arranjei um tempo na minha agenda ocupada para postar um novo capítulo! Espero que tenha ficado bom. Sei que ficou um pouco pequeno e talvez esteja ruim, mas o próximo irá compensá-lo! Prometo! Sim, se preparem para o próximo capítulo, ele está adrenalina pura! Vocês me entenderão. **

**Ah, quase ia me esquecendo! As minhas motivadoras reviews!**

**Beijinhos!**


	55. Abismo

No caminho até o penhasco não havia ninguém, nem uma alma viva. A trilha não estava muito bem conservada e no meio dela topavam várias pedras e raízes de árvores.

Amy já havia tropeçado várias vezes, desengonçada do jeito que era. Por fim, teve a audácia de cair em uma delas. Uma das grandes. Uma raiz de uma árvore que passava no meio da trilha, de ponta a ponta, escondida debaixo de uma poça de lama.

Amy caiu de quatro, segurando o peso do corpo nas mãos. Suas calças sujaram com a lama. Sentou-se no chão, sujando-se ainda mais. Havia chovido na noite anterior. Com a grossa camada de lama, mal havia visto uma pedra pontuda e afiada. Ela sentiu uma coisa gosmenta em suas mãos que latejavam. Tomou um susto. Elas estavam vermelho-escarlate! Sangue! Havia sangue nelas! Sangue misturado com lama. Na esquerda só haviam raladuras, mas na direita o machucado havia sido profundo, a pedra devia tê-la atingido bem em cheio. Mais sangue continuava jorrando. Parecia que suas mãos estavam sendo queimadas, estendiam cada vez mais uma dor insuportável nelas.

Amy sentiu seu cheiro de ferrugem e seu estômago virou de cabeça para baixo. Como ela odiava aquele cheiro! Então, tudo começou a rodar e rodar...

"Não, Amy! Seja forte! É só um pouco de sangue". Bastante sangue! Ela respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando acalmar seu estômago que revirava revoltado dentro dela. Bem que tentou ser forte.

– Calma, Amy. – ela falou para si mesma. Sua voz estava incerta. Mas lá só havia ela. Ela tinha que ser forte de um jeito ou de outro. Não podia simplesmente desmaiar lá, no meio de uma trilha escura e mal-cuidada que ninguém visitava, com lama até a cabeça. Tinha que se virar.

Tirou o casaco e enrolou a manga em volta da mão para estancar o sangue, dando um nó apertado. Conseguiu arrancar a manga do casaco e levantou a mão, pois sabia que isso diminuiria o fluxo do sangue.

Pensou em voltar para casa para cuidar do ferimento. Talvez fosse melhor. "Não. Se eu vim até aqui, vou até o fim" ela pensou determinada. Não haviam motivos aparentes para temer.

Depois de uns cinco minutos ela olhava o mar...

-xXx-

Ian passava pelo quarto de Amy quando o viu vazio e com a porta entreaberta. Entrou e deu uma espiada. Apenas Andy estava lá, trocando a roupa de cama. Buddy estava perto dela, pulando para tentar pegar o lençol que tremulava em sua mão. Mas aonde Amy estava?

Assim que entrou no quarto, Buddy logo o avistou e foi trotando até o ele, feliz da vida, como se ele fosse o seu dono, como se ele o conhecesse tão bem quanto conhecia Amy

– Ei, garoto! Tava com saudades – ele falou, fazendo carinho no seu mais novo amigo. Depois se dirigiu à Andy:

– Andy, você viu a Amy? – perguntou, passeando pelo aposento.

– Ela saiu dizendo que iria dar uma olhada no mar, senhor.

– Hummm...

Já que ela não estava lá podia dar uma investigada. Mas algo o fez olhar para a janela. O grupo de jovens atléticos ainda estava lá. De repente, coisa horríveis passaram pela sua cabeça. Não pensou em mais nada. A ideia de dar uma investigada desapareceu e pareceu ridícula para ele naquele momento.

– Ah não... – ele murmurou, preocupado. – Droga! – se repreendeu.

– Que foi, senhor?

– Você tem certeza que ela disse que ia ver o mar? – ele perguntou ansioso.

– Sim, mas aonde o senhor vai?

Ian saiu em disparada pela porta antes mesmo de responder a Andy. Nem mesmo se despediu de Buddy. Foi em direção à trilha, rezando para que não fosse tarde demais.

-xXx-

Os rapazes saiam agora da água pelo fim do penhasco, que em ambos os lados ia diminuindo até ficar no nível do mar.

A água não estava bonita. Estava para um azul acinzentado, feio e triste. Ondas furiosa se quebravam no penhasco.

Amy andou passo a passo até ficar na beirada dele. Ela olhou para baixo. Não parecia tão alto assim. Continuou olhando as onda se quebrando. Não pareciam fortes. Se Dan estivesse lá, iria querer pular, mas ela não deixaria, embora agora tinha que admitir que algo a chamava, algo mágico e hipnotizante. _Ela estava com vontade de pular_. O que era estranho. Ela nunca se arriscava, sempre achava que algo daria errado, mas agora era _diferente_. Já era a segunda vez que ela sentia vontade de pular.

Uma pergunta surgiu no seu pensamento: como seria a sensação de cair? Ela já havia sonhado várias vezes caindo do penhasco, mas sempre acordava antes de tocar na água. Dobrou a cabeça para frente. Queria chegar mais perto, queria ver mais de perto...

"_Cada vez mais curiosa..."_

Mas uma tontura se abateu sobre ela. Uma náusea, a mesma sensação que sentira quando estava com Henry. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, suas mãos começaram a suar. Se sentia estranha. Sem querer, deu um escorregão com o pé que deslizou e ficou na divisão do penhasco com o ar. Algumas pedinhas se desgrudaram e caíram.

Seu coração disparou. Ela tentou se equilibrar, mas seu corpo pendeu para frente e ela caiu...

Uma grossa linha cinza-escura, que vinha do horizonte, tomava conta do céu nublado cinza-claro rapidamente...

"Ora, não sabeis o poder do abismo?

Este é perigoso, astucioso, simulado.

Se fingi de amigo íntimo

e te tragas para baixo, hipnotizado.

Com a beirada apresentada florida,

tapetada de rosas e margaridas.

O viajante, vendo as flores, já fatigado

aproxima-se sem cuidado.

Avança incauto, súbito e aflito,

deslumbrado pela beleza.

Não se apercebe da fraqueza.

Falta-lhe o solo: recua e desequilibra, vacila e grita.

Mas de que adianta?

O abismo conseguiu mais uma vítima..."

**Gente bonita! **

**E, aí, muito surpresas? A Amy caiu! *o* **

**E, gostaram da poesia? Hehehehehehe. É que eu me senti inspirada! Espero que tenha ficado bom e que vocês tenham gostado, que não tenha ficado clichê ou mal-escrito. Então, reviews!**

**O próximo capítulo está, para mim, um dos melhores. Por isso, esperem ansiosamente por ele!**

**Beijinhos!**

**PS: Maari, se lembra que você me mandou uma review dizendo que esperava mais emoção e eu te prometi que iria ter uma parte na história com bastante emoção? Bom, ela começa aqui, especialmente para você, 'a aventureira'! Espero que goste ;)**


	56. A morte

A adrenalina pulsava nas suas veias de modo enérgico e seu coração batia muito rápido.

Na queda, ela continuou sentindo a sensação nauseante que não era nem minimizada pelo frio na barriga. Também havia uma sensação de liberdade, parecia estar voando, até bater na água... Como estava gelada!

Amy havia se preocupado tanto com a queda que de certo modo havia se esquecido do mar. Uma chuva fina ia engrossando rápido. Ela tomou um choque com a água congelante do mar, seus músculos se contraíram violentamente e, por um momento, ela achou que seu coração havia parado de bater.

Uma onda virou em cima de Amy, que deu várias cambalhotas na água. "O que eu fiz?" ela pensou, desesperada. Voltando à superfície, olhou em volta. O céu estava negro, de onde caia uma chuva grossa. Amy viu uma onda enorme se aproximar. Encheu a boca de ar e abaixou. As ondas ficavam cada vez mais violentas. Suas roupas encharcadas pesavam e puxavam-na para baixo.

– Socorro! – Amy gritou, sendo tragada por outra onda e engolindo mais água salgada.

– Socorro! Alguém me ajude! – ela gritou mais uma vez, mas nada aconteceu, nem ninguém apareceu. Só a chuva ficava cada vez mais forte e as ondas mais furiosa. Também, ela esperava o quê? Que alguém aparecesse do nada para salvá-la? Amy teve pena de si mesma.

Então ela sentiu um impacto nas suas costas. Era uma onda que a pegara de surpresa. Ela rolou e rolou. Abriu os olhos que arderam com a água salgada e hostil. Dessa vez ela não havia voltado para a superfície, mas continuou embaixo d'água, sendo jogada de um lado para o outro. Tudo ficava pior. Era o fim. Amy viu sua vida passar diante dela como um filme e escapar dela como se fosse areia entre os dedos, escorregando, caindo no chão e morrendo.

Afinal, essa era a morte. Amy não queria ir para lugar algum quando morresse. Nem para o inferno ou para o céu. Queria simplesmente morrer como que mergulhar num sono profundo e não acordar nunca mais; descansar eternamente. E para falar a verdade, Amy queria morrer. Ela nunca havia sido corajosa. Todo esse tempo todos estavam certos. Afinal, quem se entregaria desse jeito? Sem lutar, sem implorar, sem persistir? Amy não queria lutar mais, nem sofrer. Para que viver mais se todos que ela amava haviam morrido? Ela deveria fazê-lo também.

Então soltou o último resquício de ar que permanecia nos seus pulmões.

Da sua lembrança, viu Ian. Estranho pensar nele no momento da sua morte.

Ela iria querer lírios laranjas no seu enterro. Não brancos, laranjas. Bonitos e colorido lírios laranjas...

Tentou se concentrar em Ian. Sua expressão estava diferente.

Mas quem será que apareceria no seu enterro? Só Dan... é deveria ser isso. Não havia mais ninguém para chorar a sua morte.

Afastou esses pensamentos para ver o que significava ela se lembrar de Ian.

Seus olhos diziam a verdade em todos os momentos que ela se lembrava "Eu te amo, Amy!", "Me ajude fada Amy, me tire da escuridão, me salve do mal, do sangue nocivo que corre em minhas veias, me afaste da minha face sombria e me acolha, aquecendo meu sangue frio no calor dos teus braços alvos. Eu sei que não a mereço, mas eu preciso de você e eu não preciso de nada", "Não estou querendo te prejudicar. Isso é só um conselho de alguém que quer lhe ver feliz. Só isso. Você é uma garota muito especial. Não esconda isso dos outros", "Durma bem meu anjo. Eu _sempre_ lhe protegerei", "Era de Ian que ela gostava e nunca teve tanta certeza disso quanto agora", "Eu tenho apenas a minha palavra. Você tem que acreditar nela"...

Ele sempre havia dito que lhe amava e ele sempre havia dito a verdade! Por que ela não acreditou? Ele não estava blefando, ele a amava de verdade! E ela sabia disso agora. Não só agora, ela sempre soube disso, _o tempo inteiro_! Estava lá na sua memória, _sempre esteve_, ela que não conseguia vê-lo. Se lembrou de como ele a olhava, com proteção, com cuidado, com amor...

"Eu não posso morrer!" e ela começou a nadar. Seu corpo doía, na verdade ela nem mais sentia-o, apenas sentia-o inteiro formigar, mas continuava a nadar. Não tinha a mínima ideia para onde ia, para a superfície ou se mais ainda para o fundo. Naquele momento ela só sabia que tinha que viver para dizer a ele o quanto ela o amava. "Vamos, Amy. Você consegue". "Eu consigo!".

Seus pulmões doíam, queriam ar, queriam inspirar, mas Amy negava-se a deixar.

Como aluna aplicada, ela sabia que a respiração não era um processo voluntário. Já podia sentir o dióxido de carbono se acumulando em seu sangue e trazendo junto consigo a ânsia instintiva de inspirar. "Não respire!" Os músculos respiratórios não paravam, não dependia dela querer respirar ou não e ela sabia que, em um determinado momento, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o instante crítico chegaria depois do qual uma pessoa não consegue mais prender voluntariamente a respiração, e ela abriria a boca e sugaria o que estivesse a sua volta.

Era horrível saber o que iria acontecer com seu corpo quando morresse. Era apavorante. Continuou nadando, embora soubesse que no fundo não adiantava _nada.._. Só lhe restava olhar através do borrão de água acima dela e ter esperanças.

O mundo externo não passava de uma mancha enevoada...

Naquele lugar hostil e escuro, presa debaixo d'água, Amy lutou para compreender que aqueles seriam seus momentos finais. Ela logo deixaria de existir... tudo o que ela era, tudo que ela havia sido, tudo o que ela poderia ser um dia, estava acabando...

Quando seu cérebro morresse, todas as lembranças armazenadas na sua massa cinzenta, assim como todo o conhecimento que ela havia acumulado, simplesmente evaporariam em uma enxurrada de reações químicas.

Foi só então que ela tomou conta da sua insignificância no universo. Nunca havia se sentido tão fraca, tão solitária, tão incapaz, tão desprezível. A criatura mais insignificante do mundo...

Então, não aguentou mais. Havia chegado a hora. Seus pulmões expeliram o pouco conteúdo que ainda restava, contraindo-se em uma ansiosa preparação para inspirar. Ainda assim, aguentou mais alguns instantes. Seu último segundo. Então, como um criança que não aguenta mais manter a mão perto do fogo, se rendeu ao destino... O reflexo superou a razão. Seus lábios se abriram, seus pulmões expandiram e ela inspirou com toda força a água salgada e mortal do mar... No primeiro momento, Amy sentiu uma dor em seu peito que jamais poderia imaginar. O líquido queimava ao entrar em contato com seu interior. Na mesma hora, a dor irradiou para seu crânio e ela teve a sensação de que um torno esmagava a sua cabeça. Houve um clarão de luz ofuscante, mas depois tudo foi ficando escuro, incrivelmente negro, até não ver mais nada... até não haver mais nada...

"Eu te amo, Ian..."

Amy Hope Cahill se foi.

Escuridão.

-xXx-

– _Socorro! Mamãe, mamãe! Papai! – e eu engolia mais água._

_O que estava acontecendo? Eu só me lembrava de ter fugido da vovó para ir para o mar. _

_E agora eu era jogada de um lado para o outro, sem nem saber porquê. A água estava gelada! Bem que a mamãe havia me avisado. Eu deveria ter escutado ela..._

_Será que eu ia morrer? O que era morrer, mesmo? Ah, é! Mamãe tinha me contado já! Era virar estrelinha no céu. Eu quero ser uma estrelinha também. Uma bem grande e brilhante! _

_Papai tá vindo nadar comigo e ele tá preocupado... _

– _Amy! Filha! Estica a sua mão! _

– _Papai? – eu estiquei, mas uma onda fez com que eu rolasse e engolisse mais água. Nunca mais vou brincar com o mar! Ele tá muito chato hoje! Fica me jogando de um lado para o outro e nem deixa o papai me pegar._

_Sinto alguma coisa pegando a minha mão. Eu começo a chorar, deve ser um tubarão e eu tenho muito medo de tubarão! _

– _Amy! Querida, você está bem? – não é um tubarão, é o papai!_

– _Papai eu quero sair daqui!_

– _Já estamos indo meu amor. Nunca mais faça isso, viu? Você poderia ter se machucado. Você não deveria ter vindo para o mar sozinha. Mamãe não falou pra você? Então. Era pra você ter obedecido a vovó e ter ficado com ela._

– _Desculpa papai. Eu só queria brincar..._

**Povo!**

**Tô aqui muito doida, decorando minha fala da fera de ciências que vai ser amanhã. Felizmente o tema ajuda: CHOCOLATE! Eu sei, não poderia haver tema melhor. No nosso estande vai ter até uma fonte de chocolate! Nem sei como eu vou conseguir apresentar! =L **

**Bom - falando do capítulo... - parece que essa não é a primeira vez que a Amy pula de um penhasco... A diferença é que da outra vez alguém a salvou, já nessa...**

**Acho que quando eu coloquei no capítulo passado que esse havia sido um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever, acho que você esperavam que o Ian salvasse a Amy ou que eles fizessem as pazes ou algo mais romântico que isso, né? Bom, não foi isso que aconteceu. **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que tenha ficado realmente bom e deixem reviews!**

**Se vocês não repararam eu amo um melodrama. Não é à toa que minha irmã diz que eu sou a pessoa mais dramática que ela conhece – não que ela conheça muita gente, mas...**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo, com ou sem a Amy... talvez sem, só para inovar e para vocês não dizerem que tá parecido com Lua Nova, principalmente VOCÊ aí, Maari...**


	57. Eu te amo

De repente ela sentiu uma pressão no peito, de novo e de novo. Da completa escuridão surgiu uma luz que foi clareando mais e mais. Suas vias respiratórias ardiam muito, como se houvesse areia se movendo dentro delas. Não! Ela não queria essa morte! Ela queria a escuridão, o breu. Não queria luz ou pressões e dores no peito.

Então sentiu frio... muito frio, um frio que ela nunca iria imaginar sentir. E se sentiu molhada. Um vento fazia seu corpo tremer violentamente. Tudo foi ficando mais claro e Amy abriu os olhos devagar, que ardiam. Tudo estava borrado. Seus ouvidos não distinguiam nada, apenas um zumbido irritante. Sua visão foi se acertando aos poucos e ela viu.

Havia alguém debruçado em cima dela. Seu olfato se restringia a cheiro de mar, de água salgada e algas marinhas. Então Amy viu. A pele morena, os olhos âmbar, os sedosos cabelos pretos... Ian! Mas ela não se lembrava dele ter morrido... Então esse era o paraíso? Ver as pessoas que você mais amava? Ela teria tantas para ver, tantas outras que haviam ido cedo demais... Ela reparou que seus lábios se mexiam, ele falava algo. Sua audição melhorou, mas o zumbido continuava lá.

– ... você vai ficar bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Amy olhou para ele. Tudo parecia tão real... Os olhos de Ian estavam vermelhos e molhados...! Ele estava chorando?

– Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem – ele repetiu.

Amy pensou porque ele falava aquilo. Ela já estava morta mesmo, nada mais adiantava.

– I-i-ian...? – ela falou. Ou melhor, ela _tentou_ falar. Aquilo não passou de um sussurro rouco e fraco. Seus dentes batiam de tanto frio. – V-v-você m-morreu?

Ian pareceu confuso.

– Não, Amy. Eu estou vivo.

Então ela entendeu. Começou a raciocinar, embora tudo estivesse um tanto confuso. Ela sentia frio, estava molhada, sentia cheiro de mar e lágrimas corriam por seu rosto... Ela estava viva!

A chuva que caia em cima dela agora era apenas uma garoa, grudando o seu cabelo no rosto. Ela estava deitada na terra, com o mar a poucos metros do seu corpo débil, estava toda ensopada e seus pulmões doíam cada vez que ela tentava tragar o ar para dentro. Ela começou a chorar, chorar muito. Ela estava viva!

– O que foi, Amy? – Ian perguntou assustado.

– M-me desculp-p-pa por t-tudo... p-por não acreditar em v-você. – ela disse, entre lágrimas, soluços, dentes batendo e frio, _muito frio_.

– Certo, Amy. Não tem problema. Eu é que tinha que pedir desculpas. O que importa é que você estar bem.

– I-ian?

– Agora fica quietinha que vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou te levar pra casa.

– E-eu t-te amo – ela falou repentinamente e começou a chorar por pensar que esteve tão perto de perdê-lo. De pensar que nunca poderia ter dito aquilo pra ele. De pensar que agora poderia estar morta, afundando mais e mais no mar furioso e mortal...

Os olhos de Ian se encheram de lágrimas. Amy nunca o tinha visto chorar. Aquela foi a primeira vez.

– Eu também te amo muito, Amy. Mais do que tudo. Para sempre e sempre.

Ian afagou a bochecha dela. Amy apoiou o braço, que não estava machucado, na terra e emergiu um pouco, com a forças que ainda lhe restavam. Olhou bem no fundos dos olhos de Ian e ele também olhou nos dela. Então fechou os olhos e o beijou...

Não importava se ela estava viva ou morta, sonhando ou acordada, pois tudo estava _bem. _Todas as dores físicas que ela sentia agora, não eram nada comparadas a dor emocional que ela sentia antes de beijá-lo, antes de dizer que lhe amava, antes de reviver.

Era um beijo quente, apesar do frio que os envolvia e penetrava em seus corpos.

As poucas energias de Amy se esgotaram e então tudo foi rodando até ficar escuro novamente. Ela estava cansada demais e se deixou levar pelo descanso. Sentia que havia cumprido o seu dever, não morreria com um peso no coração. E mesmo que ela morresse agora, não importava mais... ela morreria feliz... feliz porque _ele_ lhe amava... Seu corpo foi amolecendo e escorreu nos braços de Ian até deixar todo o peso neles.

– Amy!

**People (girls no caso...)!**

**Foi tudo brincadeira! Eu amo uma brincadeira! Hohohohohohohoho! - perdoem a risada de papai Noel, é uma brincadeira que eu tenho com uma amiga minha... não vou explicar porque vocês não teriam a C.M.P.E.T. (capacidade mentalmente perturbada e extremamente tabacuda) de entender, é ridículo e infantil demais.**

**É, a Amy _ainda_ não morreu. **

**Quem tá feliz levanta a mão! *poucas mãos levantadas, poucas pessoas lendo, poucas pessoas são tão imbecis quanto eu de levantar a mão para uma tela à sua frente...* **

**Fãs Amyan/Iamy espero que tenham ficado muito felizes. Eu sei, demorou, mas aconteceu! *sininhos tocando, um coro ao fundo e uma luz de lâmpada, que finge que é celestial* **

**Bella, você não vai precisar me matar - vou lhe poupar desse trabalho, e eu NÃO sou uma alemã nazista - acho que você entendeu... -, apenas uma pessoa que ama se divertir à custa dos outro. *risada maligna**

**Maari sapekinha (kkkkkkkk gostou?), a culpa não é sua, mas bem que eu gostei da parte "pisoteada na rua". Brincadeirinha! :3 E, só para constar, a Bella Swan não é "_praticamente"_ uma mosca morta, ela É uma mosca morta.**

**E, Fê, eu realmente me inspirei na Dora de "Procurando Nemo". Hehehehehehe**

**Izzy, ainda bem que você não morreu junto com a Amy no capítulo passado para poder ler esse capítulo. Thata, ela foi salva, não se preocupe, só não foi pelo Percy, que eu não vejo como entraria nessa história... E, Annah, muito abrigada! **

**Ah, quase ia me esquecendo, as reviews felizes! **

**Beijinhos à todas!**


	58. Ela não pode morrer

Amy estava ensopada e tremia descontrolavelmente. Ela ainda estava nos braços de Ian.

– Andy, rápido! Preciso de ajuda! – Ian disse colocando-a delicadamente em cima do sofá.

Ao ver Amy naquele estado, Andy tomou um susto muito grande. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e seus joelhos fraquejaram.

– O que houve com ela? – ela perguntou nervosa e com a voz abalada.

– Preciso que ligue para o médico. Rápido!

Andy pegou o telefone com as mão tremendo. Digitou o número e esperou, ansiosa.

– Doutor? É da casa dos Kabra. Preciso que venha para cá imediatamente. Temos uma garota com hipotermia aqui.

– Deixe eu falar com ele – Ian pediu, tentando controlar as emoções. – Dr. Davis? Há algo que eu possa fazer?

– Ela está acordada? – o médico perguntou do outro lado da linha.

– Não.

– Treme?

– Sim.

– Isso não é bom – o médico falou como se pensasse alto. – Está molhada? – voltou a perguntar.

– Sim – Ian respondeu com o nervosismo crescente na voz.

– Ian, preciso que peça a senhorita Andy para tirar as roupas externas molhadas e colocar roupas enxutas e secas. Leve-a para um quarto que tenha aquecedor, coloque-a na cama e ligue. Se puder que alguém fique perto dela para transmitir calor corporal, seria bom. Ah, peça também a Andy que prepare uma bebida quente para a garota tomá-la. Chego em vinte minutos – dizendo isso, desligou.

Ian acabara de colocar o telefone no gancho quando Henry apareceu. Ao ver Amy naquele estado, ele não pensou outra coisa. Ela estava tão frágil, tão debilitada, tão vulnerável. Estava mais branca que o normal, e outro tom, levemente azulado, tomava conta da sua pele.

– O que você fez, seu idiota! Ela está morrendo! – Henry disse enquanto andava à passos pesados na sua direção. Seus punhos estavam cerrados e suas mãos tremiam.

– Eu não fiz nada! Ora merda! – Ian esbravejou. Ele estava cansado de ser sempre o culpado, mas ele era inocente desta vez, não tinha culpa.

– Olha aqui, seu filho da puta, se alguma coisa acontecer com ela eu te mato! Tá ouvindo?

Henry havia perdido totalmente o controle. Seus olhos transbordavam de lágrimas. Mas ele tinha que ser forte, Amy precisava dele.

Ele avançou mais para cima de Ian.

– Eu vou te matar! Ela vai morrer por sua causa! Você a matou desde que a trouxe para aqui!

Henry simplesmente não podia aguentar a dor instalada no seu coração. Ela estava tão frágil, ali, deitada no sofá, tremendo e com aquela coloração esquisita...

Aquilo afetou Ian como um soco no estômago. A culpa era sim dele... Amy estava assim por causa dele. Ele não deveria tê-la trazido... Aquilo doeu. Doeu mais do que se Henry estivesse o espancando agora. Ele olhou para ela. Sua garganta apertou e sua visão ficou embaçada.

– Eu a salvei! – ele gritou de volta, com a voz embargada. Talvez ele tivesse gritado só para afastar dele aquele sentimento horrível de culpa, de se sentir a pior e mais insignificante pessoa do mundo inteiro. Ele tinha tanto medo de perdê-la... mais até do que tinha da mãe.

Henry estava bem perto de Ian para lhe dar um belo e merecido soco quando Andy gritou:

– Parem! Se vocês a querem viva, ajudem e não atrapalhem!

Henry continuou olhando ameaçador para Ian. Queria mesmo, muito mesmo, dar um soco em Ian, mas algo o impediu. Ele olhou para a pobre Amy, deitada. Talvez tivesse sido uma fraqueza por a ver daquele jeito ou talvez fosse porque Amy não gostaria que ele batesse em Ian. Então caiu. Sentiu todas as suas forças se esvaziarem dos músculos do seu corpo. Ele se ajoelhou e cedeu as lágrimas, chorando compulsivamente.

– Ela não pode morrer...

Ian teve inveja por um momento de Henry. Por que ele próprio não conseguia colocar para fora o que sentia? Se expressar? Chorar até não aguentar mais? Chorar, afinal, pela garota que ele amava e que estava morrendo. Ele nunca deveria tê-la levado para lá...

Olhou para Henry.

– Ela vai ficar bem – disse, lhe dando tapinhas nas costas.

Não soube exatamente de onde veio aquele acesso de compaixão. Ele odiava Henry.

Henry apenas levantou os olhos e deu-lhe um olhar de "é o que eu espero"...

**Povo!**

**E então, a Amy morre ou não? O Henry rodou a baiana, não? O Ian tá com o rabinho entre as pernas! E a Andy pôs ordem geral! Andy é moral! Vamos, o Ian bem que merecia um soquinho. **

**Acabei de ler o "Último Desafio" e estou aqui polvorosa esperando a segunda série! Só uma perguntinha: a Isabel é uma Vesper? Me respondam se puderem e souberem.**

**Deixem reviews e muito obrigada por todas elas! Apesar desse capítulo não ter ficado bom, são elas o que eu leio em momentos de tristeza... *baixa uma melancolia...***

**Beijinhos sabor tangerina! *voltando ao normal***


	59. Pesadelo vs Realidade

Garotos no penhasco.

A trilha.

A queda.

O sangue.

A tontura.

A queda.

As ondas.

A morte.

Seu corpo inerte afundando cada vez mais...

Lembranças... apenas lembranças...

Amy via tudo passar em flashes desfocados pela sua mente.

Então tudo aquilo havia sido apenas mais um dos terríveis pesadelos que ela andava tendo? Igual aquele último em que aquela criatura não humana aparecia?

Ela se remexeu na cama, mas foi obrigada a parar. Algo lhe impedia de ir além. Abriu os olhos devagar...

Ainda arfava por causa daquele pesadelo funesto. Uma voz penetrou suave e cuidadosa pelos seus ouvidos, como se falasse baixo pelo exato motivo de não lhe incomodar:

– Amy, tudo bem? – Ian perguntou, preocupado.

Ela balançou a cabeça, se para confirmar ou negar o que ele havia lhe perguntado ou para ver se ainda estava sonhando, ela não sabia ao certo. Somente sabia que sua cabeça doeu com o movimento brusco e fez tudo ao redor rodar...

– Foi um pesadelo? – ele perguntou novamente.

– Foi – ela respondeu atônita. – Eu estava me afogando e... – ela parou no meio da frase. Aquilo não havia sido um pesadelo; era real! Quer dizer, havia sido real o que ela acabava de sonhar. Seu sonho era uma lembrança. Olhou em volta. Aquele também não era o seu quarto... e se fosse ela devia estar muito mal mesmo...

– Onde e-eu estou? – ela perguntou, levantando da cama um pouco tonta.

– Calma, Amy. O médico disse que você precisava descansar.

– M-m-médico? – sua voz falhou.

– Você não se lembra?

De repente mais flashes, os mesmos flashes, vieram a sua mente. Garotos no penhasco, bosque, sangue, mar gelado, ondas, falta de ar e escuridão.

Amy sentiu novamente o mundo a sua volta rodar... parecia que ela havia entrado num liquidificador... Seus joelhos fraquejaram, mas Ian foi mais rápido. Pegou Amy e a levou para cama.

– Tudo bem? – já era a segunda vez que ele perguntava aquilo para ela.

– E-eu quase... – ela engoliu seco – _morri_? – perguntou baixo e fraco.

– Não vamos pensar sobre isso, certo?

Aquela resposta havia soado quase como um sim. "Meu Deus! Eu quase morri!" Seu coração apertou. Ela não sabia, mas o coração de Ian também estava apertado, talvez até mais do que o dela.

– E-e-eu me lembro... Eu vi uns garotos no penhasco e eles pularam. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas era um sentimento irracional, eu precisava ir até lá. Então eu tropecei e... – ela olhou para a própria mão, aquela que antes havia estado ensanguentada. No lugar na ferida agora jazia uma cicatriz horrorosa.

– O Dr. Davis teve que dar uns pontos. O corte foi profundo – Ian esclareceu, procurando e escolhendo as palavras certas para não deixar Amy muito impressionada ou abalada.

– Então eu cheguei mais perto, cada vez mais perto, mas eu devo ter chegado perto demais porque o chão se desfez sobre os meus pés, eu me desequilibrei e acabei caindo... – "Cada vez mais curiosa..." Amy pensou. – A água estava muito gelada – ela estremeceu com a lembrança, com o pânico, com o desespero daquele momento. – Uma onda me cobriu e eu não consegui subir. Continuei lá embaixo. Então, eu respirei, não aguentava mais. Doeu muito. – Na verdade ainda doía, mas Amy não quis mencionar isto. – Mas _você_ me tirou de lá. Eu me lembro. – Ela olhou intrigada para ele. – _Como_?

Havia sido apenas uma impressão ou Ian havia mesmo desviado os seus olhos dos dela?

– Eu escutei você gritando.

– Ian, seria impossível você me ouvir estando na casa. Sem falar que você não seria rápido o bastante para chegar e me salvar. _Como você sabia?_

Ele respirou fundo. Não queria deixá-la saber do que aconteceu, não queria preocupá-la ainda mais, não queria que ela soubesse que quase havia morrido, não queria que ela sofresse mais e que soubesse que ele era o culpado na verdade. Não queria nada disso... As palavras furiosas de Henry ainda ecoavam na sua mente "_Você a matou desde que a trouxe para aqui!_" E aquilo era verdade. Bastava olhar para o rosto de Amy, olhar para os seus olhos para ver que ela estava sofrendo. Ele a estava matando aos poucos, por dentro, o que talvez fosse pior.

Estava quase decidido a não falar nada quando pensou que bastavam mentiras entre eles. Ou, pior, e se Henry ou até Pilar contassem de outro jeito, um jeito não tão verídico, do ponto de vista deles?

Na melhor das hipóteses, era melhor ele esclarecer tudo com ela. E, se ela ficasse com raiva, ela estaria certa, ela teria suas razões, razões que não eram poucas. Ele havia sido muito ruim. Havia sido tão passivo com os absurdos que a mãe mandava-o fazer que, possivelmente, ele até merecesse o desprezo da única garota que amava...

– Eu vou te contar – disse logo, antes de se arrepender. – _Tudo._ Mas só depois que você comer alguma coisa, está bem? Vou pedir a Andy para encomendar uns sanduíches e um chocolate quente.

– O que tem para o jantar? – Amy perguntou repentinamente enquanto ele se preparava para ir falar com Andy.

– Sopa.

– Eu quero um pouco.

Ian tinha salvado a sua vida, não custaria tomar um pouco da sopa da casa dele, sem falar que era Andy que cozinhava e ela cozinhava bem.

– Tem certeza? – ele perguntou com uma ponta de dúvida na voz.

– Tenho.

Ian não deixou de sorrir com aquela afirmação segura dela. Talvez ela não ficasse nem estivesse com tanta raiva dele assim.

– Tudo bem. Então vou pedir... Já volto!

**Funny and rocker peoples! Como vão vocês?**

**Espero que tenham ficado felizes que a Amy não morreu. Eu não a mataria! - não, Bella, embora você quisesse muito, _muito_ mesmo, não vai haver uma terceira guerra mundial... - Eu não sou TÃO má assim...! - só às vezes, mas é segredo, viu? }:-]**

**Então, será que a Amy vai ficar muito furiosa com o Ian? Será que ela vai perdoá-lo por tudo? Não percam o próximo capítulo...**

**E não se esqueçam de deixar as reviews! **

**Beijnhos! **

**Ah, E VIVA O ROCK IN RIO! \,,/(^_^)\,,/ **

***Ange, a roqueira!**


	60. Feliz, só ao teu lado

Amy engoliu a sopa quase sem sentir o gosto. Estava ansiosa. Queria saber o que ele tentava lhe esconder.

– Pronto, terminei. Pode se explicar – disse apressada.

– Tem certeza? – Ian perguntou, quase com medo.

– Tenho.

Ian respirou fundo e começou devagar.

– Eu estava passando pelo seu quarto quando vi a porta aberta. Resolvi entrar. Apenas Andy estava lá dentro. Perguntei se ela sabia aonde você estava e ela me respondeu que você tinha ido ver o mar. Pensei que estava tudo bem até olhar para a janela... _e ver aqueles garotos_ – ele parou por um instante e depois continuou. – Amy, você pode não saber, mas aqueles garotos são perigosos. Eles são Thomas e _não_ gostam de nós.

Amy pensou "_Nós_?" Ela tinha certeza de que não era uma deles...

O rosto de Hamilton veio a tona na sua mente. Não, Hamilton não era mau. Ele era... ele era... era...

– Amy? – Ian interrompeu suas divagações.

– Oi?

– Aqueles garotos são ruins. Quando vi que eles estavam lá e que você estava indo para lá, meu medo foi de que eles te machucassem – Ian parou. Seu coração também. Ele tinha voltado no tempo. Agora estava correndo pela trilha. – Saí correndo feito um louco, rezando baixinho para que tudo estivesse bem. E o que eu encontro no meio do caminho? Um rastro de sangue e um casaco no chão. O _seu_ casaco – disse pesaroso, se lembrando da poça de sangue. – Você não faz ideia do que eu senti quando vi aquilo. – Seus olhos ficaram marejados e ele olhou para baixo. – A cerca que divide a propriedade do bosque é baixa e eles são Thomas. Seria tão fácil, uma besteira... só o que tinham de fazer era pular, virem para o lado de cá e te pegarem...

O estômago de Amy deu uma cambalhota só de pensar o que eles poderiam ter feito com ela. O de Ian também deu, mas não era de medo como o de Amy, mas sim de repulsa, de raiva, de _ódio_.

– Amy, me prometa nunca mais fazer isso, certo? Você quer me matar, é? _Eu preciso de você._

Amy pegou o rosto de Ian com as mãos. Ele estava chorando, mas não importava porque ela também estava. Ela deu um sorriso meigo. Eles se olharam bem nos olhos.

– Desculpa por eu ser tão boba a ponto de não ver o quanto você me amava. Mas é que quando a gente perde pessoas muito queridas e importantes, acabamos adquirindo um mecanismo de auto-defesa para não se apegar às outras. – Seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas – Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, Amy. Mas a culpa também é minha por você não confiar em mim. Eu fui muito ruim para você, Amy. Fui um monstro!

– Não vamos falar sobre isso. Já passou.

– Você não imagina o que eu senti quando ouvi você gritando. Eu corri o mais rápido que pude. Não sei se fiquei mais aliviado ou mais nervoso de ver você lá embaixo se afogando. E se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo? E se eu não tivesse passando pelo seu quarto? E se eu resolvesse não entrar? E se eu não tivesse visto os Thomas? Foi uma sorte enorme eu ter ido te salvar. Eu só não entendo um a coisa. Várias pessoas tentaram te matar, mas você sempre escapou e resolve acabar tudo assim, tão fácil. Por quê, Amy? Por quê?

Amy corou, envergonhada.

– Nossa, cadê o Ian que queria me matar e me achava uma gaga imbecil?

– Amy, aquele Ian morreu, não existe mais, mas não queira mudar de assunto – ele disse duro.

– Eu não sei... Foi sem querer! Eu cheguei muito perto...

Na verdade, nem ela sabia porque havia feito aquilo. Primeiro, por que havia ido pra lá? Segundo, por que ela não voltou quando machucou a mão? Terceiro, como ela foi cair? Quarto, por que ela estava dizendo aquilo se ela mesma não vazia ideia?

– Você podia ter morrido. Isso não é uma brincadeira. Não para você. Você podia ter morrido! Será que você não entende a seriedade da coisa? Não se pula de um penhasco para um mar com temperatura inferior a 10 ºC, com ondas enormes e no meio de uma tempestade! – Ian parou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Quando olhou de novo para Amy, sua expressão estava dura. – Vou tirar você daqui – ele falou decidido.

Amy sentiu algo parecido com um choque atravessar seu corpo. Algo que a fez acordar imediatamente, uma energia, uma força.

– Não! Você não pode fazer isso! – Amy gritou já com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Posso. Eu te capturei, posso te libertar.

– Não, Ian! Eu não quero ir embora. – ela abaixou a voz – Eu quero ficar _aqui_, _com você_ – falou chorando.

– Amy, isso é para o seu bem. Essa casa, essas pessoas, esse clima, _tudo_ isso faz mal para você. Será que você não vê? Você está sofrendo, está se martirizando. Você tinha razão. Por mais que eu te ame e queira seu bem, eu _sempre_ faço o mal, eu _sempre_ faço você sofrer.

– Isso não é verdade!

– É sim... Se eu não tivesse te raptado, você não teria corrido esse risco que você correu – ele parou, olhando fundo nos seus olhos. – E se _eu_ não te amar?

– Eu sei que você me ama – ela falou, soluçando.

– Mas não sabia antes.

– Eu sempre soube. No fundo – ela parou e continuou baixinho. – Eu tinha medo de ser feliz, Ian. Tinha medo de te perder, de achar que você não iria me querer...

– Não, Amy. Você sempre soube a verdade. Que eu não prestava. É isso e ponto.

– E como é que você vai me tirar daqui?

– Eu dou um jeito. Vou fazer sua mala.

– Não! – ela gritou desesperada. – Você não entende? Eu sei que fiz uma besteira indo lá e acabei caindo, mas prometo tomar mais cuidado. E agora que surge uma oportunidade de nós ficarmos juntos, você quer me mandar embora? Que tipo de amor é esse que diz que ama e manda pra longe? – Amy soluçava de tanto chorar, estava aos prantos. Ian permaneceu calado. – Me responda, Ian!

– Eu te amo _tanto, _Amy, _tanto,_ que não quero que sofra. Você acha que não é difícil para mim também? – Ela não respondeu. – Amy, eu te amo, eu_ realmente_ te amo, mas sei que seria muito egoismo da minha parte ficar com você enquanto você está sofrendo. Você ter caído do penhasco já foi um presságio ruim. Eu já te fiz sofrer muito e sei que nós nunca poderíamos ser felizes juntos. Eu te amo e quero o melhor para você e _sei_ que o melhor é você me esquecer_ para sempre. _Quero que você conheça um garoto normal, bom e que goste de você de verdade. Eu quero que você vá embora, me esqueça e seja feliz.

Amy, chorosa, falou:

– Eu só vou ser feliz _com você. _E eu não me preocupo com o futuro. O que importa é o presente e o que eu quero agora é você, Ian. Não importa o que aconteça. Eu te amo e sei que o melhor pra mim é você, _só_ você.

Dizendo isso e ainda chorando, Amy aproximou-se de Ian. Olhou nos seus olhos que estavam marejados, sentiu seu perfume, sentiu seu calor. Ela colocou suas duas mãos no pescoço dele e aproximou-se ainda mais. Ian passou uma das mão nos cabelos acaju de Amy até parar na sua nuca. Com o dedão, acariciou sua bochecha e ela sorriu meigamente.

– Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – ele perguntou em um suspiro, dando-se por vencido.

– Tenho – ela respondeu corajosa.

– Mesmo que isso lhe traga alguns arranhões?

– Até mesmo que o mundo acabe.

Poderia ter dito algo como "Mesmo que eu morra", mas isso seria muito forte além de verdadeiro e ela achou que algo hiperbólico soasse melhor, já que não aconteceria uma terceira guerra mundial por causa dos dois se amarem, pelo menos ela achava que sua morte seria algo mais fácil de acontecer.

Dizendo isso, Ian pegou na cintura de Amy, trazendo-a mais para perto de si e olhando profundamente nos seus olhos, deu-lhe um beijo, selando para sempre seu amor por ela e seu destino. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que foi um beijo só de amor. Foi algo _muito_ _mais_ profundo. Era um beijo de vitória, um beijo puro, um beijo verdadeiro, um beijo _tão_ esperado!

**Povo! **

**Para animar o domingo de vocês, mais um capítulo muito fofucho! – e dramático, mas abafa...**

**Estou super desanimada aqui... Estudando muito e só o que que queria era estar no Rock in Rio... Isso é muito cruel! Por que eu não posso ser maior de idade? Uma injustiça! E ontem foi o Coldplay! O Coldplay! - eu sou viciada neles, para alguns saberem o motivo do meu surto... À propósito, a última música deles, "Every teardrop is a waterfall", é a coisa mais linda! Ai, da vontade até de chorar! Chorar porque eu não posso ir, porque também não vou poder ir no de 2013, porque o Coldplay fez show e eu não fui... por tanta coisa que vocês nem imaginam!**

**Mas, me alegrem me mandando reviews, tá? Obrigada, gente. Vocês são muito legais, de verdade...**

**Beijinhos!**


	61. Briguinhas de casal

**Aviso: no capítulo passado (o 60), quando eu fui atualizar, sem querer coloquei o mesmo texto do capítulo 59. Se vocês não tiverem lido, por favor, deem uma conferida, tá? Um obrigada especial à Thata, Lauren e Maari que me avisaram do erro. Se não fossem por vocês eu não teria visto! Thanks!**

Quando seus lábios desgrudaram um do outro, Amy ruborizou.

– Eu já te disse que você fica um charme quando fica envergonhada?

Brincando, Amy fez uma careta de quem estava pensando.

– Hummm... Não. Essa é a primeira vez.

Ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo como dois desconhecidos maravilhados com a paisagem do paraíso. Será que tudo aquilo era apenas um sonho? Será que tudo acabaria quando acordassem? Mas de fato, naquele momento, o mundo parecia diferente. Parecia mágico, colorido, ofuscante, hipnotizante. O que havia mudado?

Até que depois, Ian pareceu acordar daquele sonho e perceber as consequências daquele ato, daquela decisão, que não eram poucas nem fáceis. Ele tirou o sorriso do rosto e assumiu uma expressão séria e preocupada.

– Só espero que você tenha feito a escolha certa, e eu também – ele disse pesaroso.

– _Eu_ sei que fiz.

Amy olhou para suas roupas. Vestia uma várias camadas de roupa, todas de lã grossa e todas aquelas camadas estavam começando a lhe incomodar.

– O que aconteceu com as minhas roupas?

– O Dr. Davis deu algumas ordens e uma delas era substituir as suas roupas molhadas por roupas secas. Como estava com pressa, emprestei umas roupas minhas, sem falar que você não tem roupas apropriadas para o frio.

– Ah! Obrigada! – ela disse, brincando. – Como fiquei? – perguntou, referindo-se as roupas.

– Um charme – ele respondeu quase ronronando.

– Então, só para recapitular, Andy trocou as minhas roupas molhadas e frias pelas suas roupas secas e quentes sem eu tomar banho?

– É que não dava tempo. Se você não se lembra, você estava morrendo – ele brincou.

– Ah, é. – Amy respondeu, fingindo indiferença. – E esse é o seu quarto?

– Sim.

– Bom, acho que vou para o _meu _quarto e tomar um bom banho. – Amy tocou na sua pele e percebeu que estava grudenta devido o sal do mar.

– É melhor você ficar aqui, repousando, Amy – Ian disse, assumindo um tom preocupado e o papel de namorado protetor. – Dr. Davis disse que era para você ficar descansando hoje e amanhã.

– E eu vou ficar hoje e amanhã assim grudenta? – ela disse apontando para a própria pele. – Ian, eu vou tomar um banho quente. Não tem como isso me fazer mal, seu super-protetor – ela brincou.

– Tudo bem, mas eu vou com você – ele disse.

Amy bufou, mas, na verdade, por dentro, estava feliz, só não queria que Ian ficasse se achando muito.

-xXx-

Antes de Amy pegar uma muda de roupas limpas dela própria, Ian lhe deu uma de suas roupas mais quentes e grossas de lã.

– Você quer que eu desidrate agora, é?

– Amy! Você tem que vestir algo mais quente. Aqui não é como Boston. Por favor. – ele falou sério, lhe estendendo a troca de roupas.

– Olhe para você! Está vestido normal.

– Mas eu moro aqui desde que nasci. Você não.

– Eu já disse que eu não vou vestir uma das suas roupas se tenho as minhas.

– Como você é teimosa!

– Você também!

Amy pegou suas roupas e caminhou até o banheiro, satisfeita por ter vencido a primeira briga entre eles. Gostava do jeito como Ian se preocupava com ela. Podia se acostumar com aquilo...

**Povo!**

**Ownnnnnn! Muito cuti-cuti esses dois.**

**Então, eu sei que ficou pequeno, sem maiores acontecimentos, mas, em comparação, o próximo capítulo está com umas três páginas. Gostaram? Não gostaram? Sugestões? Estou aberta à críticas. ;)**

**E não se esqueçam de deixar as reviews! Eu sei que pode ser chato estar sempre pedindo, mas penso que se eu não pedisse ninguém deixaria... :´(**

**Beijinhos!**


	62. Medo

Ian lhe esperava na cama. Ele estava meio deitado nela, olhando o trancelim com esmero.

Ele olhou com ternura para a menina. Apesar de já estar bem melhor que antes, aqueles olhos ainda desgastados pelo dia nocivo levantaram-se para ele. Mas como eram lindos aqueles olhos! Um perfume suave e melífluo, de quem acaba de sair do banho, emanava da menina. Toda ela parecia uma flor, amanhecendo orvalhada.

– Bem melhor – ela disse.

Ian foi um pouco mais para ponta, oferecendo um espaço para Amy. Ela também deitou, ao seu lado, juntinhos. Ele passou o braço em volta do seu corpo e ela encostou a cabeça em sua peito.

Amy ligou seu estado de alerta inconscientemente, com todos os músculos do seu corpo contraídos. Ela não sabia a razão. Não tinha porque ter medo de Ian.

– Amy?

– Oi? – ela disse, olhando para seu rosto, inclinando levemente a cabeça para trás.

– Pode relaxar. Eu não vou fazer nada com você.

– Eu sei que não. Quer dizer, eu espero que não faça mesmo – ela brincou com um sorriso nos lábios, depois falou – É que é tudo tão estranho, você não acha?

– Tudo o quê? – ele perguntou curioso.

– Ah, você sabe! – Amy falava rápido, quase emendando uma palavra na outra e fugindo dos olhos interessados de Ian. – Eu e você, aqui, deitados na mesma cama, na sua casa, com os nossos irmãos na mesma casa e como isso é "proibido" e com há uma semana atrás éramos inimigos mortais. Sem falar que imagina o que a sua mãe e os outros não vão fazer quando descobrirem de nós e...

– Certo, Amy! Eu entendi – ele falou rindo enquanto Amy corava. – Desculpe, não quis te envergonhar. Quanto a estarmos na mesma cama, estou aqui porque o Dr. Davis disse que era para eu ficar ao seu lado para transmitir calor corporal.

Amy murchou. Quer dizer que ele não estava lá para ficar com ela? Sua expressão foi de total desolação.

– Ei, não fique assim. Se eu não gostasse de você, não estaria aqui. – Amy corou de novo. Ian assumiu uma expressão séria. – E quanto a minha mãe, não vou contar nada a ela sobre nós. Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar ela te machucar. – Ian disse cheio de preocupação.

Ele apertou mais seu braço em volta de Amy deixando-a mais perto de si, como se naquele gesto protetor pudesse protege-la de todo o mal que rodeava-os e que parecia querer destruir suas felicidades e dissipar o amor de seus corações.

Amy ainda estava tensa, principalmente de pensar em Isabel. Amy sabia que, se Isabel desejasse lhe matar, ela conseguiria. Afinal, o que Ian poderia fazer contra a mãe? Seu estômago virou de cabeça para baixo quando Amy imaginou o que Isabel poderia fazer com ela. Lembrou-se de quando estava na Austrália e ela quase havia sido dada de comidinha para tubarões famintos pela própria Isabel com seu sorriso radiante como se não tivesse fazendo nada, a sua calma, o brilho cruel dos seus olhos e Ian tenso ao seu lado, quieto, sem fazer nada. Recusou o resto das lembranças, mas eram inevitáveis. Os tubarões, a água ensanguentada, os pedaços de peixe. Um silêncio profundo pairava sobre eles. "Não pense nisso" ela ordenou a si mesma.

– Ian? – falou, quebrando o silêncio.

– Hum? – ele disse distraído como se maquinasse alguma coisa.

– Queria te dizer que quando eu disse que era estranho estar na mesma cama que você, não quis dizer que era estranho estar com você junto na mesma cama, mas que era estranho termos conseguido ficar juntos depois de tudo que aconteceu, tudo de ruim, e conseguimos deixar tudo isso pra lá e deixar um sentimento mais forte, como o amor, prevalecer. E que quando eu estava tensa, não era por ter medo de você e sim por causa de tudo que eu acabei de te explicar. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer? – ela perguntou duvidosa, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ian permaneceu calado e parado. Não moveu um músculo nem para a direita, nem para a esquerda. Aquela sua expressão preocupou Amy, como se ele estivesse planejando algo, algo muito perigoso e arriscado, algo que ela teve medo por um instante.

– Ian? Você escutou o que eu disse? – ela perguntou ansiosa – Fale alguma coisa.

– Sabe no que eu estava pensando? – ele perguntou. Amy balançou a cabeça negativamente – Que eu não mereço você. Estava pensando em que perigos eu vou te colocar se ficarmos juntos.

– Então não pense. Vamos conversar – ela falou, até porque ela queria afastar os próprios pensamentos.

– Gostaria de saber em que você está pensando – Ian disse. Amy parou. Simplesmente não podia dizer a Ian o que estava pensando.

– Estava pensando: "não acredito que estou aqui com você!" – ela deu um sorriso. Ele olhou fundo nos seus olhos.

– Sei que você não estava pensando nisso. Você está preocupada com alguma coisa, tenho certeza. Você continua tensa.

Amy revirou a memória procurando alguma desculpa para dar.

– Que bobagem, Ian. É claro que é isso! – ela falou nem mesmo se convencendo de que tinha dado uma desculpa boa o suficiente.

Amy nunca conseguia mentir, talvez porque fosse certinha demais. Ela olhava para baixo, mordia o lábio, falava rápido e descontrolavelmente e seu cérebro sempre travava, sem falar da gagueira.

– Por que você tenta mentir para mim, Amy? Eu sei que você estava preocupada, pensando em alguma coisa muito ruim. O que era? Era minha mãe?

Ian havia acertado em cheio. Amy enterrou seu rosto no peito de Ian, envergonhada. Por que ela não conseguia mentir? Dan sempre fizera com tanta facilidade, sempre dissera que era tão fácil. O pior é que Amy tinha dado a resposta a Ian mesmo sem falar nada, só daquela sua atitude boba de esconder o rosto feito uma criança pequena quando mente para a mãe.

– Desculpa – Amy falou abafadamente já que ainda estava com o rosto submerso no peito dele.

– Você não tem que se desculpar de nada, Amy. Minha mãe já fez coisas horríveis, eu sei. Quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu.

– Você não precisa pedir desculpas pelo que ela fez. Você não tem culpa alguma – Amy falou solicitamente.

Ian apertou Amy em seus braços e ela, por algum motivo, se sentiu protegida. A tensão sob seus músculos havia desaparecido e uma calma substituiu a preocupação em seu coração. Era como se depois de uma tempestade furiosa com raios e trovões, as nuvens se dissipassem e o sol brilhasse no céu azul. Um sentimento de tranquilidade, de serenidade, sentido pouquíssimas vezes por Amy tomou seu coração. O mesmo sentimento que ela havia sentido quando ele segurou a sua mão naquele dia.

– Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder – ele desabafou depois de um tempo.

– Não fale isso.

– Mas é verdade, Amy. Se você quer ficar comigo tem que entender os riscos que você corre e tem que aceitar.

– Eu aceito, mas você não precisa falar disso a toda hora. Esqueça isso por um instante, certo?

Amy aninhou-se no peito de Ian e buscou com a sua mão a dele. A mão dele estava fechada, ele segurava algo.

– O que você está segurando? – ela perguntou. Ian abriu a mão e revelou um coração de ouro cravejado de rubis.

– O colar de Isabelle – Amy falou, pegando-o e abrindo, revelando a foto do casal apaixonado.

– O seu colar – Ian disse, pegando das mãos de Amy e endireitando-se na cama. Amy também sentou de costas para Ian como se adivinhasse o que ele iria fazer.

Ele pegou seus cabelos sedosos ainda molhados e colocou-os sobre o seu ombro. Abrindo o feche, passou pelo pescoço de Amy e fechou. Amy tocou com os dedos o novo colar que pousava sobre seu colo.

Uma súbita dor no peito se alastrou sob Amy. Um filme passou pela sua cabeça. Ela podia sentir a dor, o sofrimento, a tristeza. Era como se ela tivesse vivido o que Isabelle viveu. Ela viu uma moça contando história para duas crianças, sentada na cama _com o mesmo colar no pescoço_. Depois flores. Flores em um túmulo com o nome Isabelle e deixando as flores, uma garotinha. Um sentimento de angústia tomou conta de Amy e ela viu sair da própria garganta um grito de horror. Ela estava tendo visões do passado. _De um passado que ela não viveu._

– O que foi, Amy? – Ian perguntou assustado.

Amy não conseguiu falar. Estava em pânico. O que havia acontecido? O que era aquilo que ela viu? Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Seu coração batia forte, muito forte.

– Amy? – Amy virou-se para Ian e lhe abraçou forte com muito medo de tudo aquilo. Ela estava agarrada ao seu pescoço, sua respiração era sibilante.

– Amy, amor, tá tudo bem? – após abraçar Ian e sentir sua voz doce e calma, comparada com ela, Amy se sentiu melhor. Ian alisava seu cabelo com as mãos.

– Vou pedir a Andy para trazer um chá.

– Não! Não me deixe aqui sozinha! – ela gritou desesperada. Lágrimas começaram a rolar.

– Calma, Amy. Vou pedir pelo telefone.

Ian pegou o telefone e pediu um chá de camomila bem forte.

-xXx-

Amy tomou o chá obediente. Se sentia melhor, quer dizer, menos mal.

– Quer me contar agora o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, suave.

– E-e-eu não sei... Estou com _medo_.

– _Do_ _quê_? – ele perguntou novamente. Mas nem ela sabia ao certo, o que era pior ainda, como se lutar com algo que você não vê, com algo que você não faz a mínima ideia do que é.

– Eu não sei! – ela disse com uma voz estridente e nervosa. – Eu fico vendo... coisas, momentos, lembranças! Que eu não participei, _que eu não vivi_! Estou com medo, Ian, muito medo...

**Gente!**

**Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Ué? Essa maluca ainda vai continuar com essa história? Essa porcaria ainda não vai acabar?" Bom, para a infelicidade de vocês, vou continuar atormentando-os com a minha história melodramática! **

**Eu tinha dois objetivos nessa fanfic: 1º juntar Amy Cahill e Ian Kabra e 2º... vocês verão em seguida! Não vou estragar a surpresa!**

**Fiquei pensando bastante nisso essa semana... Será que continuaria a história já que cumpri o primeiro e mais importante objetivo? Será que teria imaginação, criatividade e competência o suficiente para escrever essa parte que pretendo? Será que não ficaria batido e clichê demais e as pessoas não leriam mais e a minha história ficaria às moscas? E ...! - bom, estava em uma daquelas crises de existência... não sei se vocês já tiveram, mas às vezes acontece alguma coisa comigo e fico refletindo e minha auto-estima dá baixa drástica...**

**Não sei... estava meio chateada, aborrecida com algumas coisas, achando que a história já estava grande demais e a partir daí começaria a ficar cansativa...**

**E pra ser bem franca o que me disse no fundo da minha alma para continuar foram as reviews de vocês! Espero que eu esteja certa em continuar! Obrigada, vocês não sabem o quanto um review levanta meu astral!**

**Pois é, vai continuar e vai continuar romance e mistério, Amy C. & Ian K. - não sei se você se lembra, Fê, mas você deixou isso numa review há um tempo atrás e vai finalmente acontecer! **

**A partir de agora vai ser mais mistério com o Ian do lado da Amy - claaaaaaaaro! **

**Beijinhos!**


End file.
